EL GUERRERO SUPREMO QUE LLEGO A DAMANCHI
by JhoustinBryanJesus
Summary: BUENO AMIGOS QUE TAL ¡! HACA LES SALUDA SU AMIGO JHOUSTIN :D BUENO SOY NUEVO HACIENDO FANFICS PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE NOTA DE AUTOR (LAS SERIES DRAGON BALL SUPER/DRAGON BALL Z / DANMANCHI NO ME PERTENECEN Y LES DOI EL CREDITO A SUS AUTORES) BUENO SIN MAS? COMENSEMOS EL GUERRERO SUPREMO QUE LLEGO A DANMANCHI CAP1 : EL COMIENSO DE UN SUEÑO PUES LA HISTORIA COMIENSA CUANDO ZENO SAMA
1. Capitulo 1

BUENO AMIGOS QUE TAL ¡! HACA LES SALUDA SU AMIGO JHOUSTIN :D BUENO SOY NUEVO HACIENDO FANFICS PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE  
NOTA DE AUTOR (LAS SERIES DRAGON BALL SUPER / DANMANCHI NO ME PERTENECEN Y LES DOI EL CREDITO A SUS AUTORES)  
BUENO SIN MAS….?  
COMENSEMOS  
EL GUERRERO SUPREMO QUE LLEGO A DANMANCHI

CAP1 : EL COMIENSO DE UN SUEÑO

PUES LA HISTORIA COMIENSA CUANDO ZENO SAMA ESTAVA ABURRIDO EN SU TRONO NO SABIENDO QUE HACER HASTA QUE SE LE OCURRE UNA GRAN IDEA Y DECIDE LLAMAR A  
DAISHIKAN.

DAISHIKAN ESTAVA ENTRENANDO HASTA QUE ESCUCHA LA VOZ DE ZENO LLAMANDOLO  
ZENO SAMA: DAISHINKAN VEN APRESURATE!  
DIASHINKAN: SI ZENO-SAMA AHORA VOY EN CAMINO .

DAISHINKAN EN TAN SOLO MILESIMAS DE SEGUNDOS SE DIRIGIO AL TRONO DE ZENO SAMA EN EL CUAL ZENO ESTAVA PENSANDO, Y LE PREGUNTA A DAISHINKAN ALGO

ZENO: HEY, DAISHINKAN HE PENSADO EN TENER UN HIJO QUE TE PARECE MI IDEA ¿?  
DAISHINKAN: PUES ME PARECE BIEN SU IDEA PERO DE DONDE CONSEGUIREMOS UNA MUJER PARA QUE SE LA MADRE DE SU HIJO ¿?  
ZENO: NO SE PERO IRE A TODOS LOS UNIVEROS A BUSCAR A LA MADRE DE MI HIJO  
DAISHINKAN: QUIERE QUE LO ACOMPAÑE ¿?  
ZENO: NO IRE YO SOLO ENCAMBIO SOY EL SER SUPREMO DE ESTE UNIVERSO Y CREADOR DEL TODO ASI QUE NADIE PODRA HACERME ALGO  
DAISHINKAN: COMO GUSTE ZENO SAMA

DAISHINKAN SE ARRODILLO Y SE DESPIDIO DE ZENO PARA LUEGO IR A ESTAVA PENSANDO EN COMO BUSCAR LA HEMBRA INDICADA PARA SU HIJO  
ASI QUE SIN MASA CHASQUEO LOS DEDOS Y USO UNA TECNICA QUE CASI NUCA LA USA LLAMADA "LA OMNIPRESENCIA " AL HACER ESTO ZENO SAMA ESTABA EN TODO LOS PLANETAS DE LOS 12 UNIVERSOS BUSCANDO A LA INDICADA MUJER PARA SU HIJO

PLANETA VEGITA 2 AÑOS ANTES DEL NACIMIENTO DE SON GOKU  
ZENO SAMA APARECIO DELANTE DEL REY VEGETTA EL CUAL EL REY LO MIRO CON ASOMBRO Y LE PREGUNTO:  
REY VEGETTA: QUIEN ES USTED Y COMO OSA ESTAR EN MI CASTILLO ¡! (PREGUNTO EL REY ALTERADO)  
ZENO:PUES YO POR QUE HAI ALGUN PROBLEMA O ACASO NO SABES QUIEN SOY YO ¿?(PREGUNTO ZENO CON TODA TRANQUILADAD)  
REY VEGETTA:NO , QUIEN ES USTED ¿?  
ZENO: AVER…..?(PENSANDO) CONOCE A BILLS ¿?  
REY VEGETTA: CLARO QUE CONOSCO A LORD BILL ( RESPONDIO EL REY CON TEMOR AL OIR EL NOBRE DE BILLS )  
ZENO: BUENO YO AL COSTADO DE EL SERIA YO EL DUEÑO DEL TODO Y EL UN SIMPLE ESCLAVO MIO QUE LO PUEDO REMPLAZAR O DESTRUIR SI SE ME DA LA GANA (DIJO ZENO FRIAMENTE)  
REY VEGETTA : QUE! ….. ( AL OIR ESO EL REY VEGETTA QUEDO EN SHOCK Y SE ADORRILLO ANTE ZENO)  
ZENO : NO TE ARRODILLES ES OBVIO QUE NO ME CONOCES YA QUE YO AL SER EL SER SUPREMO CASI NUNCA VENGO A VER A MIS CREACIONES  
REY VEGETTA :PERDONAME POR MI COMPORTAMIENTO O GRAN REY SUPREMO , BUENO DIGAME A QUE HA VENIDO HACER EN MI HUMILDE PLANETA ( DIJO EL REY CON MUCHO TEMOR )  
ZENO:PUES VINE A BUSCAR A LA MUJER DE FUTURO HIJO  
REY VEGETTA : A CON QUE ERA ESO OH GRAN DIOS SUPREMO , PUES DEJEME DECIRLE QUE HACA SE ENCUENTRAN A LAS MUJERES MAS HERMOSAS DEL UNIVERSO ( DIJO EL REY VEGETTA CON ORGULLO )  
ZENO :PUES BUENO IRE A BUSCARLA  
REY VEGETTA :ME PERMITE ACOMPAÑARLO O GRAN REY SUPREMO  
ZENO:PUES CLARO (AUNQUE ZENO SAMA CONOZCO TODO Y TODOS LOS UNIVERSOS YA AHORA ESTA TODAS PARTES GRACIAS A SU PODERQUE NO LO USA POR QUE LE ABURRE SABERLO TODO ).

BUENO ZENO SAMA FUE CON EL REY VEGETTA Y ZENO SAMA CONOCIO A TODAS LAS CHICAS DE ESE PLANETA EN CUAL LASCHICAS ESTAVAN MUY ESPERANZADAS DE QUE ZENO LAS ESCOGIERA A UNA DE ELLAS EN EL RATO VE A UNA CHICA HERMOSISIMA DE UNAS GRANDES MEDIDAS SENTADA EN UN ARBOL LEJOS DE LAS DEMAS CHICAS ZENO SAMA APARECIO ALFRENTE DE ELLA A SU VES QUE ESTABA CON EL REY VEGETTA Y CON LAS DEMAS CHICA . ZENO SE PRESENTA ANTE LA CHICA LA MUJER SABIA A QUE HABIA VENIDO A HACER ZENO Y LA CHICA TENIA MIEDO YA QUE SABIA QUE LA ESCOGIO POR QUE SU CORAZON LO DECIA EN ESO ZENO LE DICE ALGO PARA SACARLA DE SU ESTADO EN SHOCK .

ZENO :HOLA MUCHO GUSTO ¿COMO TE LLAMAS? (ZENO SABIA SU NOMBRE GRACIAS A SU HABILIDA PERO POR EDUCACION DECIDIO PREGUNTARLE )  
LA MUJER :MUCHO GUSTO GRAN ZENO SAMA MI NOMBRE ES MOTA MUCHO GUSTO  
ZENO : OH! QUE HEMOSO NOMBRE BUENO NO SE PODIA ESPERAR MAS DE LA CHICA MAS BELLA QUE EXISTE HASTA AHORA (DIJO ZENO UN POCO SONROJADO )

MOTA AL OIR ESO SE PUSO ROJA COMO UN TOMATE Y EMPEZO A TARTAMUDEAR MIENTRAS ZENO SE REIA MENTAL MENTE

MOTA:GRA.. GRACIAS ¡! ZE..ZE…ZE..ZENO SAMA (DIJO ELLA ROJA COMO UN TOMATE )  
ZENO:DISCULPA POR MI ATREVIMIENTO PERO VINE POR ALGO MUY IMPIRTANTE TECNICAMENTE AHORA ESTOY EN TODOS LOS ´PLANETAS DE LOS 12 UNIVERSOS BUSCANDO ALGO PERO PARECE QUE YA LO ENCONTRE (LO DIJO CON MUCHO CON MUCHO SONROJO )  
MOTA AL OIR ESO NO SABIA QUE DECIR APARTE DE QUE LE CAMBIO DE TEMA TAN RAPIDO Y LE DIJO QUE ESTAVA HACIENDO MOTA DIJO :

MOTA: PUES ACEPTO ZENO SAMA YA SE A LO QUE VINO EL REY ME LO DIJO A MI Y A TODAS LAS CHICAS DE ESTE LUGAR PERO PENSABA QUE NO ME ELEGIRIA Y NO ME ACERCA A USTED POR TEMOR (DIJO LA CHICA CON UN POCO DE VERGÜENZA )  
ZENO:PUES ENTONCES VEN CONMIGO ( LE DIJO MIENTRAS AGARRABA LA MANO DE MOTA )  
MOTA:SI COMO GUSTE (LE DIJO A ZENO MIENTRAS APRETABA LA MANO )  
ZENO :BIEN ENTONCES VAMONOS )  
ZENO SAMA CHASQUEO LOS DEDOS APARECIENDO EN SU CASTILLO Y ASU VES DESAPARECIENDO DE TODOS LOS PLANETAS DE LOS 12 UNIVERSO AL DEJAR DE USAR SU OMNIPRESENCIA .  
EN EL CASTILLO ZENO SAMA ESTAVA HABLANDO CON LA CHICAEN SU TRONO Y MIENTRAS HABLABAN ZENO PUSO SU MANO EN EL VIENTRE DE LA CHICA Y USO SU PODER PARA CREAR UN FETO Y AL HACER ESTO LA CHICA SE IMPRESIONO Y ZENO LE DIJO ESTO:  
ZENO:YA ESTA EMBARAZADA ESTAS ESPERANDO UN HIJO MIO QUE VA HACER IGUAL DE FUERTE Y PODEROSO QUE YO PERO LE RESTRINGI ALGUNO DE SUS PODERES POR QUIERO QUE ESOS PORDERES SE LOS GANE  
MOTA : COMO CUALES PUES?  
ZENO: COMO ESTOS: LA OMNIPOTENCIA, LA OMNIPRESENCIA Y LA OMNICIENCIA YA QUE ESOS SE LOS DARE CUANDO CRESCA YA QUE QUIERE QUE DISFRUTE SU VIDA PERO ESO SI ESO ES LO UNICO QUE LO QUITE YA QUE ESE BEBE ESTA AL NIVEL DEL 70% DE PODER DE DAISHINKAN A SU VES DE QUE CUANDO CRESCA LE ENSEÑARE TODAS LAS TECNICAS QUE EXISTEN HASTA AHORA  
MOTA AL OIR ESAS PALABRA SE IMPRESIONO BASTANTE ESTABA ESTUTEFACTA AL OIR ESA PALABRAS PERO ALGO NO LE CUADRABA Y LE PREGUNTO :  
MOTA :WOW ESO ES INCREIBLE PERO ..? … QUIEN ES DAISHINKAN ¿?  
ZENO:DAISHINKAN ES EL SUMO SACERDOTE Y EL QUE ADMINISTRA LOS UNIVERSO DANDOLE ORDENES A SUS HIJOS OBVIAMENTE BAJO MI SUPERVICION  
MOTA :WOW ESO ES INCREIBLE Y QUE TAN PODEROSO ES DAISHINKAN ¿?  
ZENO :PUES ES EL SER MAS PODEROSO QUE JAMAS A EXISTIDO DESPUES DE MI Y DE NUESTRO HIJO POR SUPUESTO (LO DIJO CON ALEGRIA )  
MOTA AL OIR ESO SE ALEGRO MUCHO Y LE DIJO :  
MOTA :PUES ESTOY FELIZ PERO M,I HIJO VA HACE IGUAL A TI Y A LA VES DAISHINKAN SABE SOBRE ESTO ¿? (LO DIJO CON INTRIGA )  
ZENO : CLARO QUE LO SABE Y ESTA FELIZ POR ESO ENCAMBIO EL SABE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ Y ESTA HOYENDO LO QUE ESTAMOS HABLANDO (LO DIJO DESPREOCUPADAMENTE)  
MOTA :QUE! COMO ES ESO POSIBLE AHORA NO LO VEO POR HACA DONDE ESTA EL ¿?  
ZENO:PUES ESTA ENTRENANDO  
MOTA: ENTONCES COMO ES POSIBLE QUE EL SEPE QUE ESTOY AQUÍ ¿?  
ZENO:ES PORQUE EL PUEDO SENTIR TU ENERGIA Y A SU VES QUE EL PUEDE SABER LO QUE UNO HACE O HABLA SI QUIERE OBVIAMENTE CON MI AUTORIZACION  
MOTA :WOW! Y CUANDO VENDRA  
EN ESE MOMENTO DE LA NADA APARECIO UN SER DE BAJA ESTATURA PIEL CELESTE CON UN ARO EN SU ESPALDA Y DIJO :  
DAISHINKAN:YO PUEDO RESPONDER ESO  
MOTA : QUE ¡! QUIEN DIJO ESO (LA CHICA LO DIJO ASUSTADAMENTE)  
EN ESO LA CHICA VOLTEO SU CABESA Y VIO A DAISHINKAN MIENTRAS EL SUMO SACERDOTE ESTABA SONRIENDO LE DIJO A MOTA:

DAISHINKAN:QUE TAL MUCHO GUSTO TU DEVES SER MOTA SAM (LO DIJO ALEGREMENTE)  
MOTA :SI SEÑOR DAISHINKAN ES UNA GUSTO CONOCERLO (LO DIJO CON ALEGRIA)  
DAISHINKAN : PUES BUENO ES UN GUSTO Y ESPERO QUE NO LLEVEMOS BIEN  
LOS TRES INDIVIDUOS SONRIERON PASO EL TIEMPO EL NIÑO NACIO Y EL CHICO ERA UN PRODIJIO YA QUE HABIA NACIDO CON UN PODER CAPAS DE HACERLE PELEA CON EL 70% DE PODER DE DAISHINKAN PERO NACIO CON ALGO PECULIAR YA QUE NACIO CON EL CABELLO DE COLOR ROJO PERO UN ROJO TA POTENTE Y TAN DIVINO QUE CUANDO ZENO SAMA Y DAISHINKAN SINTIERON SU PODER SE IMPRESIONARON YA QUE SU PODER CADA SEGUNDO CRECIA Y CRECIA Y ERA ALGO TAN IMPRESIONANTE QUE ASOMBRO A LOS 2 SERES MOTA AL NO SABER LO QUE PASABA PREGUNTO :  
MOTA:QUE PASO POR QUE ESTAN EN SHOCK (LO DIJO CON INTRIGA )  
AL DECIR ESO SACO DE TRANSE A LOS 2 SUJETOS Y ZENO LE DIJO :  
ZENO:MI HIJO ES UN PRODIGIO AUN QUE LE HAYA SELLADO SUS PODERES ES MUY PODEROSO Y A LA VES ES MUCHO MAS DE LO QUE ME IMAGINABA YA QUE SU PODER CRECE Y CRECE SIN PARAR PUES SI ESTOY SEGURO SIN ENTRENAR MI HIJO ALCANSARIA A DAISHINKAN EN UNOS 200 AÑOS  
MOTA :QUE ¡! COMO ES POSIBLE  
DAISHINKAN:PUES ZENO TIENE RAZON ESTE SER MUY PODEROSO Y VA HACER MUCHO MAS PODEROSO QUE SU PROPIO PADRE (REFIRIENDOSE A ZENO )  
ZENO:INO INO TIENE RAZON PERO LO QUE MAS ME IMPRESIONA ES QUE TIENE KI DIVINO ESPECIAL  
MOTA:QUE ES KI DIVINO ESPECIAL?  
ZENO:EL KI DIVINO ESPECIAL ES EL KI MAS PODEROSO QUE EXISTE Y LOS UNICO QUE LOS TIENES SON DAISHINKAN Y YO PERO APARTE MI HIJO TIENE EL PODER DE LA MAGIA PERO NO LA NORMAL SI NO LA DIVINA MISTICA (LO DIJO CON ORGULLO)  
MOTA: MAGIA DIVINA ¿? KI DIVINO ESPECIAL¿? … QUE ES ESO A QUE SE REFIERE (PREGUNTO ASOMBRADA)  
DAISHINKAN:PUES EL KI DIVINO LO TIENEN TODOS LOS DIOSES PERO HAY MUCHO TIPOS DE NIVELES DE KI DIVINO CON LO QUE UN DIO PUEDE NACER UN EJEMPLO SERIAN LOS HAIKASHIN QUE TIENEN KI DIVINO NORMAL PERO HAY ALGUNOS DIOSES LLAMADOS KAYOSHIN QUE ENTRE ELLOS SOLO HAI UNO QUE TIENE UN KI DIVINO MALIGNO Y SE LLAMA ZAMASU ESE SER ES EL UNICO QUE PUDO NACER CON EL 2DO NIVEL DEL KI DIVINO (LO DIJO TRANQUILAMENTE )  
MOTA:Y MI HIJO EN QUE NIVEL ESTRIA DEL KI DIVINO ¿? (LO PREGUNTO ASOMBRADAMENTE POR LO QUE LE DIJO DAISHINKAN)  
ZENO:PUES YO PUEDO RESPONDERLO SI EL KI DIVINO MALIGNO / KI DIVINO BENDITO ES NIVEL 2 EL KI DIVINO ESPECIAL SERIA EL ULTIMO NIVEL SIENDO NIVEL 10 O EL ULTIMO .  
MOTA:AYA PERO HAUN NO ME RESPONDIERON DE LA MAGIA DIVINA  
DAISHINKAN:ESO YO TE LO RESPONDO … LA MAGIA DIVINA MISTICA ES LA MAGIA USADA POR LOS DIOSES PLANETARIOS ES MUY PECULIAR ESE TIPO DE ENERGIA YA QUE CON ELLA HACER CONJUTOS E INVOCACIONES Y MAS COSAS PERO LA DIVINA MISTICA ES OTRA COSA NO HAI LIMITES DE CONJUROS TIENES EL CONOCIMIENTO DE LOS ELEMENTOS QUE EXISTES PUEDES CREAR CONJUROS FACILMENTE APARTE DE CONTROLAR LA MAGIA A TU VOLUNTAD ABSOLUTA (LO DIJO TRANQUILAMENTE)  
MOTA:WOW! ESO SI ES MUY INTERESANTE PERO …. HAUN EL BEBE NO TIENE NOMBRE (LO DIJO CON TRANQUILIDAD MIENTRAS MIRABA A SU HIJO CON AMOR)

ZENO :PUES TU ESCOGE EL NOMBRE MOTA  
DAISHINKAN:ZENO SAMA TIENE RAZON USTED ESCOJALO  
MOTA SE PUSO A PENSAR EN UN NOMBRE HASTA QUE TOMO UNA DECISIÓN MOTA SE ACERCO AL BEBE MAS Y MAS Y LE DIO UN BESO EN LA FRENTE Y DIJO :  
MOTA:SE LLAMARA RAM  
DIJO ESO MIENTRAS LO MIRABA CON AMOR ZENO Y DAISHINKAN LES GUSTO EL NOMBRE Y SE PUSIERON A VER AL BEBE CON MUCHO AMOR  
PASO EL TIEMPO Y RAM CRECIO Y DAISHINKAN DECIDIO ENTRENARLO A LA EDAD DE 4 AÑOS RAM  
ENTRANABA Y APRENDIA RAPIDO APRENDIO TODAS LAS TECNICAS DE DAISHINKAN A LOS 10 AÑOS Y DE PASO APRENDER A TRANFORMARSE EN SUPER SAYAN BLUE LEGENDARIO A ESA EDAD.  
AL CUMPLIR LOS 16 AÑOS SUPERABA EN PODER A DAISHINKAN. DAISHINKAN, ZENO Y MOTA ESTABAN ORGULLOSOS DE RAM .AHORA RAM ERA EL SER MAS PODERSO JAMAS DESPUES DE ZENO.  
CUANDO RAM ESTABA ENTRENANDO CON DASHINKAN EN UN CHOQUE DE PUÑOS SE ABRIO UN PORTAL ULTRA DIMENSIONAL QUE ABSORVIO A RAM POR QUE LO TOMO DE INPREVISTO. CUANDO ABSORVIO EL PORTAL A RAM DAISHINKAN SE PRECUPO Y LLAMO A ZENO Y AMOTA QUE LLEGARON TARNQUILAMENTE AL NO SABER LO QUE PASO PERO AL LLEGAR VIERON LA CARA DE DAISHINKAN TRISTE MOTA Y ZENO TENIAN UN MAL PRESENTIMIENTO Y PREGUNTARON:  
ZENO Y MOTA A LA VES: QUE PASO ¿? DONDE ESTA RAM ¡! (PREGUNTARON CON PREOCUPACION A L VER LA CARA DE DAISHINKAN Y NO VER A RAM)  
DAISHINKAN: UN PORTAL ULTRA DIMENSIONAL LO ABSORVIO Y AHORA NOSE DONDE SE ECUENTRA YA QUE ESTA EN OTRA DIMENSION Y LO PEOR ES QUE DIFICIL ENONTRAR EN CUAL ESTARA YA QUE HAI INFINIDADES DE DIMENSIONES (LO DIJO PREOCUPADAMENTE)  
MOTA:HAY UNA FORMA DE QUE VUELVA ¿? ( LO DIJO LLORANDO ABRAZANDO A ZENO )  
ZENO: SI LA HAY PERO NOS DEMORAREMOS UNOS 10 AÑOS EN ENCONTRARLO NO TE PREOCUPES QUE LO ENCONTRAREMOS (LE DIJO A SU ESPOSA PARA NO PREOCUPARLA)  
DAISHINKAN:LO ENCONTRAREMOS PERO EN QUE DIMENSION ESTARA Y COMO ESTARA ¿? ( SE PREGUNTO DAISHINKAN )

DIMENSION TRES MIL QUINIENTOS CINCUENTA Y CUATRO (3554)  
EN LA TIERRA DE ESA DIMENSION ..  
UN PORTAL SE ABRIO Y Y CAYO UN CHICO DEL CIELO ATERRIZANDO DELICADAMENTE EN EL SUELO EL CHICO ERA NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE RAM QUE ESTAVA SENTADO EN EL SUELO SENTADO PENSANDO:  
EN LA MENTE DE RAM :DONDE ESTOY HAORA QUE HAGO ( SE PREGUNTABA MENTALMENTE )  
LO QUE NO SABIA ES QUE LE ESPERARIA UNA DE LAS MEJORES AVENTURAS DE SU VIDA .

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FANFIC SOY NUEVO EN ESTO ES MI PRIMER FANFIC ASI QUE ACEPTO SUS CRITICAS BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERR O ESCUCHAR ESTO SE DESPIDE JHOUSTINBRYANJESUS  
PSDT :LO VOY A SUBIR A YOUTUBE ESTE FANFIC CON MI CUENTA FULLOTAKU BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA


	2. Capitulo 2

HOLA! CHICOS HACA VENGO CON LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FANFIC ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE MUCHO SIN MAS COMENCEMOS  
NOTA DEL AUTOR (LOS ANIMES DRAGON BALL Z Y SUPER /DAMANCHIN NO ME PERTENECEN Y LE DOY EL CRÉDITO A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES)  
SALUDOS PARA :MANUEL APARICIO  
SI QUIEREN QUE LOS SALUDE COMENTEN SUS NOMBRES EN LOS COMENTARIOS E INMEDIATAMENTE PARA EL PRÓXIMO VÍDEO LOS SALUDARE SIN MAS COMENCEMOS CON EL FANFIC  
Y NO SE OLVIDEN DARLE MANITO ARRIBA Y SUSCRIBIRSE PARA QUE PUEDAN SEGUIR TRAENDOLES FANFICS CREADOS POR MI BUENO HAORA SI SIN MAS RELLENO COMENCEMOS

EL GUERRERO SUPREMO QUE LLEGO A DAMANCHIN

CAPITULO 2 : EL COMIENZO DE UNA GRAN AVENTURA

AL ATERRIZAR DELICADAMENTE RAM SE SENTÓ EN EL SUELO Y ESTEVA PENSANDO :  
PENSAMIENTO DE RAM :DEMONIOS QUE E ECHO NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO SI NO FUERA DESCUIDADO AHORA QUE HAGO (DECÍA INTRANQUILA MENTE EN SU MENTE ). LO PEOR ES QUE NO SE SI PODRE VOLVER A CASA HUBIERA SIDO MEJOR QUE MI PADRE NUNCA ME HALLA SELLADO MIS PODERES PERO BUENO QUE SE PUEDE HACER MAS BIEN TENGO QUE EXPLORAR ESTE LUGAR (LO SEGUIA DICIENDO EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS)  
DERREPENTE SE PARO RAM Y DIJO :  
RAM: BUENO QUE PUEDO HACER LO ÚNICO QUE HARÉ AHORA SERA INVESTIGAR EL LUGAR (LO DECÍA CON ACEPTACIÓN Y CANSANCIO )  
RAM NO DECIDIÓ OCULTAR SU PODER YA NINGÚN DIOS NI SER HUMANO PODIA SENTIR SU PODER YA QUE ESO LE DIJO SU PADRE .  
PRIMER FLASHBACK  
FLASHBACK EN EL CASTILLO DE ZENO Y RAM  
RAM ESTABA PRACTICANDO CON ZENO Y EN ESO RAM LE PREGUNTO A ZENO POR SUS PODERES QUE SUPUESTA MENTE LOS SELLO YA QUE EL CREÍA QUE ESOS PODERES ERAN MAS QUE MENTIRAS RAM LE DIJO A SU PADRE :  
RAM: PADRE DIME ES CIERTO QUE TENGO ESOS PODERES QUE TANTO TU ALARDEAS ¿?(LO DIJO CON CURIOSIDAD)  
ZENO: PUES CLARO HIJO QUE SI HAS NACIDO CON ESOS PODERES PERO TE LOS SELLE  
RAM: POR QUE LOS SELLASTE...¿? (DIJO RAM CON AUN MUCHA MAS CURIOSIDAD )  
ZENO : PUES MUY FÁCIL QUERÍA QUE ESOS PODERES TE LOS GANARAS NO QUE NACIERAS CON ESOS , ENCAMBIJO SI TUS PODERES NO LOS HUBIERA SELLADO SERIAS MUCHO MAS PODEROSO QUE YO ( LO DIJO CON ORGULLO A SU HIJO)  
RAM :QUE ¡! ESTAS SEGURO ¿?  
ZENO:SI HIJO APARATE DE NACER COMO UN DIOS DEL TODO Y A LA VES DIOS SAYAYIN LEGENDARIO TIENES 2 TIPOS DE ENERGIA QUE SON UNICAS EN TU SER ( LO DIJO CON HAUN MAS ORGULLO Y ALEGRIA)  
RAM :Y CUALES SON PADRE HAUNQUE SE QUE ESOS 2 PODERES SON KI Y MAGIA NOSE POR QUE SON MUY ESPECIALES ¿? (LO DECIA CON CURIOSIDAD Y CON FELICIDAD DE LO PODEROSO QUE EL ERA )  
ZENO:PUES TIENES EL KI DIVINO ESPECIAL Y LA MAGIA DIVINA MISTICAS  
RAM:Y QUE TIENE DE ESPECIAL EL KI DIVINO ESPECIAL Y LA MAGIA DIVINA MISTIC DE ESPECIAL ¿?  
ZENO:PUES EL KI DIVINO TIENE NIVELES Y ESOS NIVELES SON 10 . Y TU TIPO DE KI DIVINO ES DE NIVEL 10 Y SOLO PUEDEN USAR SERES MULTI UNIVERSALES Y MULTI DIMESIONALES A LA VES ( LO DECIA TRANQUILAMENTE ) Y LA MAGIA DIVINA TIENE TAMBIEN 10 NIVELES Y TU OBVIAMENTE TIENES EL NIVEL 10 DE ESE TIPO DE MAGIA DIVINA SOLO PUEDEN USARLO SERES MULTI UNIVERSALES Y MULTI DIMENSIONALES Y HAY ALGO MAS CURIOSO (LO DECIA CON ORGULLO )  
TU ERES EL UNICO SER QUE TIENE LA MAGIA A ESE NIVEL YA QUE YO Y DAISHINKAN SOLO TENEMOS EL NIVEL 3 QUE SE LLAMA MAGIA DIVINA MAESTRA  
RAM :WOW! QUE COOL! Y QUE VENTAJAS TIENEN ESOS TIPOS DE ENERGIAS QUE POSEO …? ( LO DECIA CON AUN MAS CURIOSIDAD)  
ZENO :PUES SOLO TE DIRE UNA YA QUE LAS DEMAS TU TIENES QUE AVERIGUARLAS ( DECIA ZENO SAMA CON TRANQUILIDAD)  
RAM: ENTONCES DÍMELO AHORA ¡!(DECÍA RAM IMPACIENTE )  
ZENO : PUES TU 2 TIPOS DE ENERGÍA QUE TIENES SOLO PUEDEN SENTIRLO DAISHINKAN Y YO , NINGUN OTRO DIOS O SER PUEDE SENTIRLO ( LO DECIA CON TRANQUILIDAD )  
I ASI FUE COMO RAM Y ZENO SIGUIERON HABLARON DE LOS PODERES QUE EL TENIA (OSEA ME REFIERO A LOS PODERES DE RAM )  
FIN DEL PRIMER FLASHBACK  
AL RECORDAR LO QUE HABLO CON SU PADRE RAM COMENSO A TRANQUILIZARSE Y DIJO :  
RAM:UFF QUE BUENO QUE NO TENDRÉ QUE PREOCUPARME EN QUE LOS SERES DE ESTE LUGAR SE ASUSTARAN CON MI PRECENCIA (DECIA RAM CON TRANQUILIDAD) BUENO AHORA A RECORRER ESTE LUGAR!  
RAM SE PARO Y COMEN SO A VOLAR POR LOS BOSQUES Y VIO LO HERMOSO QUE ERA ESTE LUGAR Y DIJO :  
RAM :QUE HERMOSO LUGAR NUNCA PENSÉ QUE EL MUNDO DE LOS MORTALES SEA MUY BELLO (DECIA CON ALEGRIA )  
RAM MIENTRA VOLABA VIO UNA CIUDAD EL CUAL TENIA UNA TORRE PARECIDA A UN CALABOZO QUE LLEGABA HASTA LO MAS ALTO DEL CIELO Y RAM AL VERLO SE IMPRESIONO Y DIJO :  
RAM WOW QUE CALABOZO TAN FABULOSO (DECIA CON ADMIRACIÓN YA QUE LO VEIA CADA VES MAS Y MAS MIENTRAS MAS SE ACERCABA AL PUEBLO )  
RAM AL LLEGAR AL PUEBLO DECIDIO BAJAR PERO DESIDIO BAJAR SIN QUE NADIE SE DIERA CUENTA PARA QUE NO LLAME LA ATENCIÓN . EL BAJO EN CALLEJON PARA QUE NADIE LO VIERA AL BAJARSALIO DEL CALLEJON Y VIO A MUCHA GENTE Y DIJO :  
RAM: QUE HERMOSO LUGAR ME VARAVILLA EL MUNDO DE LOS MORTALES (LO DIJO CON BRILLO EN SUS OJOS CARMESI O ROJO )  
MIENTRAS SE MARAVILLABA NO SE DIO CUENTA QUE UN CHICO PELI BLANCO CON OJOS CARMESI CORRIA CON ALEGRIA Y SIN DARSE CUENTA CHOCO CON EL CHICO :  
SPLASH ¡! FUE LO QUE SE OYO  
RAM :QUE FUE QUE PASO SENTI COMO UAN BRISA ME HUBIERA GOLPEADO  
EL CHICO PELIBLANCO:AUCH CREO QUE CHOQUE CON UN MURO QUE DOLOR (DECIA EL CHICO FROTTANDOSE LA CABESA )  
NI VIEN ABRIO LOS OJOS VIO UN CHICO DE UN METRO OCHENTA FRENTE DE EL EL CHICO PELI BLANCO SE IMPRESIONO DEL CHICO YA QUE ERA PELIROJO ERA SU CABELLO ERA TAN BRILLANTE QUE PARECIA QUE IRRADIARA UNA ENERGIA QUE LO ASIA SENTIR AL CHICO PELIBLANCO CALMA  
EL CHICO PELIBLANCO LLAMA A SUJETO :  
EL PELIBLANCO :DISCULPE SEÑOR (LLAMO EL PELIBLANCO A RAM )  
RAM :EH ¡ QUIEN DIJO ESO  
DERREPENTEN SINTIO UN PODER BAJO ATRÁS SUYO Y DECIDIO VOLTEARSO , Y SE ENCONTRO CON CHICO DE SUEDAD TIRADO EN EL SUELO RAM NO DUDO EN DARLE LA MANO PARA QUE SE LEVANTE :  
RAM :EH ..? ESTA BIEN (PREGUNTO CON CURIOSIDAD )  
EL PELIBLANCO:SI LO ESTOY MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AYUDARME A LEVANTAR POR CIERTO MI NOMBRE ES BELL (DIJO EL PELIBLANCO CON ALGRIA )  
RAM :OH ¡ MUCHO GUSTO BELL MI NOMBRE ES RAM (LO DIJO CON UNA SONRISA QUE ISO QUE BELL LE TUVIERA CONFIANSA )  
BELL :OYEDISCULPE RAM NO SABES CON QUE MURO ME CHOQUE NO VEO NINGUNO..?(PREGUNTO BELL)  
RAM : CREO QUE FUI YO DISCULPA AMIGO ( LE DIJO CON UNA CARCAJEADA MIENTRAS SE RASCABA SU BRILLANTE Y PERFECTO CABELLO ROJO )  
BELL:SERIO ¡! ( LO DIJO CON ASOMBRO ) WOW! ENTONCES DISCÚLPAME ESTAS BIEN ¿? (PREGUNTO BELL ASUSTADO YA QUE PENSABA QUE HABIA LASTIMADO A RAM )  
RAM :NO TE PREOCUPEES ESTOY BIEN (DIJO RAM A BELL TRANQUILIZÁNDOLO)  
BELL : PUES GRACIAS POR AYUDARME A PARARME ME TENGO QUE IR FUE UN GUSTO CONOCERTE! ( DECÍA BELL CON ALEGRIA )  
RAM :HASTA LUEGO FUE UN GUSTO CONOCERTE AMIGO (LE DIJO CON UNA SONRISA)  
BELL: BUENO HASTA LUEGO ( LE DIJO CORRIENDO MIENTRAS MIRABA HACIA ATRÁS )  
RAM :WOW ¡! ESPERO NO AVERLE LASTIMADO JEJEJEJE (DECÍA RAM TRANQUILAMENTE)  
ENTONCES RAM SIGUIÓ CAMINADO Y SE DIO CUENTA QUE LAS CHICA LO MIRABAN CON ASOMBRO Y LUJURIA ENTONCES AL CAMINRA ESCUCHABA LO QUE DECIAN LAS CHICAS:  
EN EL GRUPO DE CHICAS:WOW! QUE BELLO ACASO TENDRÁ ENAMORADA DECÍA UNA CHICA MIENTRAS MORDIA SUS LABIOS  
CHICA 2 :SI ES MUY BELLISIMOS PERO VIERON ESOS MUSCULOS PRACN QUE FUERON TALLADDOS POR LOS DIOSES ¡! (DECIA LA CHICA CON CORAZON EN SUS OJOS )  
CHICA 3 : SI PERO MIREN LO ALTO QUE ES (DECIA UNA CHICA MIENTRAS SE ACARICIAVA SU PROPIO CABELLO )  
CHICA 4 :SI PERO VIERON ESOS HERMOSOS CABELLOS ROJO QUE TIENE (DECIA LA CHICA SONROJADA )  
CHICA 5 : SI PERO LO MAS IMPRESIONANTE ES BRILLAN Y REVOLOTEN CON EL VIENTO PARECIENDO QUE VOTARA ENERGIA (DECIA UNA CHICA CON CORAZONES EN LOS OJOS )  
CHICA 6 :SI ES MUY DIVINO PERO VIERON ESOS OJOS ROJOS TAN HERMOSOS CON UNA MIRADA TAN PENETRANTE ¡! (DECIA UNA CHICA PONIENDO LA MANO EN SUS PECHO)  
ENTONCES TODAS LAS CHICAS DIJIERON A LA VES : ESE CHICO VA SER MI NOVIO  
AL DECIR ESO LLAMARON LA ATENCION DETODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTABAN ALLA ASIENDO SONROJAR AL POBRE RAM MIENTRAS EL PENSABA:  
RAM :JEJEJE NO SABIA QUE LAS CHICAS PENSABAN ESO DE MI (LO DECIA CON SONROJO MIENTRAS CAMINABA)

AL CAMINARSTAMBIEN ESCUCHO UN GRUPO DE CHICOS HABLANDO DE EL ESOS CHICOS LO MIRABAN CON ODIO A NUESTRO QUERIDO RAM , EN EL GRUPO DE CHICOS UN CHICO DIJO :  
CHICO 1 :ESE MALDITA ATRAE LA ATENCIÓN DE TODAS LAS FÉMINAS ( LO DECIA ENOJADO)  
CHICO 2 :SI ESE MALNACIDO SE LLEVA LA ATENCIÓN DE TODAS  
CHICO 3 : SI Y PARA EL COLMO EL CAMINA COMO SI NADA ( LO DECÍA CON UNA MIRADA ASECINA MIENTRAS MIRABA A RAM )  
LO QUE NO SABIAN ES QUE RAM ESTABA RECONTRA AVERGONSADO POR LO QUE LAS CHICAS ESTABAN DICIENBDO PERO NO LE IMPORTABAN YA QUE NO LAS CONOCIA , PERO TAMBIEN SABIA QUE EL GRUPO DE CHICOS HABLABA MAL DE EL HACI QUE DECIO APRESURAR EL PASO . DE VUELTA CON LOS CHICOS :  
CHICO 4 :ESE MALDITO SE HA VUELTO EN MI PRINCIPAL ENEMIGO ME DA GANAS DE PEGARLE ( LO DECIA CON UNA MIRADA MATADORA)

CHICO 5 :Y PARA EL COLMO EL CHICO DECIDIO CAMINAR MAS RAPIDO COMO SI NO LE IMPORTARA LOS QUE LAS CHICAS LE DICEN ( LO DECIA CON LAGRIMAS COMICAS )  
CHICO 6 :SI Y AUNQUE NO LOS CONOZCAMOS Y SEA NUEVO SE A VEULTO EN NUESTRA PRINCIPAL AMENAZA  
CHICO 7 :SI TIENES RAZON ¡! PERO YA SE ESTA HIENDO ( LO DECIA CON TARNQUILIDAD AL VER QUE RAM NO ESTABA )  
CHICO 8 : TIENES RAZON YA SE FUE ESA AMENAZA ( LO DECIA CON ALEGRIA EN SU ROSTROS )  
DE REPENTE TODOS LOS CHICOS GRITARON SIN NILGUNA RAZON A LA VES : ESE MALDITO NO LO QUIERO VER  
AL DECIR ESO TODOS LOS CHICOS JUNTOS LLAMARON LA ATENCION DE LAS CHICAS QUE REIAN DE ELLOS A LA VES QUE LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTABAN AHÍ ,PERO DE REPENTE LAS CHICAS PUSIERON UNA MIRADA ASECINA AL DARSE CUENTA QUE ESAS PALABRAS ERAN PARA EL CHICO PELIROJO QUE VIERON LOS CHICOS AL DARSE CUENTA QUE LAS CHICAS LOS QUERIAN PEGAR DECIDIERON CORRER LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE SIN MIRAR HACIA ATRÁS Y LA CHICA NO PENSARON TANTO Y DECIDIERON CORRETEARLOS MIENTRAS LAS CHICAS LES DICIA LA GRUPO DE CHICOS :  
GRUPO DE CHICAS : MALDITOS COM SE ATREVEN A HABLAR MAL DE ESE BELLISIMO CHICO AHORA NO LAS PAGARAN ( LO DECIAN MIENTRAS SE SACABAN CONEJOS EN LAS MANOS MIENTRAS CORRIA )  
EL GRUPO DE CHICOS AL OIR Y VER ESO DECIDIERON CORRER LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE MIENTRAS DECIAN :  
GRUPO DE CHICOS : ESE MALDITO NO LAS PAGARA ( DECIAN MIENTRAS LES SALIAN LAGRIMAS COMICAS)  
DE REPENTE LOS CHICOS LOGRARON ESCAPARSE SALIENDO DE EL PROBLEMA QUE SE HABIAN METIDO POR HABLAR MAL DE EL CHICO PELIROJO MIENTRAS SE ENCONTRABAN EN UN CALLEJON SIN SALIDA ELLOS DIJIERON :  
CHICO 1 : POR FIN LAS PERDIMOS POR POCO YNO LO CONTAMOS ( DECIA EL CHICO EXAUSTO )  
CHICO 2 :SI PERO TODO ES POR LA CULPA DE ESE MALDITO ( LO DECIA CON LLAMAS EN LOS OJOS )  
CHICO 3 : SI TIENES RAZON PERO AHORA LO MAS IMPORTANTE ES COMO SALIR SIN QUE LAS CHICAS NOS VEAN ¿? ( DECIA CON TEMOR Y MIEDO AL SABER DE QUE SI LO AGARRABAN LE IVAN A PEGAR BIEN FEO )  
CHICO 4 : SI PERO HAI QUE PENARCOMO NOS VENGAREMOS DE ESE CHICO PELIROJO ¿? (DECIA CON UNA MIRADA MACABRA )

CHICO 5 : TENGO UNA IDEA PERO LO MALO ES QUE NO SABEMOS DONDE ESTA NI QUIEN ES ( LO DECIA CON FRUSTACION )  
CHICO 6 : SI ESTAS EN LO CORRECTO PERO HAREMOS TODO LO POSIBLE PARA SABER QUIEN ES ¡! ( LO DECIA MIENTRAS SACABA CONEJOS A SUS DEDOS )  
CHICO 7 : TENGO UNA IDA HAY QUE IR POR LA DIRECCION QUE ULTIMA VES LO VIMOS ( LO DECIA CON UNA SONRISA MALICIOSA )  
CHICO 8 : SI ESTAS EN LO CORRECTO SII ¡! ( GRITO ) NOS VENGAREMOS DE EL ) PERO AHORA DINOS LA IDEA ( DIJO EL CHICO 8 MIRANDO A L CHICO 5 A SU VES TODOS HICIERON LO MISMO )  
CHICO 5 : PUES ES ESTA ¡  
JUSTO CUANDO ESTABA APUNTO DE DECIR APARECIERON DE LA NADA UN GRUPO DE CHICAS ERAN 6 CHICAS CON CARAS DE ASECINAS MIENTRAS MIRABAN A LOS POBRES 8 CHICOS QUE ESTABAN CON TEMOR AL SER ENCONTRADAS POR LAS CHICAS LA CHICAS DIJERON LAS ULTIMAS PALABRAS QUE LOS POBRES CHICOS ESCUCHARIAN POR EL RESTO DEL DIA :  
GRUPO DE CHICA :AHORA QUEDRAN NUNCA QUERER A VER NACIDO ¡! ( DECIAN LAS 6 CHICAS EN UN GRITO ASECINO )  
LOS CHICOS RESIGNADOS NO TUVIERON DE OTRA DE ESPERAR LO QUE LES VENIA Y ASI FUE LAS CHICAS COMENSARON A PEGAR A LOS 8 CHICOS MIENTRAS LOS CHICOS DECIAN CON DOLOR NO VENGAREMOS MALDITO CHICO PELIRROJO .  
EN OTRO LUGAR NUESTRO ESTIMADO DIOS RAM ESTORNUDO :  
RAM : AH .. AH … AH …. ASHUT ( DIJO RAM MIENTRAS SE SONOBA LA NARIZ ) Y PENSO QUE RARO QUE ESTORNUDIECE PERO BUENO QUE IMPORTA MAS BIEN SE ESTA HACIEN DE NOCHE Y TENGO HAMBRE IRE A COMER I DE REPENTE ENTRA A UN RESTUARANT QUE VIO JUSTO AL MOMENTO QUE LE DIO HAMBRE Y DIJO :  
RAM : QUE BUENO UN RESTUARANT POR FIN PODRE COMER ALGO TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE ESPERO QUE ALLA SUFICIENTE COMIDA PARA QUE ME LLENE ( LO DECIA CON UNAS CARCAJADAS DESPREOCUPADAS )  
PERO DE REPENTE CUANDO ESTABA APUNTO DE ENTRAR DIJO :  
RAM: DONDE ESTARA BELL Y COMO ESTARA ¿? ( LO DECIA PONIENDO SU MANO EN SU MENTON )  
CON BELL EN EL CALABOSO ( PARA SER EXACTO EN EL PISO 7 CORRIENDO ) CON BELL :  
BELL : HAHAHAHA (DECIA BELL MIENTRAS CORRIA ) YA QUE UN MINOTAURO LO SEGUIA ) DEMONIOS COMO PUEDE VER UN MINOTAURO EN ESTE PISO AHORA QUE HAGO ¡! NO TENGO MAS OPCION TENDRE QUE LUCHAR CONTRA EL MINOTAURO  
CUANDO CORRIA VIO UN PASAJE SIN SALIDA Y DIJO :  
BELL : DEMONIOS ¡!  
EL MINO TAURO LO EMBISTIÓ PERO PUDO ESQUIVARLO PASANDO POR DEBAJO DE LAS PIERNAS DE MINO TAURO JUSTO CUNADO BELL ESTABA APUNTO DE LUCHAR CONTRA EL MINO TAURO APARECE UNA CHICA RUBIA Y MATA AL MINO TAURO ENBARRANDO DE SANGRE A BELL .

BUENO CHICOS ESO FUE TODO POR HOY HASTA LA PROXIMA PARA LOS QUE ESTAS VEINDO EN YOUTUBE ESTO NO SE OLVIDEN SUSCRIBIRSE Y DARLE MANITO ARRIBA  
Y PARA LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO NO SE OLVIDEN COMENTAR QUE TAL LES PARECIO BEUNO SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO JHOUSTINBRYANJESUS Y MAS TARDE LO SUBO A YOUTUBE CON MI CUENTA FULLOTAKU .


	3. Capitulo 3

HOLA CHICOS QUE TAL! . HACA LES SALUDA SU GRAN AMIGO JHOUSTIN BUENO PUES EN ESTA OCASIÓN TRAIGO LA PARTE 3 DEL FIC :EL GUERRERO SUPREMO QUE LLEGO A DAMANCHI

AHORA COMENSEMOS CON LOS SALUDOS!

UN SALUDO PARA :

-Manuel Aparicio

-Gogeta Beron

Y POR ULTIMO Y NO MENOS IMPORTANTE :

-Joan Arcienega

PORFA NO SE OLVIDEN SUSCRIBIRSE Y DARLE MANITO ARRIBA AL VIDEO Y SI QUIEREN QUE LOS SALUDE PARA EL PROXIMO VIDEO COMENTENLO EN LOS COMENTARIOS

(NOTA DE AUTOR LOS FANFICS DRAGON BALL SUPER/DANMANCHI NO ME PERTENECEN Y LES DOY EL CREDITO A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES )

BUENO SIN MAS RELLENO COMENCEMOS ¡!

EL GUERRERO SUPREMO QUE LLEGO A DANMANCHI

CAP3:QUIEN ES LA PRINCESA DE LA ESPADA?

BUENO EN EL MOMENTO QUE BELL ESTAVA A PUNTO DE ENFRENTAR AL MINO TAURO APARECIO UN CHICA PELIRRUBIA Y TACA AL MINO TAURO MATANDOLO DE UN ATAQUE Y A SU VES EMBARANDO A BELL DE SANGRE ESTE AL ESTAR ESTUTREFACTO DE LO QUE VIO MIRO A LA CHICA Y LA CHICA LE DIJO :

LA PELIRRUBIA :ESTAS BIEN ¿?

BELL:HA.. AH…AH

Y DEL SHOCK Y NO SABER QUE DECIR SE DESMAYA ALFRENTE DE LA PELIRRUBIA EL CUAL LO MIRO CON UNA CARA DE CONFUNDIDAD Y LO QUE ISO LA PELIRRUBIA FUE ECHAR A BELL EN SUELO Y MIRARLO HASTA QUE SE DESPIERTE MIENTRRAS EN LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE BELL :

BELL:DONDE ESTOY QUE ME PASO ¿? ( SE PREGUNTABA EN SU MENTE AL ESTAR DESAMAYADO )

DE REPENTE VE QUE EL LUGAR SE VUELVE OSCURO Y DICE :

BELL:QUE ESTA PASANDO ¡! DONDE ESTO?( LO DECIA CON MIEDO )

DE LA NADA ESCUCHO UNA VOZ

LA VOZ :HEY DESPIETA … HEY DESPIERTE … HEY DESPIERTE (ESA VOZ DECIA ACADA RATO )

BELL AL OIR ESO DIJO :

BELL :QUIEN ES?(LO DECIA CON CURIOSIDAD )

LA VOZ LE SEGUIA DICIENDO :

VOZ :HEY DESPIERTA …HEY DESPIERTA … HEY DESPIERTA

BELL DE LA NADA NOTA UNA LUZ EN EL LUGAR OSCURO Y SE HACER Y VEIA BORROSO Y DECIA EN SU MENTE :

BELL:QUE ESTOY VIENDO QUE ES ESO ¿? (LO DECIA CON CURIOSIDAD )

Y CADA VES VIA MJOR HASTA QUE SE DIO CUENTA QUE LA CHICA HABIA UNA CHICA MIRANDOLO Y LA CHICA LE DIJO :

LA CHICA :ESTAS BIEN ¿?) LO DECIA CON CURIOSIDAD)

BELL AL VER A LA CHICA SE PARO RAPIDO Y SE ALTERO Y SALIO CORRIENDO DICIENDO:

BELL :AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHH ¡!... (LO DECIA MIENTRAS SALIA CORRIENDO )

MIENTRAS QUE LA CHICA LO MIRO CON CURIOSIDAD Y DIJO :

LA PELIRRUBIA:QUIEN ES ¿? ( LO DEVCIA CON CURIOSIDAD MIENTRAS PONIAN SU MANO EN LA MEJILLA )

DERREPENTE AL SALIR CORRIENDO Y SALIR DEL CALABOZO DICE EN SU MENTE :

BELL :POR FIN SALI PERO QUE PASO QUIEN ERA ESA CHICA Y COMO PUDO MATARLO DE UN ATAQUE Y PEOR HAUN SOY UN IDIOTA POR SALIR CORRIENDO AHAHA! SOLO ESTO ME PASA AMI ( LO DECIA CON INTRANQUILIDAD EN SU MENTE )

DE RREPENTE BELL LLAGA A DISIPAR UNA CASA FRENTE SUYA Y DIJO :

BELL:POR FIN YA LLEGUE ESPERO QUE HESTIA SAMA NO ME CASTIGUE O ME GRITE (LO DECIA CON MIEDO )

EN LA CASA SE ENCONTRABA UNA CHICA PELI NEGRO CAMINADO POR LA SALA DE ES CASA MIENTRAS DECIA EN VOZ ALTA :

PELINEGRO:DONDE ESTA YA ES TADE YA VA HACER DE NOCHE Y HAUN NO LLEGA (LO DECIA CON PREOCUPACIO)

Y DE RREPENTE TOCAN LA PUERTA: TOC TOC TOC , LA LA PELINEGRA VA CORRIENDO HACIA LA PUERTA Y ABRE LA PUERTA Y VE A UN CHICO PELIBLANCO CON OJOS CARMESI Y AL VERLO LE SALEN LAGRIMAS Y SE AVIENTA ENCIMA DE EL Y LE DICE :

LA PELINEGRA :DONDE ESTABAS DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO Y POR QUE ESTAS CUBIERTO DE SANGRE ¿? (LO DECIA CON LAGRIMAS ABRAZANDO AL PELIBLANCO )

EL PELIBLANCO :LOSIENTO KAMISAMA NO QUISE ASUSTARLA (LO DECIA CON TRANQUILIDAD MIENTRAS TAMBIEN ABRAZABA A LA PELINEGRA )

LA PELINEGRA AL OIR ESO LE DICE :

LA PELINEGRA :ESTA BIEN BELL PERO NO LO VUELVAS HACER NO LLEGUES TARDE NI ME PREOCUPES (LO DECIA CON UNA SONRISA Y LAGRIMAS EN LOS OJOS )

BELL:ESTA BIEN HESTIA –SAMA NUNCA MAS LO HARE ( LO DECIA CON UNA SONRISA MIENTRAS SEGUIA EMBARRADO DE SANGRE )

HESTIA :ESTA BIEN PERO ENTRA Y BAÑATE Y LAVATE ESTA TODO EMBARRADO DE SANGRE (LO DECIA CON UNA SONRISA EN SU CARA )

BELL : ESTA BIEN HESTIA SAMA (LO DIJO MIENTRAS SE PARABA )

BELL AL PARARCE ENTRO A LA CASA Y SE BAÑO Y MIENTRAS SE BAÑABA PENSABA :

BELL :HOY DIA FUE UN DIA MUY RARO PARA MI (LO DECIA BOTANDO UN SOPLIDO DE CANSANCIO )

MIENTRAS BELL PENSABA SE ACORDO QUE LE AVIA PROMETIDO A ALGUIEN QUE IRIA A SU RESTUARANTE Y SE PARO DE LA DUCHA Y DIJO :

BELL:DEMONIOS ME OLVIDE DE ESO POR COMPLETA AHAHAHA TENGO QUE DARME PRISA ¡! (LO DECIA MIENTRAS SE PARABA DE LA DUCHA O TINA CON AGUA PARA SALIR DEL BAÑO MIENTRAS SE PONIA SU TOALLA PARA CUBRIRSE Y COMENSO AL RECORDAR LO QUE LE HABIA PROMETIDO A ESA CHICA

FLASHBACK : EN LA CALLE MIENTRAS CAMINABA

MIENTRAS BELL ESTABA CORRIENDO PARA IR AL CLABOZO O MAZMORRA UNA CHICA DE PELO GRIS LE AGARRO EL POLO Y LO DETUVO Y LE DIJO :

PELIGRIS:DISCULPE PERO ESTO ES SUYO (LE DIJO ENTREGANDOLE UNA GEMA A BELL)

BELL:GRACIAS SEGURO QUE ME OLVIDE CAMBIAR TODAS LAS GEMAS JEJEJE(LO DECIA CON UNA SONRISA MIENTRAS SE RASCABA LA CABEZA )

LA PELIGRIS:OH ¡! ERES UN AVENTURERO ¿? (LE PREGUNTO CON ASOMBRO )

CUANDO BELL ESTAVA A PUNTO DE DECIRLE ALGO SU ESTOMAGO SUENA PONIENDO EN VERGÜENZA A BELL HACIENDO DE QUE LA PELIGRIS SONRIE Y LE DA :

PELIGRIS :TOMA (LE DIJO CON ALEGRIA MIENTRAS LE DABA COMIDA )

BELL:NO PUEDO ACEPTARESO ES TU DESAYUNO (LE DECIA BELL NEGANDOSE A RRESIVIR ESO )

PELIGRIS:NO TE PREOCUPES CUANDO HABRAR EL BART PODRE COMER (LE DECIA CON UNA SONRISA)

BELL SIN MAS REMEDIO ACEPTO LA COMIDA Y LE DIJO :

BELL:MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARME SU COMIDA SEÑORITA (LE DECIA MIENTRAS LE DABA UNA REVERENCIA )

PELIGRIS:NO TE PREOCUPES PERO HASME UNA PROMESA (LO DECIA CON UN POCO DE SONROJO)

BELL:SI CLARO DIME PERO CUAL SI SE PODRIA SABER JEJEJE ¿? (LO DECIA CONUNA SONRISA)

PELIGRIS :PROMETEME QUE IRAS AL BAR HOY DIA EN LA NOCHE (SE LO DIJO CON UN SONROJO )

BELL:CLARO! COM DIGA SEÑORITA IRE AL BART Y DISCULPE DEJEME PRESENTARME MI NOMBRE ES BELL

PELIGRIS:ES UN GUSTO CONOCERTE BELL MI NOMBRE ES FLOVA (LE DIJO CON UNA SONRISA EN LA CARA )

BELLS :PUES ES UN PLACER CONOCERLA BUENO ME TENGO QUE IR AL CALABOZO JEJEJE MUCHA GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA Y LE PROMETO QUE IRE AL BART ( LO DECIA CON UNA SONRISA )

FLOVA:PUES HASTA LUEGO NOS VEMOS EN LA NOCHE ( LE DIJO MIENTRAS ENTRABA AL BART )

Y ASI BELL SE DIRIGIO RUMBO AL CALABOZO O MASMORRA

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

MIENTRAS BELL RECORDABA LO QUE PASO SE ESTABA CAMBIANDO YA CUANDO ESTAVA APUNTO DE IRSE LE DIJO A HESTIA :

BELL:AHORA VEULVO HESTIA SAMA

HESTIA:YA OK CUIDATE PERO NO TE DEMORES

BELL SE DIRIGIA AL BAR PERO CUANDO VIO EL BAR SE DIO CUENTA QUE EL CHICO QUE CHOQUE ESTE DIA ESTAVA APUNTO DE ENTRAR Y CUANDO EL CHICO ESTAVA APUNTO DE ENTRAR BELL LO LLAMO

BELL:RAM ¡!

MIENTRAS TANTO CUANDO RAM ESTAVA APUNTO DE ENTRAR AL BAR O RESTAURANTE ESCUCHO LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN LLAMANDOLO Y EN ESO CUANDO VOLTEA VE A BELL Y RAM LE DICE :

RAM :BELL MUCHO QUE COINCIDENCIA QUE NOS ENCONTRAMOS COMO ESTAS ¿? ( LO DIJO CON UNA SONRISA )

BELL:PUES IVA A ENTRAR A COMER JEJEJEJE(LO DECIA MIENTRAS SE RASCABA LA CABEZA )

RAM: PUES QUE COINCIDENCIA QUE TAL SI ENTRAMOS JUNTOS (LE DIJO MIENTRAS SE ACERCABA A BELL)

BELL:CLARO! COMO COMO GUSTES (LO DECIA FELIZ )

RAM Y BELL ENTRARON Y FUERON RECIBIDOS POR FLOVA QUIEN ESPERABA A BELL PERO FLOVIA NO SABIA QUE BELL Y A VENIR CON UN CHICO QUE NUNCA HABIA VISTO MIENTRAS PENSABA FLOVA:

FLOVA:QUE CHICO TAN GUAPO ¡! NUNCA VI UN CHICO COMO EL CREO QUE HOY ES MI DIA DE SUERTE CREO QUE ENCONTRE EL AMOR (LO DECIA CON SONROJO MIENTRAS PENSABA ) QUIEN SERA EL CHICO Y COMO SE LLAMARA ¿?(SEGUIA PENSANDO FLOVA CON CURIOSIDAD )

DE REPENTE BELL SE ACERCA A FLOVA Y LKE DICE A ELLA :

BELL:FOLVA ESTAS BIEN ¿?( LO DECIA MIENTRAS AGITABA SU MANO ALFRENTE DE ELLA PARA SSACRALA DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS)

FLOVA AL REACIONAR SE PUSO ROJA Y SE PUSO NERVIOSA Y LE DIJO A BELL :

FLOVA :ESTE ESTE YA VENISTE ¡! SABIA QUE VENDRIAS (LO DECIA CON UNA SONRISA NERVIOSA CON UN POCO DE VERGÜENZA AL VER A RAM )

BELL: SI ¡! VINE COMO TE PROMETI PERO TAMBIEN VINO CONJ UN AMIGO PRESENTANDOLO A RAM

RAM SE ACERCA A FLOVA Y LE DICE :

RAM: MUCHO GUSTO SEÑORITA MI NOMBRE ES RAM ES UN PLACER CONOCERLA (LO DECIA CON MODALES MOSTRANDO UNA BELLA SONRISA ])

FLOVA AL VER LA ACTITUD DE RAM SE SONROJO COMO TOMATE Y SE PUSO MUY NERVIOSA Y COMENSO A TARTAMUDEAR Y LE DIJO :

FLOVA:ES..ES..ES…ES…TE ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLO RAM MI…MI…MI..MI… NOMBRE ES FLOVA (LO DECIA MUY NERVIOSAMENTE )

EN CUAL RAM PUSO SU SONRISA Y LE DIJO CON TODA CALMA Y TRANQUILIDAD MIENTRAS VEIA LOS OJOS DE FLOVA EL CUAL BRILLAVAN CADA VES MAS Y MAS A VER A RAM Y RAM LE DIJO:

RAM:ESPERO PODERNOS LLEVARNOS BIEN (LO DECIA CON UNA SONRISA )

ESA SONRISA QUE DE NUEVO MOSTRO SACO HAUN EL SONROJO DE RAM PERO BELL INTERRUMPIO DICEINDO :

BELL : ESTE DONDE NOS PODEMOS SENTAR ¿?(LO DECIA MIENTRAS SE RRASCABA LA CABEZA)

FLOVA AL ESCCHAR LAS PALABRAS DE BELL LO QUE ISO FUE SALIR DEL TRANSE Y A LA VES DEL NERVIOSISMMO QUE OCACIONO RAM AL VERLA Y LE DIJO A BELL :

FLOVA:ESTE CLARO VENGAN POR HACA TENGO UNA MESA PARA USTEDES LO DECIA MIENTRAS LLEVABA A RAM Y A BELL POR ALLA . RAM AL LLEGAR SE SENTO CON BELL Y LE DIJIERON A FLOVA A LA VES:

RAM Y BELL :MUCHA GRACIAS ¡! 8 LO DEVCIAN SONRIENDO LOS CHICOS )

FLOVA :ESTE QUE QUIEREN QUE LES SIRVA (LO DECIA SACANDO UNA PLUMA Y UNA BLOCK DE NOTAS )

RAM:PUES DEME 2 PLATOS DE TODO EL MENU ( LO DECIA CON UNA SONRISAMIENTRAS CERRABA LOS OJOS )

BELL Y FLOVA AL ESCUCHAR ESO SE SORPRENDIERON Y DIJIERON :

BELL:QUE ¡! NO CREO QUE TE ACABES TODO ESO (LO DECIA IMPRESIONADO)

RAM:PUES YO CREO QUE SI (LO DECIA RIENDO AL VER QUE BELL SEIMPRESIONO )

FLOVA:PUES COMO GUSTE ¡! CREO QUE HOY GANARE MUCHO DINERO(LO DECIA CON UNA SONRISA Y LE PREGUNTA A BELL ) , TU QUE PEDIRAS (LO DECIA CON UNA SONRISA )

BELL:PUES PEDIRE CARNE ASADA JEJEJE( LO DECIA CON NERVIOSISMO MIENTRAS SE RRASCABA LA CABEZA)

FLOVA TERMINA DE APUNTAR LOS PEDIDOS Y LE DICE A LOS CHICOS :

FLOVA :COMO GUSTEN DENTRO DE UNOS MINUTOS TRAERE SU COMIDA

RAM :CLARO ¡! COMO GUSTES ESPERARE

BELL:YO IGUAL JEJEJEJE ( LO DECIA MIENTRAS SE RRASCABA LA CABEZA )

CUANDO FLOVA SE VA RAM Y BELL ESTABAN PLACTICANDO EN LA MESA Y BELL LE PREGUNTA A RAM :

BELL:ESTE UNA PREGUNTA (LO DECIA CON NERVIOSISMO Y CURIOSIDAD )

RAM:CLARO!... DIME QUE QUIERES SABER (LO DECIA CON TARNQUILIDAD ENCAMBIO YA SABIA QUE LE IVA A PREGUNTAR )

BELL :DE DONDE CONSEGUIRASDINERO PARA PAGAR TODO LO HAS PEDIDO ESMUCHO ( LO DECIA CON INTRIGA Y CURIOSIDAD AL NO SABER QUE LE IVA A RESPONDER )

RAM :CON ESTO (LO DECIA CON UNA SONRISA )

RAM PUSO SUS MANOS DEBAJO DE LA MESA PARA QUE BELL PIENSE QUE ESTABA SACANDO DINERO PERO LO QUE EN REALIDAD HACIA ERA CREAR UN LINGOTE DE ORO PARA DESPUES DE CREARLO FINGRI QUE LO HABIA SACADO DE SU ROPA PARA MOSTRARLE A BELL EL CUAL AL VER LO QUE SACO RAM SE IMPRESIONO Y LE DIJO :

BELL:QUE ¡! ENTONCES ERES MILLONARIO QUE ERES UN CONDE O UN REY (LO DECIA ASOMBRADO Y CON INTRIGA )

RAM AL OIR ESO SACO UNA PEQUEÑA SONRISA Y LE DIJO TRANQUILAMENTE:

RAM :ESTE NO SOY MILLONARIO , LO QUE PASA ES QUE MIENTRAS ESTABA EN EL BOSQUE ENCONTRE ESTO TIRADO JEJEJEJE (LO DECIA A BELL PARA QUE NO SOSPECHARA NADA Y DE PASO PARA QUE NO LE TENGA MIEDO YA QUE SI SABIA LO QUE ERA SE IVA A ASUSTAR)

BELL:ENCERIO?( LO DECIA CON INCREBILIDAD ) , ENTONCES ERES MUY SUERTUDO JEJEJE (LO DIJO CON UNA SONRISA ACEPTANDO LO QUE RAM LE DIJO )

EN ESO RAM LE PREGUNTA A BELL:

RAM :QUE TAL TU DIA Y POR QUE IVAS CORRIENDO , NO TENDRA NADA QUE VER CON ESE RARO CALABOZO QUE EH VISTO?... ¿NO? (LO DECIA CON CURIOSIDAD )

BELL:PUES SI ACERTASTES (LO DECIA CON UNA SONRISA),LO QUE PASA ES QUE SOY UN AVENTURERO (LO DIJO CON ORGULLO Y DESPUES BELL LE PRENGUNTA ),TU A QUE FAMILIA PERTENECES YA QUE NUNCA HOY DE TI PERO PARECE QUE ERES UNO YA QUE VEO TU CUERPO EN MUY BUENA FORMA (LO DECIA CON CURIOSIDAD )

EN CUANDO RAM OYO ESO RAM LE PREGUNTO CON CURIOSIDAD :

RAM :COMO DE QUE A QUE FAMILIA PERTENESCO ¿? (LO DECIA CON CUROSIDAD )

BELL:QUE ¡! COMO QUE NO SABES QUE ES UN AVENTURERO ¿? .SI TODOS QUISIERAN SER UNO ( LO DECIA CON ASOMBRO A LA RESPUESTA SINCERA DEL DIOS )

RAM:ES QUE AYER LLEGUE A ESTE PUEBLO Y POR ESO ES QUE NO SE QUE ES UN AVENTURERO JEJEJE (LO DECIA MIENTRAS SE RASCABA LA CABEZA)

BELL:BUENO TE EXPLICARE QUE ES UN AVENTURERO ¡! (LO DECIA CON ORGULLO )

RAM:BUENO ENTONCES DIME QUE ES UN AVENTURERO (LO DECIA EMOCIONADO )

BELL:LOS AVENTUREROS SON PERSONA BENDECIDAS POR LOS DIOSES SIENDO CAPACES DE PELEAR CON MOUSTROS Y GANAR MAS PODER QUE UNA PERSONA NORMAL TIENE (LO DECIA SERIAMENTE)

RAM AL OIR ESO SE EMOCIONO YA QUE EL SIEMPRE QUISO TENER UNA AVENTURA PERO CUANDO ESTABA A PUNTO DE DECIRLE PARA UNIRSE LLEGA FLOVA CON MAS SIRVIENTAS TRAYENDO LA COMIDA :

FLOVA :HACA ESTA LA COMIDA ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN (LO DECIA SONRIENDO )

RAM:POR FIN ¡! A COMER (LO DECIA CON ANSIAS DE COMER )

BELL:SI TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE JEJEJE(LO DECIA RASCANDOSE LA CABEZA)

RAM AL VER LA COMIDA SE HABIA OLVIDADO QUE IVA DECIRLE QUE QUERIA SE RUN AVENTURERO Y EMPESARON A COMER TECNICAMENTE BELL NO PUDO COMER AL ESTAR EN SHOCK CON FLOVA AL VER COMO RAM COMIA Y COMIA PLATO TRAS PLATO COMO SI NADA TANTO FUE HACIA QUE LAS SIRVIENTAS VENIAN TRAYANDO PLATOS Y SACANDO PLATOS BELL AL VER ESTO LE DIJO A FLOVA:

BELL:JAMAS PENSE VER A HALGUIEN COMIENDO HASI (LO DIJO DISCRETAMENTE PARA QUE RAM NO LO OYESE )

FLOVA :TIENES RAZON NI YO CREIA QUE COMERIA Y LO MAS IMPACTANTE ES QUE SE COMIO TODO LO QUE PIDIO Y SIGUE PÍEDIENDO MAS Y MAS ¡!(LO DECIA CON ASOMBRO )

AL FINAL RAM LLEVABA COMIENDO 120 PLATOS Y SEGUIA COMIENDO , MIENTRAS COMIAN HABREN LA PUERTA Y ENTRA UN GRUPO DE PERSONAS .

LAS PERSONAS AL ENTRAR HICIERON QUE EL LUGAR LOS HOMBRES QUE ESTABAN VIENDO COMER A RAM LO DEJARAN DE VER A EL PARA QUE VEAN AL GRUPO DE AVENTUREROS Y DIJIERON:

HOMBRE 1:PERO SI SON LA FAMILIA LOKI LOS MATA GIGANTES ( LO DECIA CON ASOMBRO )

HOMBRE 2: TIENES RAZON PERO MIREN A ESA CHICAB RUBIA QUE ESTA ALLI ES MUY BELLA(LO DECIA CON UNA MIRADA LUJURIENTA)

HOMBRE 3: MAS RESPETO NO SABES QUIEN ES ELLA ¿?(LO DECIA UN POCO ENOJADO)

HOMBR :QUIEN ES ELLA ¿? (LO DEVIAN CON CURIOSIDAD )

HOMBRE 3 :HACASO NO SE DIERON CUENTA QUE ES LA PRINCESA DE LA ESPADA

HOMBR : QUE ¡! ESA BELLEZA ES LA PRINCESA DE LA ESPADA (LO DECIAN CON ASOMBRO )

HOMBRE 3 :SI AHORAN COMPORTENCE PARA NO INCOMODAR A LA FAMILIA LOKI ( LO DECIA CON ADMIRACON AL VER A ESA FAMILIA )

LA FAIMILIA LOKI SE SENTO EN UNA MESA QUE HABIAN RESERVADO LOS SUJETOS QUE ESTABAN AHÍ ERAN :

-UN HOMBRE CON COLA Y OREJAS DE GATO PELIGRIS (ESTE TINIA UNA MIRADA SERIA )

-DOS CHICAS DE PIELES MORENAS Y PELINEGRAS (ELLAS PARECIAN HERMANAS PERO SE DIFERENCIABAN YA QUE UNA TENIA MAYORES ATIBUTOS QUE LA OTRA)

-UN ENANO CON UNA MIRADA PENETRANTE (ESTE ESTABA SERIO Y PARECIA UN VIKINGO )

-UNA MEDIO ELFA DE CABELLO VERDE CON MIRADA FRIA (ESTA ESTABA JUNTO AL ENANO)

-UNA CHICA DE CABELLO NEGRO CON UNA MIRADA TIMIDA (ELLA ESTABA AL ULTMIMO DE TODOS)

-UN CHICO PELIRRUBIO CON UN COMPORTAMIENTO SERENO (EL ESTABA JUNTO AL ENANO Y LA MEDIO ELFA )

-UNA CHICA ALEGRE CON CABELLO CORTO Y PELIRROJO (ESTA SE ENCONTRABA DELANTE DE TODOS)

Y POR ULTIMO Y NO MENOS IMPORTANTE SE ENCONTRABA :

-UNA CHICA PELIRRUBIA CON UNA MIRADA PENETRANTE CAPAZ DE IMNOTISARTE CON SU BELLEZA

ESTOS ERAN TODOS LO QUE PASARON Y PERTENCIENTES A LA FAMILIA LOKI QUE ESTABAN SENTADOS HABLANDO .

BELL VEIA CON VERGÜENZA A ESAS PERSONAS YA QUE LA CHICA PELIRRUBIA LA HABIA SALVADO Y QUE TONTAMENTE HABIA HUIDO DE ELLA EN ESO FLOVA SE LE DICE A BELL MIENTRAS RAM SEGUIA COMIENDO :

FLOVA :ELLOSSON LA FAMILIA LOKI SON CLIENTES COMUNES POR AQUÍ

BELL:OH ¡ SERIO QUE INTERESANTE NO SABIA SE QUE ELLOS SON CONOCIDOS POR MATAR MOUSTROS GIGANTES (LO DECIA CON ASOMBRO L DIRIRGIR SU MIRADA AL GRUPO DE AVENTUREROS )

EN ESO RAM ACABA EL HABIA COMIDO 178 PLATOS Y DIJO :

RAM:AL FIN ME LLENE (LO DIJO MIENTRAS SE RASCABA LA BARRIGA )

LOS CHICOS A VER A RAM SE IMPRESIONARON YA QUE LUCIA SU CUERPO NORMAL COMO SI NO HUBIERA COMIDO TODA ESA COMIDA Y BELL LE DICA A RAM DEJANDO DE VER A LOS AVENTUREROS DE LA FAMILIA LOKI :

BELL:WOW!1 ENSERIO PUEDES COMER ESO Y VERTE NORMAL (LO DECIA SOMBRADO)

RAM :SI JEJEJE CREO QUE POR MI GEBTICA FAMILIAR (LO DECIA SONRIENDO )

EN ESO SE ACERCA A FLOVA A RAM CON LA CUENTA EL CUAL ERA 500.000 MONEDAS Y LE DICE :

FLOVA:HACA ESTA LA CUENTA (LO DECIA MIENTRAS LE ENTRGABA A RAM )

RAM :WOW ES MUCHO JEJEJE BEUNO TENGA (LE DECIA ENTRAGANDOLE EL LINGOTE DE ORO EL CUAL PESABA 5 KILOS

FLOVA :WOW ES MUCHO MAS DE LO QUE ME TIENE QUE PAGAR ES MUCHO LO QUE ME DIO NO SE COMO DEVOLVERLE SU VUELTO ¡! (LO DECIA ASOMBRADA)

RAM:NO TE PREOCUPES QUEDATE CON EL CAMBIO (LO DECIA TRANQUILAMENTE CON UNA SONRISA)

EN ESO FLOVA SE ALEGRO Y LE DIJO :

FLOVA :MUCHAS GRACIAS,VOY A DECIRLE A MI JEFA DE ESTO (LO DECIA MIENTRAS SE RETIRABA )

EN ESO FLOVA SE ACERCA AL MUJER QUE ESTABA EN EL BAR Y LE DICE ;

FLOVA :EL CHICO DE ALLA NOS ACAB DE 40 MILLONES (LO DESIA CON ASOMBRO)

LA MUJER AL OIR ESO SE AMBRO Y LE DIJO :

LA MUJER:QUE ¡! QUIEN ES ESE HOMBRE PARA AGRADECERLE (LO DECIA CON UNA SONRISA EN SU CARA )

FLOVA :ES EL QUE NOS PIDIO MUCHA COMIDA (LO DECIA APUNTANDO SU MANO A RAM )

EL CUAL LA SEÑORA LO VIO Y PENSO :

EN L A MENTE DE LA SEÑORA: ESE HOBRE DEBE SER MILLONARIO TENGO QUE AGRADECERLE VOY A DECIRLE GRACIAS (PENSABA MIENTRAS SALIA DEL ESTAND DE BAR Y SE ACERCABA A RAM CON FLOVA )

AL ESTAR ALFRENTE DE RAM Y BELL QUE POR CIERTO RAM PAGO LO QUE PIDIO BELL Y BELL ESTABA AGRADECIDO LA SEÑORA LE DIJO A RAM :

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR DARNOS ESA CANTIDAD DE DINERO ESTAS INVITADO A VENIR CUNADO QUIERES HACA (LO DECIA DANDOLE UNA REVERENCIA A RAM )

EL CUAL SOLO SONRIO Y LE DIJO TRANQUILAMENTE :

RAM :NO SE PREOCUPE SEÑORA MAS BIEN GRACIAS POR ATENDERME BIEN (LO DECIA MIENTRAS SE PARABA Y HACIA UNA REVERENCIA A LA SEÑORA IGUAL COMO ELLA A EL)

LA SEÑORA AL VER LA ACTITUD DEL JOVEN SONRIE Y SE RETIRA AL STAND DE BAR SIN ANTES DECIRLE ESTO :

LA SEÑORA :ESPERO QUE VUELVA SEGUIDO (LO DECIA CON UNA PEQUEÑA SONRISA)

RAM :SI SEÑORA ESO TENGALO CON SEGURO ( LO DECIA ALEGREMENTE )

RAM SE DA CUENTA QUE LAS PERSONAS YA NO ESTABAN MIRANDO A EL SINO ESTABAN MIRANDO AL GRUPO DE PERSONAS QUE ESTA AHÍ Y LE PREGUNTA A BELL QUIENES ERAN :

RAM :BELL ME PODRIAS DECIR QUIENES SON ¿?(LO DECIA CON CURIOSIDAD )

FLOVA AL QUEDARSE Y NO IRSE CON LA SEÑORA INTERRUMPE LO QUE LE IVA A DECIR BELL Y LE DICE :

BELL:ELLOS SON (ESTABA DICIENDO ESO CUANDO DERREPENTE )

FLOVA :BELL SAM DEJEME DECIRLE A RAM KUN QUIENES SON (LO DECIA CON UN POCO DE SONROJO)

BELL:ESTA BIEN DILE TU FLOVA (LO DECIA CALLANDOSE MIENTRAS ESTABA POR ESCUCHAR LO QUE LE IVA A DECIR FLOVA A RAM )

FLOVA :RAM ELLOS SON LA FAMILIA DE LOKI MAS CONOCIDOS COMO LOS CAZA GIGANTES Y ES UNA DE LAS FAMILIAS MAS FUERTES QUE EXISETEN (LO DECIA CON ADMIRACION VIENDO A LA FAMILIA LOKI )

RAM :SI SON LOS MAS FUERTES WOW QUE EMOCION ESPERO ALGUN DIA TENER UN DULEO AMISTOSO CON ELLOS (LO DECIA CON BRILLO EN SUS OJOS)

BELL ESTAVA A PUNTO DE DECIRLE A ALGO A RAM PERO EL CHICO GATO PELIGRIS DE LA FAMILIA LOKI SE PARA Y DICE EN VOZ ALTA :

EL PELIGRIS CON OREJAS DE GATO :AIZ POR QUE NO LE CUENTA COMO SALVASTES LA VIDA DE UN ESTUPIDO Y DEVIL AVENTURERO QUE ESTABA HUYENDO COMOMARICA DE LOS MINO TAUROS QUE DEJAMOS SALIR DE UN DE LOS PISOS CENTRARLES(LO DECIA EN VOZ ALTA PARA QUE TODOS ESCUCHEN )

EN ESO BELL AL ESCUCHAR LO QUE DECIA EL CHICO GATO SE AGACHO Y SE PUSO IMPOTENTE AL NO PODER DECIR NADA ESO SE DIO CUENTA RAM Y FLOVA QUE LO MIRABA Y LE DECIAN :

FLOVA :NO LES HAGAS CASO NO SABEN LO QUE DICEN (LO DECIA CALMANDO A BELL)

RAM:TRANQUILO BELL NO DEJARE QUE ESE MALDITO HABLE MAL DE MIS AMIGOS (LO DECIA ENOJANDOSE POCO A POCO SIN QUE FLOVA Y BELL SE DIERAN CUENTA )

EN ESO MIENTRAS CONTABA EL CHICO GATO LO QUE PASABA LA CHICA ELFO LO INTERRUMPE Y LE DICE:

CHICA ELFO :DEBERIAS TENER VERGÜENZA AL AVER DEJADO QUE LOS MINO TAUROS SE ESCAPEN PONIENDO EN PELIGRO A UN POBRE AVENTURERO( LO DECIA REGAÑANDO AL CHICO GATO )

EL CHICO GATO AL OIR ESO LE DICE DE FORMA ARROGANTE A LA CHICA ELFO:

CHICO GATO :QUE TIENE DE MALO HABLAR DE LA BASURA YA QUE ES NADA MAS QUE BASURA

LA MEDIO ELFA:PUES POR TU CULPA POR POCO MUERE

RAM AL SEGUIR OYENDOSE ESO SE INCOMODABA E ENOJABA MAS AL VER A BELL MAS Y MAS DEPRIMIDO Y ENTONCES EL CHICO GATO DISE ALGO QUE IVA A REBALSAR EL VASO DE COLERA A RAM :

CHICO GATO Y LO MAS GRACIOSO ES QUE EL COBARDE SE FUE CORRIENDO DESPUES DE QUE AIZ LO SALVARA

RAM AL ESCUCHAR SE PARA Y TODOS LO MIRAN A RAM HASTA EL CHICO GATO QUE NO SABIA QUE SE IBA A ARREPENTIR TODO LO QUE EL HABIA DICHO .RAM SE ACERCA POCO A POCO PONIENDO ALFRENTE DEL SUJETO Y RAM LE DICE :

RAM :QUE TE PASA ACASO NO SABES RESPETAR A LOS DEMAS(LO DECIA CAMIANDO SU COMPORTAMIENTO A LA DE UN ARROGANTE )

CHICO GATO :QUE TE PASA BASURA TU QUIEN ERES PARA A MI DECIRME QUE DECIR (LO DECIA RIENDOSE BURLOSAMENTE DE RAM )

RAM:PUES ESTE HOMBRE VA HACER EL QUE TE ENSEÑE MODALES INSECTO (LO DIJO DE FORMA BURLONA)

EL CHICO GATO AL OIR ESTO SE ENOJO Y LE TIRO UN GOLPE EN LA CARA RAM PENSANDO QUE LO HABIA GOLPEADO PERO ENREALIDAR RAM CON UN DEDO DETUVO EL PUÑTE DEL CHICO GATO ASAMBRANDO A TODOS EL CHICO GATO DE NUEVO QUISO TIRARLE UN PUÑETE PERO CON TODO SU FUERZA HACIENDO DEL QUE PUÑO LE EMVUELVA UN AURA BLANCA ASUSTANDO A TODOS YA QUE ESE GOLPE ERA CAPAZ DE MATAR A ALGUIEN Y ASU VEZ QUE ERA LA PRIMERA VES QUE EL PELIGRIS GATO TIRABA UN PUÑETE CON TODA SU FUERZA EL CUAL LA MEDIO ELFA DIJO GRITANDO :

MEDIO ELFA:DETENTE ¡! LO PUEDES MATAR

PUES FUE DEMASIADO TARDE ELGOLPE YA HABIA IMPACTADO PERO FUE DETENIDO CON UN DEDO ASOMBRANDO A TODOS ESTE AL DETENER EL ATAQUE AGARRA EL BRAZO DEL CHICO GATO Y LO SAC A LA FUERZA DEL RESTAURANT BART YA QUE SABIA QUE LA SEÑORA SE ENOJARIA SI LE PEGA DENTRO DE SU LOCAL .

RAM AGARRO AL CHICO GATO Y DESAPARECIO CON EL ASOMBRANDO A TODOS PERO LO MAS IMPRESIONATE ES QUE NI VIEN DESAPARECIO UNA BRISA A TODOS EMPUJO ABRIENDO LA PUERTA VIENDO A RAM CON EL CHICO GATO RAM TIRA AL CHICO GATO AL SUELO Y LE DICE:

RAM :QUE TE CREES TU ¿? PARA HABLAR MAL DE ALGUIEN (LO DECIA ARROGANTEMENTE )

EL CHICO GATO :MALDITO TE VOY A MATAR ( LO DECIA AMENAZANDO A RAM PERO EN REALIDAD EL CHICO ESTABA ASUSTADO AL VER QUE RAM DETUVO SU GOLPE MAS FUERTE )

EN ESO TODOS SALEN AL VER LO QUE PASABA I VEN LO QUE NUNCA SE IMAGINARON :

VIERON AL CHICO GATO TIRADO EN SUELO Y A RAM PARADO MIRANDOLO SIN DECIR NADA EN ESO RAM SE VOLTEA Y SE MARCHA SIN ANTES DECIRLE :

RAM :NO VALES LA PENA(LO DECIA MIENTRAS LE DABA LA ESPALDA AL CHICO GATO ALEJANDOSE DE EL )

RAM AL ALEJARSE DEJA A TODOS IMPRESIONADOS YA QUE HABIA SIDO EL PRIMER SUJETO QUE HUMILLABA AL CHICO GATO EN ESO EL PELIGRIS CORRE INTENDO MATAR A RAM DICIENDO :

CHICO GATO:MUERE MALDITO ( LO DECIA TIRANDOLE UN GOLPE EN LA ESPALDA)

CUANDO PENSABA QUE LE HABIA DADO A RAM DESAPARECE ASUSTANDO A EL PELIGRIS :

PELIGRIS:DONDE ESTAS MALDITOS ¡! JA! SEGURO QUE SE ESCAPO ESA BASURA (LO DECIA CON TEMOR )

EN ESO OYE UNA VOZ EN SU ESPALDA QUE:

RAM :DUERME (LO DIJO FRIAMENTE ASIENDO QUE EL CHICO GATO ESTA HORRORISADO DE MIEDO)

EL CUAL RECIBE UN GOLPE EN EL CUELLO NOQUENDOLO DEJANDOLO TIRADO EN SUELO EL CAUL RAM LO AGARRA LO LEVANTA Y LE ENTREGA AL PELIGRIS NOQUEADO A LA FAMILIA LOKI :

RAM :CREO QUE ESTO ES SUYO (LO DIJO CON VOZ CALMADA )

RAM ACUESTA L CUERPO EN SUELO ENTRAGANDOLO A LA FAMILIA DE LOKI QUE ESTABA EN SHOCK RETIRANDOSE SIN ANTES ESCUCHAR ALGO QUE ERA LA VOZ DE LA PELIRROJA DE CABELLO CORTO :

LA PELIRROJA :DISCULPENOS POR LOS INCOMENIENTES QUE LE ISO MI FAMILIAR (LO DECIA CON ASOMBRO )

RAM :NO SE PREOCUPE (LO DECIA DANDOLE UNA SONRISA Y LUEGO RETIRANDOSE Y ACERCANDOSE A BELL EL CUAL ESTABA SOLO YA QUE FLOVA NO SALIO YA QUE ESTABA PROHIBIDO QUE SALIERA EN ESO RAM SE ACERCA A BELL:

RAM :YA NO TE MOLESTARA AMIGO (LO DECIA SONRIENDO )

BELL:GRACIAS AMIGO (LO DECIA CON UNA SONRRISA Y ASOMBRO PERO A LA VEZ CON MIEDO)

RAM :NO TE PREOCUPES (LO DIJO CALMANDO A BELL)

BELL:NO SE COMO AGRADECERTE (LO DECIA CON UN POCO DE PENA EN SUS OJOS )

RAM:NO TE PREOCUPES AMIGO MAS BIEN ESO ES LON QUE HACEN LOS AMIGOS JEJEJE (LO DECIA SONRRIENDO)

BELL EN ESO RECUERDA QUE ERA NUEVO EN LA CIUDAD Y LE PREGUNTA A RAM :

BELL:TE GUSTARIA DORMIR EN MI CASA YA QUE COMOI ERES NUEVO PIENSO QUE HAUN NO TIENES DONDE ALOJARTE

RAM:PUES GRACIAS AMIGO PERO NO QUIERO INCOMODARTE JEJEJE(LO DECIA MIENTRAS SE RASCABA LA CABEZA )

BELL:NO TE PREOCUPES ES LO UNICO QUE PUEDO HACER POR AYUDARME (LO DECIA CON UNA SONRISA )

RAM SIN MAS REMEDIO ACEPTO A VER QUE BELL ESTABA DE ACUERDO QUE ESTE AHÍ

RAM :ENTONCE GRACIAS A QUE HORA VAMOS PARA TU CASA (LO DECIA CON CURIOSIDA )

BELL:AHORA IREMOS VAMOS ( LE DECIA GUIANDO AL RAM )

RAM SEGUIA A BELL MIENTRAS QUE EN LA FAMILIA DE LOKI ESTABAN INPRECIONADOS POR LO QUE PASO PERO SE LOS OLVIDO QUE EL CHICO PELIGRIS ESTABA DESMALLADO ASI QUE AL DARSE CUENTA LO CARGARON Y SE FUERON LO MAS ANTES POSIBEL ASU CASA .

YA LLEGANDO A ELLA LLEVAN AL PELIGRIS EN SU CUARTO A QUE LO CUREN PERO SE IMPRESIONAN DE NO TENIA NINGUN RASGUÑO NI TENIA GOLPES LEVES FUE COMO SI EL CHICO PELIRROJO LO HUBIESE CURADO MIENTRAS SE LOS ENTRAGABA, IMPRESIONADO A LA MEDIO ELFA QUE ESTABA AL COSTADO DE LA PELIRRUBIA AIZ :

MEDIO ELFA :COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO ESTE LASTIMADO DESPUES DE SER ARRASTADO POR EL PISO Y NOQUEADO (LO DECIA CON ASOMBRO )

AIZ:HUMM..? NO SE PERO ESE CHICO PELIRROJO ME DA CURIOSIDAD QUISIERA SABER QUIEN ES ESA PERSONA (LO DECIA CON INTRIGA Y CURIOSIDAD )

MEDIO ELFA:TIENES RAZON PERO QUIEN SERA ESA PERSONA ¿? , PERO POR LO QUE OBSERVE ES DE BUEN CORAZON YA QUE NO DUDO EN DEFENDER AL CHICO QUE SALVASTES .

AIZ:TIENES ESO ES ADMIRABLE Y DE PASO DE QUE NO FUE GROSERO CON NOSOTRO NI SIQUIERA NOS AMENAZO(LO DECIA CON UN POCO DE ADMIRACION)

MEDIO ELFA :SI PERO LO MAS IMPRESIONATE ES QUE ES MUY EDUCADO PARA SER MUY PODEROSO (LO DECIA CON ASOMBRO)

AIZ :SI PERO TAMBIEN ES MUY GUAPO (LO DECIA CON CINSERIDAD Y CON UN POCO DE SONROJO QUE A SIMPLE VISTA NADIO SE DARIA CUENTA PERO LA MEDIO ELFA SI SE DIO CUENTA )

MEDIO ELFA :POR LO QUE VEO EL CHICO PELIRROJO TE INTERESA (LO DECIA CON UNA SONRISA QUE A SIMPLE VISTA NADIE SE DARIA CUENTA )

AIZ:PUES SI ME INTERESA QUIERO SABER QUIEN ES (LO DECIA FRIIAMENTE PERO CON UN POCO DE SONROJO)

MEDIO ELFO :ME PREGUNTO DONDE ESTARA AHORA

MIENTRAS TAN EN OTRO LUGAR SE ENCONTRABA UNA MUJER PELIBLANCA QUE HABIA OBSEVADO LO QUE PASO :

PELIBLANCA:ESE SUJETO ES MUY PODEROSO EL ES PERFECTO PARA QUE SEA MIO (LO DECIA MIENTRAS SE REI DESCONTROLADAMENTE )

EN ESO RAM Y BELL LLEGAN Y SON RESIVIDOS POR .

ESPERO QUE LE A YA GUSTADO NO SE OLVIDEN DARLE LIKE Y SUCRIBIRSE SE DESPIDE JHOUSTIN

HASTA LA PROXIMA ¡! PARA LO QUE ESTEN ESCUCHANDO Y PARA LO QUE ESTEN LEYANDO MAÑANA SUBO LA SIGUIENTE PARTE EN FANFICTION :D


	4. Capitulo 4

HOLA CHICOS QUE TAL! . HACA LES SALUDA SU GRAN AMIGO JHOUSTIN BUENO PUES EN ESTA OCASIÓN TRAIGO LA PARTE 4 DEL FIC :EL GUERRERO SUPREMO QUE LLEGO A DAMANCHI  
AHORA COMENSEMOS CON LOS SALUDOS!  
UN SALUDO PARA :  
\- Manuel Aparicio  
\- Juan Eduardo Godinez***  
-Dios Ryuk  
\- cesar morales  
Y POR ULTIMO Y NO MENOS IMPORTANTE :  
-ignacio de la torre  
PORFA NO SE OLVIDEN SUSCRIBIRSE Y DARLE MANITO ARRIBA AL VIDEO Y SI QUIEREN QUE LOS SALUDE PARA EL PROXIMO VIDEO COMENTENLO EN LOS COMENTARIOS

(NOTA DE AUTOR LOS FANFICS DRAGON BALL SUPER/DANMANCHI NO ME PERTENECEN Y LES DOY EL CREDITO A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES )

BUENO SIN MAS RELLENO COMENCEMOS ¡!

EL GUERRERO SUPREMO QUE LLEGO A DANMANCHI  
CAP 4 : UN DIOS AVENTURERO  
RAM Y BELL ESTABAN LLEGANDO AL FINAL AL LLEGAR FUERON RECIBIDOS POR :

BELL : YA LLEGAMOS !

RAM : GRACIAS POR PERMITIRME IR CONTIGO A TU HOGAR

RAM Y BELL VIERON COMO LA PUERTA SE ABRIA Y SALIA UNA MUJER DE BAJA ESTATURA ERA NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE HESTIA QUE ESTAVA ESPERANDO A BELL PERO SE DIO CUENTA QUE NO HABIA VENIDO SOLO :

BELL:HESTIA SAMA YA LLEGAMOS ,LE TRAJE COMIDA (LO DECIA SONRIENDO )

RAM:BELL QUIE ES ELLA ( LO DECIA EN VOZ BAJA PARA QUE NO LO HOLLERAN )

BELL:ELLA ES MI DIOSA LA QUE ME DIO LA BENDICION PARA MATAR MOUSTROS.(LO DECIA EN VOZ BAJA )

HESTIA : QUIEN ES TU INVITADO (LO DECIA CON CURIOSIDAD )

ENTONCES RAM SE QUITA LA CAPUCHA Y SE PRESENTA (PERO SE PREGUNTARAN DE DONDE SACO UNA CAPUCHA ,PUES LO QUE PASA ES QUE COMO ESTABA LLOVIENDO EN EL CAMINO RAM SE CREA 2 CAPUCHAS SIN QUE BELL SE DIERA CUENTA Y AL FINAL SE LO DA A BELL PERO ESTE NO ACEPTA .BUENO AHORA COMO YA LES EXPLIQUE REMONTEMOS CON LA HISTORIA).

AL CHICO QUITARSE LA CAPUCHA REVELO UN SER PELIRROJO BRIILANTE HACIENDO QUE PARECIERA QUE SU CABELLA FUERA MISTICO Y LEGENDARIO ESO LLAMO LA IMPRESION DE HESTIA

EL PELIRROJO: MUCHO GUSTO, MI NOMBRE ES RAM (LO DECIA CON UNA SONRISA )

LA DIOSA: ES UN PLACER CONOCERLO RAM ,MI NOMBRE ES HESTIA LA DIOSA DE BELL(LO DECIA CON ORGULLO Y A LA VES QUERIA QUE EL CHICO SE IMPRESIONARA )

RAM NI SI QUIERA SE IMPRESIONO Y DIJO:

RAM:ES UN PLACER CONCERLA (LO DECIA TRANQUILAMENTE

LA DIOSA SE IMPRESIONA YA QUE EL CHICO NI SI QUIERA SE IMUTO EN ESO LA DIOSA DICE:

HESTIA: QUE SE LE OFRECE AL VENIR A MI HUMILDE HOGAR (LO DECIA RESPETUOSA MENTE)

EN ESO BELL DICE ALGO , INTERRUPIENDO LO QUE IVA A DECIR RAM :

BELL:ESTE HOMBRE ME DEFENDIO DE UN SUJETO (LO DECIA CON ADMIRACION AL DESPUES DE DECIR ESTO VE A RAM )

HESTIA AL ESCUCHAR ESTO SE ENOJA :

HESTIA:QUIEN SE ATREVIO A ATACARTE (LO DECIA ENOJADAMENTE )

BELL:FUE UN AVENTURERO DE LA FAMILIA LOKI

HESTIA AL ESCUCHAR ESO SU FURIA SE INTESOFICO MUCHO AL TAL PUNTO DE BOTAR UN AURA DE ENERGIA QUE IMPRESIONO A

BELL ,PERO RAM NI SI QUIERA SE INMUTO

HESTIA: Y QUIEN DE LA FAMILIA LOKI SE ATREVIO A ATACARTE

BELL: NO ME ATACO ,PERO SE BURLO DE MI HABLO (LO DECIA TRISTEMENTE )

HESTIA DE LA RABIA E IMPOTENCIA Y ALA VES TRISTESA DE NO EATAR AHI PARA DEFENDERLO PENSO:

HESTIA:TODO FUE MI CULPA NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO SI NO HUBIERA SABIDO AYUDAR A BELL EN SU FORMA DE SER ,PERO LO QUE ME DEJO EN DUDA ES WUE EL CHICO QUE ESTA AHI SALVO A BELL Y PUDO HACERLE EL PARE A UN FAMILIAR DE LOKI QUIEN SERA MEJOR LE PREGUNTARE

HESTIA AL SALIR DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS SE ACERCA A RAM

HESTIA: Y DIME RAM TU QUIEN ERES (LO DECIA CON SERIEDAD Y CON CURIOSIDAD)YA QUE NO ERES UN SIMPLE MORTAL YA QUE PUDISTES ENFRENTARTE A LA FAMILIA DE LOKI SIN NINGUN TEMOR

EN ESO BELL INTERRUMPE:

BELL:NO LO ENFRENTO LO HUMILLO !

HESTIA: QUE! ENTONCES QUIEN ERES DIME(LO DECIA IMPACTADAMENTE)

RAM:SOLO SOY UN SIMPLE CHICO QUE QUIERO UNA AVENTURA Y PELEAR CON SERES PODEROSO

HESTIA AL VER LA OPOTUNIDAD DE TENER UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE TENER UNA NUEVA FAMILIA LE DICE

HESTIA :TE GUSTARIA TENER UNA AVENTURA NO? (LO DECIA CON UNA SONRISA)

RAM:SI CLARO! .. QUE ME GUSTARIA PERO NO SE COMO ENTRAR A UNA FAMILIA O ESO (LO DECIA MIENTRAS PONIA SU MENTOM)  
HESTIA:PUES ES TU DIA DE SUERTE YA QUE ESTA DIOSA TE DA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESTAR EN SU FAMILIA (LO DECIA ENTRAGANDOLE LA MANO A RAM)  
RAM AGARRA LAMANO DE HESTIA Y LE DICE :  
RAM:SERA TODO UN PLACER  
BELL AL OIR ESO SE EMOCIONO YA QUE SABIA QUE RAM ERA PODEROSO Y ENTRARON ADENTRO Y AL ENTRAR PRACTICARON PERO ANTES DE ENTRAR RAM PENSABA :  
RAM:COMO ESTARA MI FAMILIA  
EN LA DIMENCION DE DRAGON BALL:  
ESTABA ZENO CON DAISHINKAN BUSCANDO DIMENSIONES EN LAS CUALES PODRIAN ENCONTRAR A RAM SIN ÉXITO EN ESO DAISHINKAN LE DICE :  
DAISHINKAN :ZENO SAMA HAY QUE SEGUIR BUSCANDO (LO DECIA PARA DARLES ANIMOS A ZENO)  
ZENO:HUMP LO ENCONTRAREMOS  
DAISHINKAN :VOY A DECIRLE A WISS Y A VADOS QUE REUNAN LAS SUPER ESFERAS DEL DRAGON QUE USTED CREO (LO DECIA CON UNA PEQUEÑA SONRISA )  
ZENO: PERO SABES QUE LAS SUPER DRAGON BALL PODRA ENCONTRAR A RAM PERO NO SERA CAPAZ DE IDENTIFICAR EN CUAL ESTA  
DAISHINKAN: TIENE RAZON PERO NO SE OLVIDE QUE LAS SUPER DRAGON BALL PUEDEN ENVIAR POR LO MENOS HERRAMIENTAS A A RAM  
ZENO :TIENES RAZON ,…PERO QUE LE ENVIARIAMOS?  
DAISHINKAN :YO SE QUE ENVIARLE  
EN ESO DAISHINKAN ABRE UN PORTAL Y ENTRA Y APARECE EN CASTILLO DE BIILS EL CUAL WISS SE DA CUENTA Y SIN PENSARLO SE DIRIGE HASTA SU ESO WISS APARECEALFRENTE DE DAISHINKAN  
WISS:PADRE QUE LE OFRECE A VENIR A MI UNIVERSO  
DAISHINKAN:TE TENGO UNA PEQUEÑA MISION  
WISS:CUAL PADRE?(LO DECIA CON CURIOSIDAD)  
DAISHINKAN :QUIERO QUE TU Y VADOS RECOLECTEN LAS SUPER DRAGON BALL  
WISS:CLARO PADRE AHORA MISMO LE AVISARE A MI HERMANA PARA REUNIR LAS SUPER DRAGON BALL  
EN ESO DAISHINKAN SE VA AL PALACIO Y SE QUEDA WISS PENSANDO :  
WISS:SIN MAS REMEDIO TENDRE QUE LLAMAR A VADOS (LO DECIA RESIGNADO AL TENER QUE VER A SU HERMANA MAYOR)  
WISS LE INFORMA A VADOS Y LOS DOS DECIDEN BUSCAR LAS SUPER DRAGON BALLS.  
MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASTILLO DE ZENO MOTA SE ENCONTRABA PENSADO MIENTRAS ESTABA SENTADA EN SU TRONO COMO LA REINA DEL TODO  
MOTA : OH!... HIJO MI AMADO HIJO PRONTONOS VOLVEREMOS A VER (LO DECIA CON ESPERANZA DE VER A RAM DE NUEVO)  
MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA DIMENSION DE DANMANCHI:  
RAM ,BELL Y HESTIA ENTRARON Y SE SENTARON EN LOS MUEBLES QUE ESTABAN EN LA SALA A HABLAR ANTES DE QUE RAM SE UNA A SU FAMILIA HESTIA LO HACIA PARA QUE LOS 3 SE CONOCIERAN MEJOR :  
HESTIA :BUENO DIME RAM DE DONDE VIENES  
RAM :VENGO DE UN LUGAR MUY LEJANO JEJEJEJE (LO DECIA MIENTRAS SE RASCABA LA CABEZA)  
BELL:USTED ES MILLONARIO RAM SAM  
RAM:NO LO SOY ,SOLO TUVE SUERTE EN ENCONTRARME ESE LINGOTE DE ORO EN EL BOSQUE  
HESTIA :BUENO DIME COMO ERES TAN FUERTE SIN RESIVIR LA BENDICION DE UNA DIOS  
RAM PENSABA QUE ESTO EN VES DE UNA PLACTICA PARECE UN INTERROGATORIO Y DECIDE INVENTAR COSAS PARA QUE NO SUPIERAN LA VERDAD:  
RAM:BUENO ESO ES GRACIAS A QUE ENTRENE JEJEJEE  
BELL:ESPERO QUE ALGUN DIA ME ENTRENE  
RAM .JEJEJE ME ENCANTARIA  
HESTIA AL OIR LO QUE DIJO RAM SE PARO  
HESTIA:BUENO QUE ESPERAMOS COMSEMOS CON LA INTREGACION FAMILIAR  
HESTIA SE PARA Y LLEVA A RAM A SU CUARTO JUNTO CON BELL  
HESTIA:QUITATE EL POLO POR FAVOR  
RAM:CLARO COMO DIGAS (RAM NO SENTIA VERGÜENZA DE NADA YA QUE ES UN DIOS)  
RAM AL QUITARSE LA ROPA BELL Y HESTIA PUDIERON VER SU ESCULTURAL Y BELLO CUERPO IMPRESIONANDOLOS A AMBOS:  
HESTIA:BUENO ECHATE EN LA CAMA DE ESPALDA QUE VOY A COMENSAR  
RAM SE ECHA Y HESTI A SE SUBE EN SU ESPALDA Y EMPIESA A DECIR UN CONJURO Y DE LAS MANOS DE HESTIA SALE ENERGIA EL CUAL AL TOCAR LA ESPALDA DE RAM NO PODIAN ENTRAR EN ESO ANTES DE QUE HESTIA SE DE CUENTA DE QUE NO SE PODIA HACER EL TRATO RAM HACE QUE LA MAGIA DE HESTIA ENTRA EN SU CUERPO HACIENDO QUE EL PACTO SE COMPLETE EN ESO LA ESPALDA DE RAM EMPIEZA A BRILLAR IMPRESIONANDO A BELL Y A HESTIA YA NUNCA VIERON ALGO A SI EN SUS VIDAS .  
ELLOS VEIAN COMO EL CUERPO DE RAM VOTABA ENERGIA ALGO MISTICA PERO LO MAS RARO ES QUE HESTIA NI BELL PODIA SENTIR ESA ENERGIA EN VES DE ESO SENTIAN PAZ Y TRNAQUILIDAD COMO SI ESTUVIERAN EN CIELO .EN ESO LA LUZ SE DICIPA Y HESTIA VE LAS ESTADISTICAS DE RAM Y SE IMPRESIONA Y QUEDA EN SHOCK YA QUE DECIA :  
-FUERZA:INCALCULABLE  
-RESISTENCIA:INCANCULABLE  
-DESTRAZA:INCALCULABLE  
-AGILIDAD :INCALCULABLE  
AL VER ESTO HESTIA NO SABIA QUE DECIR YA QUE SUS ESTADISTICAS SUPERABAN A CUALQUIER DIOS O SER QUE HAYA EXISTIDO PERO ESO NO FUETODO YA APARECIERON MAS COSAS  
-ENERGIA:INCALCULABLE  
-TIPO DE ENERGIA :2 KI DIVINO ESPECIAL Y MAGIA DIVINA MISTICA  
-ESTADO DEL SER :MAS ALLA DE UN DIOS  
DESPUES HESTIA QUEDO EN SHOCK YA QUE SU FAMILIAR NO HERA NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE UN DIOS QUE ESTABA FUERA DE LOS CONOCIMIENTOS DE TODOS LOS DIOSES EN ESO RAM DICE :  
RAM:ESTO QUE SEA NUESTRO SECRETO (LO DECIA TRANQUILAMENTE )  
HESTIA :SI! CLARO NO TE PREOCUPES (DECIA ESO CON TERROR AL SABER QUE AL SER QUE HABIA ECHO PARTE DE SU FAMILIA ESTABA MUY POR ENCIMA DE LOS DIOSES Y SABIA QUE LA DIFERENCIA DE SUPERIODIDAD ERA INFINITA)

EN ESO HESTIA VE A BELL:  
HESTIA : BELL RETIRATE POR FAVOR  
BELL:CLARO KAMISAMA  
BELL LO DECIA MIENTRAS SE RETIRABA EN ESO CIERRA LA PUERTA Y HESTIA LE DICE A RAM  
HESTIA:COMO ES QUE UN SER COMO USTED ESTE EN ESTE MUNDO (LO DECIA CON TEMOR )  
RAM:ASI QUE DESCUBRISTES QUIEN SOY ¿? , WOW PENSABA QUE NUNCA LO DESCUBRIRIAN PERO ESO ERA OBVIO YA QUE VISTES MIS ESTADISTICAS PERO TE DIGO ALGO LAS ESTADISTICAS QUE VISTES SOLO MUESTRAN UN POCO DE MI PODER YA QUE LOS DEMAS PODERES ISE QUE NO SALGAN SOLO DEJAME DECIRTE QUE LOS PODERES QUE VISTES NO SON NADA Y APARTE DE ESO TENGO PODERES SELLADOS (LO DECIA TRANQUILAMENTE )  
HESTIA:ENTONCES DIGAME RAM SAMA (NOTA DE AUTOR :HESTIA LE DIJO SAMA YA QUE SABIA QUE ESTE SER ERA SU SUPERIOR Y QUE DE PASO SABIA QUE SI EL QUISIERA PODIA ROMPER EL TRATO ), QUIEN SELLO SUS PODERES? ENCAMBIO LO QUE DIJO ES IMPOSIBLE YA QUE NO HAY SUPERIOR A USTED BUENO ESO CREO (LO DECIA CON TAMOR Y CURIOSIDAD )  
RAM :MI PADRE LOS SELLO Y DEJAME DECIRTE QUE MI PADRE ES SER SUPREMO NO HAY NADIE POR ENCIMA DE EL HASTA AHORA  
HESTIA:QUE QUIERE DECIR HASTA ¿?(LO DECIA CON CURIOSIDAD)  
RAM:POR QUE CREES QUE MI PADRE SELLO MIS PODERES Y SOLO ME DEJO CON UNA MISERIA DE PODER  
HESTIA AL ESCUCHAR ESTO PENSABA :  
HESTIA :NO PUEDE SER EL DECI QUE SU PODER DE AHORA ES UNA MISERIA SI EN REALIDA CON ESTE PODER QUE TIENE BUENO POR LO MENOS LOS QUE ME MOSTRO PUEDE REGIR CON FACILIDAD ESTE MUNDO (LO DECIA EN SHOCK Y TEMOR)  
ENTONCES HESTIA LE DICE :  
HESTIA:ESO SIGINIFICA QUE EL SER SUPREMO NO ES TU PADRE ERES TU ¡!  
RAM :ESTAS EN LO CORRECTO ,PERO DEJAME DECIRTE ALGO TODO LO QUE HOITES ES UN SECRETO A NADIE SE LO DIGAS YA QUE SOY CAPAZ DE BORRAR TU EXISTENCIA Y CREAR OTRO DIOS PARA REEMPLAZARTE  
HESTIA :NO RAM SAMA JAMAS A NADIE SE LO DIRE  
RAM:NO TE PREOCUPES ES UNA BROMA! JAJAJAJAJA, PERO ESO SI POR FAVOR A NADIE SE LO DIGA  
HESTIA :COMO GUSTE RAM SAMA  
RAM : NO ME DIGAS RAM SAMA SOLO DIME RAM Y TRATAME COMO UN FAMILIAR TUYO HESTIA YA QUE QUIERO TENER UNA AVENTURA  
HESTIA :COMO DIGA RAM ,BUENO DEJEME DECIRLE QUE LE ESPERARA UNA GRAN AVENTURA  
RAM:JEJEJE ESO ESPERO ESTOY EMOCIONADO  
HESTIA:BUENO ACABAMOS CON EL PACTO  
RAM :POR FIN ¡! QUE HAGOTADOR ES ESTAR ECHADO  
HESTIA SALE DE LA ESPALDA DE RAM Y EL SE PARA Y SE PONE SU ROPA Y LE DICE A HESTIA  
RAM :GRACIAS POR TODO  
HESTIA :NO TE PREOCUPES RAM MAS BIEN TIENES QUE DESCANSAR YA QUE MAÑANA BELL TENDRA QUE LLEVARTE A QUE TE EXPLIQUEN SOBRE LOS CALABOSOS  
RAM:BUENO DICULPEME PERO VOY A HACER ALGO  
RAM CHASQUEA LOS DEDOS Y DE LA NADA SE CREA UNA PUERTA Y AL ABRIRLA HESTIA LOGRA

VER UNA CAMA Y HESTIA SE IMPRESIONA Y MIRA A RAM :  
HESTIA:USTED ES ASOMBROSO RAM  
RAM :JEJEJE NO ES NADA (LO DECIA MIENTRAS SE RASCABA LA CABEZA )  
EN ESO RAM MIRA A LOS OJOS A HESTIA :  
RAM :DISCULPEME PERO TENGO SUEÑO MAÑANA HABLAMOS  
HESTIA :NO TE PREOCUPES  
RAM ENTRA AL CUARTO QUE EL CREO Y CIERRA LA PUERTE MIENTRAS HESTIA SUPIRABA DE CANSANCIO Y LLAMA A BELL . EN ESO BELL ENTRA AL CUARTO Y SE PERCATA QUE RAM NO ESTA  
BELL: DONDE ESTA RAM SAM? (LO DECIA CON CURIOSIDAD)  
HESTIA:ESTA DESCANSANDO ( LO DECIA CON UNA VOZ TRANQUILA )  
BELL:PERO EN DONDE SI NO LO VEO (LO DECIA MIRANDO EN TODAS PARTES )  
HESTIA: LO QUE PASA ES QUE MIENTRAS HABLAVAMOS DE LA NADA AL TOCAR LA PARED DESCUBRI UN CUARTO SECRETO Y VI UNA CAMA Y COMO VI A RAM CANSADO LE DIJE QUE PODIA DORMIR HAI ( LO DECIA CON UNA SONRISA DESPREOCUPADA MIENTRAS CERRABA LOS OJOS)  
BELL:YA VEO ENTONCES YO TAMBIEN ME PONDRE A DORMIR ESTOY CANSADO (LO DECIA MIENTRAS SE SOBABA EL OJO)  
HESTIA:KU KU KU QUE TAL SI DORMIMOS JUNTOS (LO DECIA PARA MOLESTAR A BELL )  
EN ESO BELL SE PONE ROJO Y SE VA CORRIENDO Y DICE :  
BELL:ME VOY A DORMIR KAMISAMA (LO DECIA AVERGONSADAMENTE)  
HESTIA:EL NUCA CAMBIARA JAJAJAJA (LO DECIA ALEGREMENTE ), BUENO SUPONGO QUE DORMIRE JEJEJE POR HOY NO MOLESTARE A BELL YA QUE ESTA CANSADO  
EN ESO HESTIA SE ECHA A DORMIR, MIENTRAS QUE BELL TAMBIEN , RAM ESTABA DESPIERTO AUN EN SU CAMA PERO SE QUEDA DORMIDO Y COMIENZA A SOÑAR )  
EN LOS SUEÑOS DE RAM : RAM VEIA DIMENSIONES EN SUS SUEÑOS I VEIA QUE CADA DIMENSION ERA MUY PARTICULAR EN UNA HABIA UNA CHICA PELIRROSA ESCAPANDO DE UNOS SUJETOS EN EL QUE EN OTRA PODIA VER UNA CHICA DE CABELLOS ROJOS SENTADA EN UNA OFICINA MIENTRAS BEBIA TE .EN OTRA DIMENSION VEIA UNA CHICA PELIRROSA DE BAJA ESTATURA QUE ESTABA SENTADA EN UNA AULA . EN OTRA VE CABALLEROS DE ARMADURA DORADA PELEANDO CON CABALLEROS DE ARMDURA OTRA VEI UNA GUERRA DE NINJAS .EN OTRA VEIA UNA PELEA DE DOS SUJETOS ENCIMAS DE DRAGONES . Y ASI VEIA MAS Y MAS DIMENSIONAS Y DECIA EN SUS SUEÑO:  
RAM:ALGUN DIA IRE A ESOS LUGARES (LO DECIA CON UNA SONRISA ), POR FIN A COMENSADO LA AVENTURA DE MI VIDA  
EN ESO RAM VE UNA A LO ALTO DE EL LUGAR QUE NO LO DEJABA VER Y DE LA NADA SE DESPIERTA :  
RAM:BUENO CREO QUE YA ESTOY DESPIERTO JEJEJE … HAUNQUE ES ESTUPIDO YA QUE ES OBVIO PERO QUE PUEDO HACER (LO DECIA MIENTRAS SE RASCABA LA CABEZA POR SU ESTUPIDEZ )  
EN ESO RAM SE LEVANTA SALE DE SU CUERTO Y ENTRA A LA SALA Y VE A BELL Y A HESTIA SENTANDOS CON 3 PLATOS DE COMIDA MIENTRAS ESPERABAN AL PELIRROJO:  
BELL:BUENOS DIAS RAM SAM (LO DECIA CON UNA SONRISA)  
HESTIA :BUENOS DIAS RAM (LO DECIA TRANQUILAMENTE )  
RAM :BUENOS DIAS CHICOS (LO DECIA MIENTRAS SE RRASCABA LA CABEZA )  
EN ESO RAM ,BELL Y HESTIA COMIENSAN A COMER PERO VEN QUE RAM ACABO SU COMIDA EN SEGUNDOS Y DICE :

RAM:UFF QUE BUEN BOCADILLO BUENO AUNQUE SEA POCO SERA SUFICIENTE (LO DECIA MIENTRAS SE RASCABA LA CABEZA MOSTRANDO SU SONRISA)  
RAM SE QUEDA SENTANDO ESPERANDO A QUE HESTIA Y BELL ACABEN EN ESOS LOS DOS ACBAN Y BELL SE PARA Y DICE :  
BELL:HESTIA SAMA VOY A LLEVAR A BELL AL CALABOZO  
RAM:ESTOY EMOCIONADO (LO DECIA MIENTRAS SE PARABA RAPIDO DE LA MESA)  
EN ESO BELL Y RAM SALEN DE LA IGLESIA ABANDONADA PERO ANTES DE SALIR RAM SE PONDE UNA CAPUCHA PARA NO LLAMAR LA ATENCIONDE NADIE YA QUE AYER POR SU CULPA SE HABIA ORIGINADO UN ESCANDALO ASI QUE AL PONERSE LA CUPUCHA DICE :  
RAM:BIEN AHORA SI VAMOS  
BELL:CLARO VAMONOS!  
EL CAMINO DE RAM Y BELL FUE TRANQUILO YA QUE AL RAM ESTAR ENCAPUCHADO NO LLAMABA LA ATENCION DE LAS FEMINAS NI DE LOS CHICOS  
EN ESO LLEGAN A UN ESTABLECIMIENTO:  
RAM:DONDE ESTAMOS ¿? (LO DECIA CON CURIOSIDAD)  
BELL:EN ESE LUGAR ESTA MI MENTORA O MEJOR DICHO LA QUE ESTA A CARGO DE MI DE PASO QUE EN ESE LUGAR SE CAMBIAN LAS PIEDRAS QUE GANA UN AVENTURERO PO MONEDAS  
RAM :QUE INTERESANTE! (LO DECIA CON UNA PEQUEÑA SONRISA)  
BELL:DE PASO PARA REGISTRARTE COMO MIENBRO DE LA FAMILIA DE HESTIA SAMA (DECIA BELL EXPLICANDOLE A RAM EN ESO ENTRAR AL ESTABLECIMIENTO Y MIRA A PERSONAS CON ARMADURAS ENTREGANDO BOLSAS DE GEMAS CAMBIANDOLAS POR MONEDAS EN ESO BELL SE VA A VER A UNA CHICA EL CUAL LA MUJER AL VER A BELL SE ACERCA A EL :  
BELL:HOLA!...QUE TAL!,EINA SAMA? (LO DECIA ALEGREMENTE)  
EINA:MUY BIEN BELL Y QUIEN ES EL SUJETO ENCAPUCHADO ¿? (LO DECIAS CON CURIOSIDAD )  
BELL:EL ES EL NUEVO INTEGRANTE DE LA FAMILIA DE MI DIOSA (LO DECIA ALEGREMENTE PRESENTANDO A RAM),SU NOMBRE ES RAM  
EINA:MUCHO GUSTO RAM ME PRESENTO SOY EINA LA TUTORA DE ISE (LO DECIA ALEGREMENTE )  
RAM:O QUE BUENO Y DIGAME COMO HAGO PARA IR A LOS CALABSOSO (LO DECIA DE UNA FORMA QUE AUNQUE ESTE ENCAPUCHADO SE NOTABA QU ESTABA ANSIOSO )  
EINA:POR LO QUE VEO ESTAS INPASIENTO , DIGAME RAM POR QUE NO SE QUITA LA CAPUCHA ¿?(LO DECIA CON CURIOSIDAD )  
EN ESO RAM AL ESCUCHAR LO QUE DIJO EINA RAM SE QUITA LA CAPUCHA MOSTRANDO SU BELLO ROSTRO LOGRANDO SONROJO A EINA QUE PENSABA:  
EINA:QUE SUJETO TAN GUAPO , PARA EL COLMO ES ALTO Y TIENE ESOS HERMOSOS CABELLOS ROJISOS QUE SON TAN BRILLANTES Y PERFECTOS QUE HACE QUE PARECIERA QUE VOTARA UN AURA MISTICA(LO DECIA EN SU MENTE AL VER A RAM )  
EN ESO RAM INTERRUMPE LOS PENSAMIENTO DE EINA Y LE DICE  
RAM:MEJOR ME PONGO LA CAPUCHA DE NUEVO JEJEJEJE(LO DECIA MIENTRAS LE BAJABA UNA GOTA DE SUDOR )  
EINA:POR QUE RAM?  
BELL :AUN NO SE DA CUENTA POR QUE NO MIRA SUS ALREBEDORES  
EINA AL HACER CASO A BELL VE LOS ALREVEDORES Y SE IMPRESIONA AL VER TODOS LOS AVENTUREROS MIRANDO CON ADMIRACIO Y MIEDO A RAM LOS CUALES DECIAN :

AVENTURERO 1 :ES EL ¿? (LO DECIA CON CURIOSIDAD MIENTRAS PONIA SU MANO EN EL MENTON PARA PENSAR )  
AVENTURERO 2 :SI ES EL NO CABE DUDAD ¡!1(LO DECIA CON ASOMBRO )  
AVENTURERO 3 :COMO ESTA SEGURO DE ESO ¿?(LO DECIA CON INCREDULIDAD AL OIR LO QUE DIJO SU AMIGO  
AVENTURERO 4 :PUES TIENE RAZON YA QUE YO ESTUBE HAI CON EL CUANDO PASO TODO ESO  
AVENTURERO 5 :QUIEN ES ESE DON NADIE (LO DECIA EN TONO BURLESCO )  
AVENTURERO 6:PUES ESE DON NADIE HUMILLO AL MEJOR AVENTURERO DE LA FAMILIA LOKI (LO DECIA SERIAMENTE Y CON ASOMBRO)  
AVENTURERO 5 :QUE! DICES EN SERIO OSEA LOS RUMORES ERAN CIERTOS! (LO DECIA ASOMBRADAMENTE)  
AVENTURERO 7 :PUES SI , Y A LA VES QUE LO HUMILLO SIN BOTARNINGUNA GOTA DE SUDOR (LO DECIA CON ADMIRACION )  
AVENTURERO 1 :SI Y DICEN QUE HABLO DE TU A TU CON LA DIOSA LOKI (LO DECIA CON MIEDO )  
AVENTURERO 2 :TAMBIEN DICEN QUE CUANDO HUMILLO AL AVENTURERO DE LA FAMILIA LOKI EL CUAL ESTABA SANGRANDO GRAVEMENTE ,LO CARGO Y LOCURO CON SOLO TOCARLO  
AVENTURERO 3 :Y NO SOLO ESO SI NO QUE LOGRO INTIMIDAR A LA FAMILIA COMPLETA ¡!  
AVENTURERO 4 :TAMBIEN DICEN QUE LA DIOSA LOKI LE PIDIO DISCULPAS A ESE HOMBRE  
AVENTURERO 5 :WOW ES MUY IMPRESIONATE ¡!(LO DECIA CON ADMIRACION)  
AVENTURERO 6 :TAMBIEN DICEN QUE ES MILLONARIO ¡!  
AVENTURERO 7: Y NO SOLO ESO SI NO QUE TAMBIEN REGALO 40 MILLONES DE MONEDAS A LA DUEÑA DEL BART .  
AVENTURERO 3 : PERO LO QUE MAS DIO MIEDO ES QUE CUANDO ESE AVENTURERO DE LA FAMILIA LOKI LE IVA TIRAR UN PUÑETO PARA MARTLO MIENTRAS ESTABA DISTRAIDO O VOLTEADO DICEN QUE DESAPARECIO Y APARECIO DETRÁS DEL SUJETO QUE QUISO MATARLO  
AVENTURERO 5 : ESE HOMBRE ES PELIGROSO ¡!  
EINA AL ESCUCHAR LO QUE DECIAN LOS DEMAS QUEDO EN SHOCK ESTABA ATONITA NO SABIA QUE HACER ¡!NI DECIR Y VE A RAM CON ASAOMBRO Y LE PREGUNTA :  
EINA:CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVAS SIENDO UN AVENTURERO ¿? (LO DECIA CON INTRIGA Y CURIOSIDAD)  
RAM :10 HORAS VOY SIENDO AVENTURERO (LO DECIA DESPREOCUPADAMENTE )  
EINA:ERES MUY FUERTE TE PARECE ENTRAR A LOS PISOS INTERMEDIOS O QUIERES COMENSAR DEL 1?(LE PREGUNTABA A RAM )  
RAM:DESDE EL 1 QUIERO SUBIR DE NIVEL Y DIFICULTAD POR MI MISMO  
BELL:ENTONCES VAMONOS YA A LAS MAZMORRA YO TE GUIO PARA QUE PUEDAS LEVELEAR Y MEJORAR (LO DECIA CON UNA SONRISA)  
RAM :CLARO! COMO DIGAS SERA UN JUSTO AVENTURAR CONTIGO  
EINA :ENTONCES CHICOS LES DESEO SUERTE ¡! POR CIERTO BIENVENIDO RAM A ESTA NUEVA AVENTURA (LE DECIA A NUESTRO DIOS ALEGREMENTE )  
RAM :MUCHAS GRACIAS EINA SAM (LE DIJO DANDOLE UNA REVERENCIA )  
EINA : NO TE PREOCUPES I VE!  
EN ESO BELL Y RAM SALEN DEL LUGAR Y VAN CAMINADO POR LA CIUDAD HASTA LLEGAR A LAS MAZMORRA .  
EN OTRO LUGAR EN LA CAMA HABIA UN CHICO INCOSIENTE ECHADO ESE CHICO ERA EL QUE FUE HUMILLADO POR RAM HACIENDO DE QUE EL CHICO GATUNO APRENDA SU LECCION.  
MIENTRAS QUE EN EL CUARTO DEL CHICO SE ENCONTRABA AIZ Y MEDIO ELFA EN ESO AIZ LE PREGUNTO ALGO :  
AIZ:ESTE CREES QUE ALGUN DIA SE LEVANTE?(LO DECIA CON CURIOSIDAD)  
MEDIO ELFA :PUES CREO QUE SI ¡!1( LO DECIA CON AFIRMACION)  
AIZ :ENTONCES CUANTO CREES QUE LE FALTA PARA REPONERSE Y DESPERTAR ¿  
MEDIO ELFA:PUES DENTRO DE 2 DIAS (LO DECIA TRANQUILAMENTE)  
AIZ:EL CHICO QUE LE ISO ESTO ES MUY FUERTE ESTAN VELOZ QUE NI SIQUIERA YO MISMA PUDE VERLO MOVER .  
MEDIO ELFA:SI PERO LO MAS RARO ES QUE A PESAR DE TODO ESO ES BUENA PERSONA!  
AIZ:PUES TIENES RAZON YA QUE LO CURO (LO DECIA REFIRIENDOSE AL CHICO ECHADO )  
MEDIO ELFA :COMO CREES QUE SE LO HAYA TOMADO LOKI?  
EN LA SALA DE ESE LUGAR OSEA LAS TIERRAS DE LA FAMILIA LOKI ESTABA LA DIOSA PENSANDO .  
LOKI :QUIEN SERA ESE SER QUE SIDO CAPAZ DE HUMILLAR A UNO DE MIS FAMILIARES FAVORITO ( LO DECIA MIENTRA SE RRASCABA LA CABEZA ).  
LOKI:POR LO QUE VEO NO TIENE FAMILIA , YA SE VOY A SER QUE SE VUELVA PARTE DE MI FAMILIA CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE!(LO DECIA DECIDIDAMENTE )  
MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL MUNDO DE DRAGON BALL :  
WISS Y VADOS SE ENCONTRABAN BUSCANDO LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGON MINETRAS BUSCABA VADOS LE DICE A SU HERMANO )  
VADOS:WISS SAN SABIES QUE EL HIJO DE ZENO DESAPARECIO (LO DECIA TRANQUILAMENTE)  
WISS:QUE LORD RAM DESAPARECIO ¡! (DECIA WISS ASOMBRADO )  
VADOS:ESO ES MALO YA QUE EL IVA HACER EL SIGUIENTE REY DEL TODO  
WISS:CREO QUE LA RECOLECION DE LAS SUPER ESFERAS DEL DRAGON TENGAN ALGO QUE VER CON RAM .  
VADOS:JAJAJAJA HERMANITO UN POCO TONTO COMO SIEMPRE  
WISS:POR QUE VADOS ¿? HUMP (LO DECIA WISS ENOJANDOSE POR EL COMENTARIO DE VADOS )  
VADOS : POR QUE OBVIO TIENE QUE VER CON ESO PORQUE MAS JUNTARIA ESAS ESFERAS ¿?  
WISS:JO JO JO JO VADOS SAMA TIENES RAZON DISCULPE POR LAS INCUMVENCIAS  
VADOS :NO TE PREOCUPES HERMANITO  
WISS :QUE CREES QUE PIDAN ¿?  
VADOS :PUES NO LO SE ES UN MISTERIO  
EN EL PALACIO DE ZENO EL SE ENCONTRABA BUSCANDO DIMENSION RAS DIMENSION ASU HIJO HASTA QUE DECIDIO DESCANSAR UN RATO  
ZENO :UFF ABURRE UN POCO ENCONTRAR Y ENCONTRAR SIN SABER DONDE ESTAS (LO DECIA TRISTEMENTE )  
DAISHINKAN SE ENCONTRABA PREPARANDO ALGUNAS COSAS QUE IVAN A ENVIARLE A RAM :  
DAISHINKAN :RAM SAMA ALGUN DIA VOLVERA TENGALO POR SEGURO!  
EN ESO MOTA SE ENCONTRABA EN SU TRONO DESANIMADA :  
MOTA:HIJO VUELVE POR FAVOR! (LO DECIA SALIENDO UNA LAGRIMA DE SU OJO)  
VOLVIENDO CON VADOS Y WISS .ELLOS YA HABIAN ENCONTRADO 4 ESFERAS Y LES FALTABA TRES MIENTRAS BUSCABAN SEGUIAN HABLANDO ELLOS 2 :  
VADOS:HAUN RECUERDAS CUANDO ERA TU MAESTRA ¡!  
WISS :COMO OLVIDARLO HERMANA

FLASBACK ENTRANAMIENTO DE WISS HACE MILLONES DE AÑOS :  
WISS SE ENCONTRABA CON SU HERMANA Y MAESTRA VADOS LOS CUALES ESTABAN PELEANDO INTERCAMBIANDO GOLPES TRAS GOLPES DESTRUYENDO TODO A SU PASO EN ESO WISS LE TIRA UN PUÑETE A VADOS PERO ESTA LA DETIENE CON UNA MANO :  
VADOS :CON ESTA FUERZA NO PODRAS SUPERARME HERMANITO  
WISS:AH ¡! (LO DECIA MIENTRAS LE TIRABA OTRO PUÑETE EL CUAL ERA DETINIDA POR VADOS )  
VADOS :AUN TE FALTA MEJORAR LA TECNICA DEL JUISO PROPIO POR ESO ES QUE NO PUEDES ATACARME  
WISS:TE VOY A SUPERAR TENLO POR SEGURO (DECIA WISS )  
EN ESO WISS LOGRA CONECTARLE UN GOLPE A WISS EL CUAL LO RECIBESIN PERCATARSE  
VADOS :ESTO YA SE A PUESTO INTERSANTE  
WISS :ESTO RECIEN COMIENZA HERMANITA  
HACI FUE COMO WISS Y VADOS ENTRENABAN AL TAL PUNTO DE WISS PODER APRENDE EL JUCIO PROPIO  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
AL TERMINAR DE RECORDAR LOS HERMANOS DECIAN :  
WISS:COMO EXTRAÑO ENTRENAR CON USTED HERMANA (LO DECIA ALEGREMENTE)  
VADOS :TAL VES ALGUN DIA ENTRENEMOS  
EN ESO WISS SE PERCATA DE QUE LLEGARON Y DIJERON :  
WISS Y VADOS :HACA ESTA (LO DIJERON ROMPIENDO LA TIERRA QUE CUBRIALA ESFERA MOSTRANDOLA ERA NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE LA ESFERA DE 6 ESTRELLAS  
WISS : 2 MAS Y TERMINAMOS ¡!  
VADOS :TIENES RAZON HERMANO ¡!(LO DECIA TRANQUILAMENTE)  
EN ESO DESPUES DE BUSCAR LOGRAN ENCONTRAR LA SIGUIENTE ESFERA ERA LA DE 3 ESTRELAS :  
VADOS:SOLO FALTA UNA  
WISS SI HERMANA UNA NOMAS Y PORFIN ACABAMOS (LO DECIA RELAJADAMENTE)  
EN ESO WISS Y VADOS DIVISAN LA SIGUIENTE ESTRELLA AL VVER EL SUPUESTO PLANETA LO QUE HACEN ES SACAR LO QUE LE CUBRIA MOSTRANDO NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE LA SUPER ESFERA DE 4 ESTRELLA :  
VADOS :PORFIN ACAVAMOS WISS AVISALE A NUESTRO PADRE QUE ACABAMOS!  
WISS : CLARO HERMANA ¡! (LO DIJO AGARRANDO SU BASTON PARA CONTACTAR A DAISHINKAN )  
EN ESO DAISHINKAN ESTAVA ESPERANDO AQUE SUS HIJOS TERMINEN Y WISS SE APARECE DELANTE DE EL Y LE DICE :  
WISS :PADRE YA LAS CONSEGUIMOS  
DAISHINKAN :ENTONCES AHORA VOY PARA ALLA (LO DECIA CALMADAMENTE)  
EN ESO DAISHINKAN INFORMA A ZENO SAMA Y LOS DOS SE VAN HASTA DONDE ESTABAN LAS SUPER DRAGON BALL REUNIDAS  
EN ESO APARECE ZENO Y DAISHINKAN Y DICEN :  
ZENO Y DAISHINKAN:YA ESTA PORFIN  
ZENO :DAISHINKAN YA SABES QUE HACER (LE DECIA ALEGREMENTE )  
EN ESO DAISHINKAN CHASQUEA SUS DEDOS HACIENDO DE QUE EL DRAGON SALGA PERO EL CHASQUIDO FUE TAN FUERTE QUE ISO QUE LOS 12 UNIVERSOS TEMBLARAN ¡!  
EN ESO ZARAMA APARECE Y DICE  
ZARAMA:CUAL ES TU DESEO


	5. Capitulo 5

HOLA CHICOS QUE TAL! . HACA LES SALUDA SU GRAN AMIGO JHOUSTIN BUENO PUES EN ESTA OCASIÓN TRAIGO LA PARTE 5 DEL FIC :EL GUERRERO SUPREMO QUE LLEGO A DAMANCHI

AHORA COMENSEMOS CON LOS SALUDOS!

UN SALUDO PARA :

\- Manuel Aparicio  
\- ignacio de la torre  
\- Say Caster  
\- Cristian Rodriguez  
Y POR ULTIMO Y NO MENOS IMPORTANTE :

-ignacio de la torre

PORFA NO SE OLVIDEN SUSCRIBIRSE Y DARLE MANITO ARRIBA AL VIDEO Y SI QUIEREN QUE LOS SALUDE PARA EL PROXIMO VIDEO COMENTENLO EN LOS COMENTARIOS

(NOTA DE AUTOR LOS FANFICS DRAGON BALL SUPER/DANMANCHI NO ME PERTENECEN Y LES DOY EL CREDITO A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES)

BUENO SIN MAS RELLENO COMENCEMOS ¡!

EL GUERRERO SUPREMO QUE LLEGO A DANMANCHI

CAP 5: La Reunión de los dioses  
ram y bell se encontraban caminando dirigiéndose hacia la mazmorra, en eso mientras caminaban bell le dijo a ram :  
-bell: ram sam esta emocionado?, … va hacer su primer calabozo ¡! (lo decía alegremente el peliblanco, mientras estaba caminado junto a ram )  
-ram: pues…? , claro que lo estoy! (Lo decía con brillo en sus ojos)  
en eso bell se detiene, y le da algo a ram  
-bell: toma! (Lo decía alegremente mientras entregaba algo a ram )  
ram al agarrarlo, se dio cuenta de que era un cuchillo, y se alegró por el detalle que le dio bell  
-ram: muchas gracias ¡!  
-bell: no me agradezcas, el que debe estar agradecido soy yo, esto solo es una recompensa, por ayudarme (lo decía alegremente)

en eso ram agarra el cuchillo y lo guarda y logran ver el calabozo y deciden entrar, y cuando entran ram se había puesto emocionado, y en eso ram y bell se dirigen al piso 5 a matar mostros al llegar aparecen mostros, ram y bell deciden atacar en eso ram se dio cuenta que los mostros eran muy débiles en eso ram le dice a bell :  
-ram: detente!, yo me encargo de todos estos (lo decía con mucha confianza )  
-bell: como diga ram sam (lo decía parando de matar y alejarse del lugar)  
en eso ram , junta un poco de poder y lo bota dirigiéndose hacia los mostros los cuales ellos se desintegran ,asombrando a bell, el cual estaba impresionado en eso bell le dice a ram :  
-bell: este tengo unos objetos que permiten atraer mostros si quiere puedo usarlo  
-ram: a ver me puedas dar el objeto ¿?

Eso bell saca el objeto, y se lo da a ram el cual el dios al agarrarlo decide crear varias copias de ese objeto para traer todos los mostros posible. en eso ram crea 30 copias del objeto y los bota al suelo, bell al ver tal acto del dios se impresiona y se alarma ya que sabia que eso iva a atraer a todos los mostros exactamente atraería a todos los mostro de los pisos: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 . bell tenía un poco de miedo ya que sabía que iván a aparecer miles de mostros en eso bell le dice a ram :  
-bell: estamos en problemas lo más probable es que aparezcan cientos de mostros ahora!  
-ram: no te preocupes! , en cambio yo que tú me alegraría ya que podrás aumentar bastantes tus estadísticas.  
-bell: en eso tiene razón! , Creo que hoy tendré que esforzarme para sobrevivir  
en eso aparece no cientos, si no mieles de mostros ¡! asustando a bell pero no ram el cual estaba emocionado ya que no paraba de aparecer mostros en eso Ram aparta a Bell poniéndolo detrás de el y le dice :  
-Ram: déjame a todos ellos yo me encargo de paso de que quiero subir de nivel lo más antes posible ¡!  
-Bell: como usted diga Ram sam  
En eso Ram decide atacar a los miles de mostros los cuales no dudaron en atacar Ram de un golpe mataba mostros pero se detiene y dice:  
-Ram: Hakai  
Al decir esos miles de mostros se desintegraron, haciendo que todos ellos dejen una montaña de gemas, las cuales estaban amontonadas formando un montón de gemas, en eso Bell al no saber cómo llevar miles de gemas, decide preguntarle a Ram para saber cómo las llevarían:  
-Bell: Ram sam como llevaremos todo esto ¿?  
-Ram: Pues déjamelo a mí  
En eso Ram pone las manos en sus bolsillos para hacerle creer a Ram que sacaba algo pero lo que hacía en realidad era crear en sus bolsillos una bolsa que sea capaz de guardar lo que sea en eso en menos de una milésima de segundo lo crea y lo saca, mostrando a Bell la bolsa en eso Ram agarra la gemas y los guarda en la bolsa la cual extrañamente no se llenaba al final haciendo que no se preocupasen por el peso que hubieran tenido que cargar, en eso Ram al terminar de recoger las gemas, le dice a Bell:  
-Ram: Que te parece si ya nos vamos? , creo que hemos conseguido suficientes gemas para poder comer a gusto hoy día  
-Bell: Tiene razón ya vámonos  
En esos los dos se dirigen hacia la salida del calabozo dirigiéndose a local de cambio de gemas a monedas los cuales al entregar las gemas. Hicieron impresionar a las que trabajaban ahí ya que habían logrado reunir nada más y nada menos que 4 millones de monedas el cual fueron entregados inmediatamente a los dos aventureros los cuales estaban emocionados por tener todo ese dinero así saliendo del lugar, y dirigiéndose hacia la iglesia abandonada donde los cuales ellos Vivian . Mientras caminaban Bell le dice a Ram:  
-Bell: usted es muy impresionante! (Lo decía mientras sus brillaban del asombro ya admiración por el aventurero )  
-Ram: Muchas gracias ¡! (lo decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza)  
En eso llegan a disipar una iglesia abandona la cual era el lugar donde Vivian ellos al entrar se encuentran con Hestia la que cual estaba bien vestida así hace que Ram y Bell tengan curiosidad y le preguntan:  
-Bell: Hestia sama a donde se dirige o se va ¿? (Lo decía con mucha curiosidad)  
-Hestia : tengo una reunión con mis compañeros  
-Ram :y que va a pasar con nosotros podremos ir ¿? ( lo decía con curiosidad y con intriga )  
-Hestia : No pueden ir solo pueden ir dio…  
Pero ella antes de decir dioses se acuerda que Ram era un dios y para el colmo era su superior en eso sin más resignación dice :  
-Hestia :Pensándolo bien solo por esta ves si pueden ir (Lo decía resignada al ver que no podía decir que no podían ir )  
En eso Bell le dice a la diosa :  
-Bell: Kamisama quisiera ir pero tengo algo importante que hacer (lo decía con tristeza)  
-Ram: Hestia sam yo sí puedo ir (Lo decía con alegría)  
-Hestia: entonces no se diga más Ram cámbiate que tenemos que ir!, pero tu Bell que asunto tienes que hacer ¿?(Lo decía con curiosidad e intriga )  
-Bell: tengo que ir al calabozo quiero hacerme más fuerte! (Lo decía con entusiasmó )  
-Ram: Bueno que se puede hacer sin más remedio, me voy a cambiar ahora vuelvo!  
Ram se iba a su cuarto a cambiarse mientras Hestia se quedaba esperando a Ram , mientras que Bell se iba a dormir. Ram llegar a su cuarto dice en voz alta:  
Ram: tendré que irme elegantemente,… Me pregunto cómo será la ropa elegante de este mundo ya sé que hacer!  
En eso Ram chasquea sus dedos y se ve un portal donde ve gente vestida en eso ve ropa que usaba un conde que pasaba por ahí en eso al ver la ropa decide usar eso haciendo desaparecer el portal, pero antes de crearlo decide rediseñarlo un poco y hacerlo de un material muy lujoso. Así que al chasquear los dedos Ram aparece con un terno de color blanco con acentuaciones en las curvas del traje de color negro con rojo haciendo que combine con su cabello asi que al crearse su ropa y al verse ponérselo, sale de su cuarto. En eso al salir ve a Hestia esperándolo en eso Hestia ve la ropa que usaba:  
-Hestia: Tan rápido, te cambiaste ni pasaron 5 segundos desde que entraste  
-Ram: Pues eso no es de mucha importancia más bien vámonos  
-Hestia: Claro como digas! , por cierto la ropa que usas es la más elegante que he visto pero eso era de esperarse de mi superior (Lo decía con admiración)  
En eso Ram y Hestia salen de la casa, y se van a la reunión caminado pero Ram le dice a Hestia :  
-Ram: Eres una diosa ¿no?  
-Hestia: Por supuesto que si!  
-Ram: Entonces tenemos que llegar a lo grande, no se puede permitir que un ser divino como yo llegue caminado!,  
-Hestia: Que! y que piensas hacer ¿?  
En eso Ram se pone a pensar y le dice a Hestia ;  
Ram: Ya se que hacer! (Lo decía con una sonrisa)  
En eso el dios supremo chasquea sus dedos y hace aparecer una carrosa echa de oro y con incrustaciones de diamante y lo mas épico es que 4 pegasos aparecieron y estos estaban amarrados con la carrosa esos caballos eran bellísimos eran grandes e imponentes. Eso iso que Hestia quede en shock después su boca babeara y sus ojos brillaran como si de un sueño de que nadie quisiera despertar ella ahora estaba por vivir uno de esos sueños y en eso ram se pone en la puerta de la carrosa y le extiende la mano a Hestia y este le dice :  
-Ram: Bueno permítame bella diosa llevarla en mi humilde carruaje (Lo decía con una bella sonrisa que cautivo a la diosa )  
En eso Hestia se sube a la carrosa y se dirigen hacia la reunión:  
-Hestia: Y como se supone que lleguemos allá si no sabes dónde queda?  
-Ram: No te olvides que soy el dios supremo soy el príncipe del todo así que solo observa  
En eso Ram chasquea sus dedos y la carrosa empieza a elevarse hasta volar y de repente aparece un portal el cual al entrar los lleva al lugar donde se Iván a reunir.  
En eso las personas impactadas ven que una carroza volando desciende del cielo lo cual pensaba de que se trataba de un dios importante ya que estaban siendo conducidos por imponentes pegasos y a la vez que esa carroza estaba hecha de oro y tenía incrustaciones de diamantes. Aun impresionando más a los que estaban allá abajo y al ver que el carruaje toco el suelo por instinto se arrodillaron pensando de que un dios importante había llegado en eso al abrir se la puerta salio Hestia la cual estaba muy impresionada y ella al ver que los demás estaban arrodillados ella se puso arrogante y se comportó de manera alzada diciendo:  
-Hestia: Ja! por fin llegue (lo decía de forma arrogante )  
Los que estaban arrodillados al ver a Hestia comenzaron a pararse y darse la vuelta ya que a ellos no les importaba esa diosa al no ser importante retirándose pero cuando estaban a punto de irse escucharon una voz que alto que les llamo la atención y hiso que ellos rápidamente voltearan , y ven un sujeto bajando con un traje elegante pero más se impresionaron al ver que su traje técnicamente era el traje más elegante que vieron en toda su vida y esa persona dice :  
-Ram: Creo que es de mala educación irse sin esperar que la visita salga  
Las personas al ver al sujeto detalladamente se percataron que era extremadamente bello y con un cuerpo muy bien formado y con una cabellera pelirroja que hipnotizaba a cualquiera en eso las personas pensaron que era un dios importante que nunca había venido a este lugar y seguro era su primera ves y alto que se arrodillaron mostrando respeto ante el sujeto el cual incomodado por la mala actitud de ellos se fue sin decir nada entrando con Hestia al palacio y dejando la carroza afuera pero antes de entrar Ram dice :  
-Ram: Pueden poner mi carroza en otra parte para que estropee la entrada de los demás invitados  
En eso las personas al oír eso altoque se pararon y llevaron al carruaje con los pegasos a un lugar apartado para que no estropee a la entrada de los demás invitados pero antes de entrar Ram detiene a Hestia y le agarra la mano y le dice :  
-Ram: Te tengo un regalo (Lo decía con una tierna sonrisa)  
-Hestia: gracias se podría saber cuál es el regalo ¿? (lo decía con curiosidad y un poco ansiosa al querer saber cuál era ese regalo )  
En eso Ram chasquea los dedos transformando la ropa de Hestia en un bello , largo ,lujoso y elegante vestido de color blanco haciendo que Hestia se emocionase y se pusiera muy alegre en eso lagrimea un poco y abraza a Ram y le dice :  
-Hestia: Muchas gracias Ram (Lo decía con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos )  
-Ram: No te preocupes más bien lúcete esta noche( lo decía con una cálida sonrisa)  
En eso los dos dioses entran y al entrar impresionan a todos los demás dioses ya que estaban muy vestidos y hasta los dioses pensaban y a su vez confirmaban que ellos tenían la ropa más lujosa de la noche en eso los dos dioses al percatarse que eran el centro de intensión decidieron sentarse un rato en una mesa que estaba hacia allá .Al sentarse comenzaron a mirar hacia su alrededor viendo a muchos dioses que estaban charlando y divirtiéndose como si fueran mortales normales en eso mientras los dos dioses estaban viendo .Hestia se percató que estaba su amiga Hefestos justo a la diosa que estaba buscando en eso Hestia se para y le dice a Ram :  
-Hestia: Espérame un rato ahora vuelvo (decía la diosa dirigiéndose hacia Hefestos )  
-Hefestos el cual estaba tomando un poco de vino ve que Hestia se acerca y la diosa al acercarse le dice a Hefestos :  
-Hestia: Que tal! amiga como estas ..? (Lo decía alegremente)  
-Hefestos: Pero que sorpresa verte después de 400 años decides verme (lo decía incómodamente)  
-Hestia: Lo siento fue muy mal de mi parte en no haberte ido a visitar. Me perdonas ¿? (lo decía poniendo su cara más tierna que podía hacer)  
Hefestos sin resignación dice:  
-Hefestos: está bien... (Lo decía sin resignación)  
En eso Hefestos ve bien a Hestia y se impresiona que este toda lujosa y bien vestida y le pregunta:  
Hefestos: Por lo que veo te has vuelto millonaria (Lo decía con un poco de envidia hacia su amiga)  
En eso cuando Hestia iba a responder una diosa pelirroja aparece llamado a Hefestos era más ni nada menos que loki que la cual había ido a la fiesta elegante mente para burlarse de su amiga e rival Hestia. Pero al ver a su amiga e rival se impresiona y queda en shock al ver que rival estaba bien vestida y muy elegante lo cual izo despertar la envidia de la diosa loki . La cual se acerco a Hefestos y le dijo:  
-Loki: Que tal!, mi gran amiga Hefestos …Como estas?, pero que raro huele a rata muerta por haca (lo dijo en tono de insulto al referirse a Hestia)  
Hestia al oír eso se enojó y le dijo a loki :  
-Hestia: Miren a quien tenemos aquí! , Nada más y nada menos que la espesa loki la plana (Lo decía burlonamente)  
-Loki: Eso lo dice la que es una deidad que avergüenza a los demás dioses!  
-Hestia: Pues esa deidad que dices es mucho mejor que tu tabla de planchar! (Lo decía burlonamente )  
En eso Loki se enoje y comenzó a agarrarles de los cachetes a Hestia la cual se burlaba de la diosa cada vez más y más , en eso a su alrededor los demás dioses hacían sus apuesta para ver quien ganaba en eso Loki suelta a Hestia y se retira llorando cómicamente. En eso Ram se para y se acerca a esas 3 diosas las cuales estaban una de las tres observando como las otras 2 se peleaban y al acercarse hace que las diosas que estaban peleando se detengan en seco y miren al pelirrojo. El cual les dijo  
-Ram: Ya son lo suficiente mente grandes para estar peleando por las puras (Lo decía regañando a las 2 diosas )  
Las diosas al ser regañadas una de ellas mira al sujeto y se impresiona ya que ese pelirrojo, era el que había humillado a su familia y al toque se impresiona y se para y dice:  
-Loki: Tu eres el que humillo a mi familia! (lo decía apuntando con su dedo a Ram )  
El cual Hestia al oír eso se enoja ya que se había olvidado de que la familia de Loki había herido los sentimiento de Bell el cual Hestia enojada le grita a Loki:  
-Hestia: Como te atreves dejar de que tu familia se sienta orgullosa de poner en peligro a jóvenes aventureros!  
Loki al oír eso recuerda que el familiar de Hestia iba a morir por culpa de su familia la cual se pone frente a frente a Hestia y le dice:  
-Loki: Lo siento Hestia, no fue mi intención poner en peligro a tu familia  
-Hestia: Esta bien pero que sea la última ves ya que por poco pierdo algo valioso de mi existencia (Lo decía votando algunas lágrimas)  
Ram al ver a Hestia así. Se incomodó un poco, y por descuido dejo salir un poco de su energía, haciendo que su cuerpo se cubra de una aura roja explosiva, en forma y color llameante como el fuego, y logrando hacer visible una cola, el cual era de color rojo brillante que brillaba como el sol, al igual que sus demás cabellos asombrando a los demás presentes, y a la ves asustándolos ya que él estaba provocando, un terremoto que hacía temblar todo el palacio y todo el planeta, en todos los lugares, se sentía alarmando a los pueblerinos, de todos los pueblos y reinos de ese planeta . Ram al darse cuenta que se descuidó, rápidamente bajo su poder haciendo que dejara de temblar el lugar, Haciendo que todos estén atónitos y en shock por ver el poder del pelirrojo. En eso Ram sin dudarlo abraza a Hestia, haciendo sacar celos de loki y Hefestos, las cuales se ruborizaron al ver, el poder y el comportamiento serio del pelirrojo.  
En eso el pelirrojo ve a Hestia y le dice :  
-Ram: No te preocupes, nada malo va a pasar  
En eso Hestia ve a Ram :  
-Hestia: gracias por todo (Lo decía, tristemente)  
En eso Hestia se para, alejándose un poco de Ram, pero haun asi lo seguía mirando :  
-Hestia: Ram muchas gracias, tengo que hablar algo importante con mi amiga Hefestos, espérame por favor ve y siéntate donde estabas (lo decía con una sonrisa y con unas lágrimas)  
En eso Ram se va a sentarse , y Hestia al ver que Ram se había marchado ve a Hefestos y a loki en por cual la diosa estaba arrepentida por lo que su familia hiso :  
-Hestia: Hefestos, necesito que me ayudes por favor!  
-Hefestos: déjame adivinar quieres que te haga una espada para tu único familiar ¿? (Lo decía tranquilamente ya que ya se esperaba eso )  
-Hestia: SI!, Hefestos por favor ayúdame!(Lo decía mientras hacia una reverencia )  
Hefestos por pena al ver lo que le paso a su familiar de esa diosa acepta  
-Hefestos: Esta bien te hare una arma para tu único familiar (Lo decía aceptando las plegarias de su amiga)  
En eso Hestia al oír eso cambia su cara a una gran sonrisa  
-Hestia: Pues no! estas equivocada, tengo dos familiares! (Lo decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja olvidando lo triste que estaba)  
En eso cuando Hefestos iba a decir algo las 3 diosas ven a una diosa sumamente bella bajando de las escaleras. Era nada más y nada menos, que Freya la diosa de la belleza la cual al bajar ve al grupo de 3 diosas y no duda en ir a verlas, en esos los demás dioses se ruborizan por la belleza de la diosa, todos menos Ram el cual no le importaba. El estaba mirando a Hestia para intervenir si algo malo le pasaba no le importaba las demás diosas ni mucho menos a freya el cual el dios supremo ni se inmutó.  
En eso Freya se acerca a las Diosas :  
-Freya: Es un gusto verlas de nuevo chicas  
-Hestia: Lo mismo digo (Lo decía mientras sonreía)  
-Loki: Es un gusto verte por haca casi nunca vienes  
-Hefestos: Tiene razón loki, porque has venido?  
En eso freya se da cuenta que todos la miraban con lujuria, menos uno el cual ni si quiera la miraba, haciendo que volteara para ver quién era. En eso ve que el chico que lo ignoraba, era nada más y nada menos que el chico que había estado en sus sueños haciendo que se sonrojara y se excitara con solo verlo ya que él era su presa el era el hombre de su vida y la quería solo para ella y ese chico era nada más y nada menos que Ram que estaba mirando a Hestia el cual se percataba que Freya lo miraba pero ni le importaba en eso Freya al ver al Dios no duda en ir a verlo ignorando lo que sus amigas diosas le decían haciendo enojar a las demás, pero mucho más se incomodaron al darse cuenta que la diosa las ignoro por el pelirrojo que la había conquistado su corazón haciendo que se pongan celosas en eso las 3 decidieron ver lo que hacía Freya para estar preparadas de lo que planeara en eso cuando vieron que se acercaba a Ram no dudaron en observar los movimientos que ella hacía .  
En eso ella al acercarse a Ram ve que aun ni siquiera la miraba y eso hizo que se amargara un poco ya que ningún dios o mortal ignoraba su belleza más bien se rendían como perros en eso un poco incomodada la diosa decide sacarle de la concentración a Ram :  
-Freya: Disculpe joven caballero me haría el favor de decirme su nombre? (Lo decía con una sonrisa y a la ves sonrojada)  
Ram estaba concentrado viendo a Hestia en eso oye la voz de una mujer que le había dicho en eso cuando la ve se da cuenta que da la que le estaba observando :  
-Ram: Mi nombre es Ram señorita! , Con quien tengo el gusto de hablar? (Lo decía con modales)  
Freya al ver el rostro en persona del pelirrojo se sonroja mucho más ya que es el chico o Dios más bello que nunca había visto tanto era su belleza que literalmente haría que cualquiera se vuelva loca con solo verlo en eso Freya se sonroja mucho :  
-Freya: Mucho gusto caballero! , Me llamo Freya mi más sinceras disculpas por no presentarme primero (Lo decía en tono tímido)  
-Ram: No te preocupes bella dama pero dígame que se le ofrece? (Lo decía curiosamente ya que la diosa la había interrumpido de su concentración)  
En eso Freya ve al joven y sus ojos brillan de la diosa y empiezan a caerles un poco de lágrimas en eso ram al darse cuente estaba a punto de decirle algo pero ella la interrumpe :  
-Freya: Nada más bien lo siento solo quería comprobar algo bueno hasta luego bello caballero (lo decía con sonrojo mientras mostraba felicidad y soltaba lágrimas de alegría mientras se sonrojaba)  
En eso cuando la diosa se va deja a Ram desconcertado ya que no sabía para que la había llamado pero en eso se acuerda que tiene que proteger a Hestia en eso se vuelve a concentrar él lo había tomado normal pero, no era lo mismo para los demás ya que todos quedaron en shock en ver la actitud de la diosa en eso todos miraban con odio y admiración a Ram ya que era la primera persona en el mundo que había ignorado a la diosa más bella de todas en eso Hestia , Loki y Hefestos se quedan impresionadas por la actitud de la bella diosa en eso Hestia mira de nuevo a Hefestos :  
-Hestia: Cual es la condición para que hagas el arma para mí 2 familiares?  
En eso Hefestos se acuerda, que le iba hacer un arma al familiar de Hestia, pero al enterarse que eran dos, opto para que la diosa la ayude:  
-Hefestos: Pensaba que era uno y te iba hacer sin ningún problema, pero al ver que son dos necesitare una ayuda (Le decía la diosa a Hefestos)  
-Hestia: Esta bien, como digas!

En eso Hestia se va con Hefestos, pero Ram se da cuenta y no duda en ir tras ella, mientras Loki se quedaba tomando vino, mientras veía como freya se iba del lugar llorando de felicidad, obviamente sacando celos a Loki.  
En eso Ram llama a Hestia, la cual se estaba hiendo a la oficina de Hefestos con la diosa herrera:  
-Ram: Hestia sam! (lo decía llamando a la diosa)  
-Hestia: Ram que haces por acá? , Te dije que me esperaras allá (Lo decía preguntando al dios supremo)  
En eso Hefestos voltea, y se daba cuenta que al que le estaba hablando así era a Ram, el cual cuando vio a Hefestos izo que ella se sonrojase en eso Hefestos dice:  
-Hefestos: pues no veo ningún problema si nos quiere a acompañar (Lo decía con sonrojo ya que quería que el chico este cerca de ella)  
-Hestia: Bueno que se puede hacer acompáñanos  
-Ram: Gracias!  
En eso Ram , Hestia y Hefestos se dirigen a la oficina de la diosa y al llegar ellas les dice :  
-Hefestos: bueno comencemos!  
Lo decía mientras jalaba una palanca mostrando un cuarto de herrería en eso al ver los materiales Ram las interrumpen mientras estaban entrando y preparando las cosas para hacer el arma:  
-Ram: puedo ayudarles?(Lo decía con curiosidad )  
Hefestos: Claro como gustes!  
En eso Ram se pone a pensar y de la nada dice en voz alta:  
-Ram: Ya sé que hacer!  
Lo decía mientras, chasqueaba sus dedos haciendo aparecer unos materiales, que ninguna de las diosas habían visto, era como un metal de color rojo que brillaba como un diamante, más bien parecía un diamante y también vieron que apareció una especia de bolas de energía, las cuales eran 4 una era de color azul, la otra roja, la otra blanca y la última roja, ellas al ver las cosas que el caballero hizo aparecer les preguntaron las dos:  
-Hestia y Ram: Que son esas cosas?!(Lo decían las dos diosas impresionadas)  
-Ram: pues por lo que veo van hacer armas y decidí ayudarles, dándoles estas cosas en cambio algo me decía que una de esas armas iba ser para mí (Lo decía con tranquilidad)  
En eso Hefestos al oír esto se impresiona:  
-Hefestos: como puede ser que un dios sea un familiar de otro dios!  
-Ram: Que! Como sabes que soy un Dios ¿?  
-Hefestos: No lo sabía, pero ahora ya lose  
-Ram: creo que metí la pata jejeje  
-Hestia :Bueno ahora que Hefestos sabe la verdad, bueno que se puede hacer? (Lo decía con resignación)  
-Ram: bueno dejemos eso después y hagamos las armas, si quieres después me preguntas (lo decía con una sonrisa )  
Hefestos: como digas  
Ram , Hestia y Hefestos se pusieron hacer las armas y Hefestos se dio cuenta de que los materiales eran recontra livianos pesaba como una simple pluma en eso al hacer las cuchillas hicieron dos pero una era pequeña y la otra era larga mas parecía una espada pero era un cuchillo en eso Hefestos ve Ram y le pregunta  
-Hefestos: ya están casi listas las armas para que son esas cosas que están flotando de colores (lo decía refiriéndose a las energía de colores que los rodeaban)  
-Ram: Pues son para mi arma  
En eso Ram chasquea los dedos y las energías entran a la cuchilla de color rojo brillante haciendo que resplandece mostrando una arma elemental que brillaba y la rodeaba un aura de 4 colores las cuales eran rojo blanco azul marrón en eso Hefestos le pregunta fascinada a Ram :  
-Hefestos: que le has puesto a tu arma?(Le preguntaba asombrada )  
-Ram: pues le puse los 4 elementos de la naturaleza  
Hefestos: Que eso es imposible ningún Dios lo podría hacer ¡!  
-Ram: Después te lo diré bueno termina de hacerlo  
En eso Hefestos agárrala cuchilla pequeña que era para bell y le pone runas y se entrega a Hestia y después agarra la cuchilla grande de Ram y le pone runas la cuales al ponerla cambiaron la forma de la cuchilla transformándolo en una especie de fusión de espada con cuchilla impresionando a Hefestos y luego de terminarlo se lo entrego a Ram y le dijo:  
-Hefestos: que Hestia fusione esa arma contigo  
-Ram: Claro! , Hestia puedes fusionarlo ahora ¿?  
-Hestia: claro como digas Ram  
En eso Hestia pone el cuchillo de bell en la mesa agarra el cuchillo-espada de Ram el cual al fusionarlo la espada brillo y desapareció de las manos de Hestia y apareció en las manos de Ram el cual al agarrar su espada se sintió feliz luego lo que Hizo fue crea una funda especial para ella entonces chasquea los dedos mostrando la funda de la chuchió-espada y luego para ponerla en la espalda y luego guárdala y decir:  
-Ram: muchas gracias Hefestos y Hestia sam!  
En eso Hestia dice :  
-Hestia: todo el crédito dale a Hefestos  
-Hefestos: no es para tanto  
En eso Hestia le dice a Hefestos  
-Hestia :hasta luego nos vemos  
-Ram: pues yo también me voy jejeje  
En eso los dos se retiraban dejando a Hefestos impactada y a la ves impotente por no tener el tiempo de preguntarle al pelirrojo quien era.  
Mientras Ram y Hestia caminaban saliendo del palacio para luego ir a un hotel que había por ahí ya que faltaba dos días para que se acabase la reunión en eso ven a los que estaban a fueran y ram les dice:  
-Ram: me podrían traer mi carroza por favor  
En eso los guardias hacen caso y taren la imponente carroza y después los 2 dioses suben para retirase y encontrar el hospedaje más cercano.  
MIENTRAS QUE EN LA DIMENSIÓN DE DRAGON BALL  
Estaba el Dragón Sarama, el cual les decía:  
-Sarama: cuál es su deseo  
en eso Daishinkan dice:  
-Daishinkan: me gustaría que le enviara estas cosas a ram el hijo de Zeno  
En eso Sarama lo cumple y dice:  
Sarama: eso fue todo así que me retiro  
Lo decía mientras las super dragón ball se retiraban y se perdían por los universos, en eso Zeno mira a Daishinkan:  
-Zeno: espero que la cosa que le dimos le sea útil a mi hijo  
-Daishinkan : No se preocupe lo va a encantar la cosa que le enviamos  
En eso Wiss se retiraba sin antes decir:  
-wiss: Zeno sama y padre me retiro creo que bills dentro de una hora se va a despertar (lo decía mientras se retiraba volando )  
En eso Daishinkan le dice a vados:  
-Daishinkan: Vados ya te puedes ir gracias por todo  
-Vados: gracias padre y gracias Zeno sama  
En eso Vados se retira, mientras que por otro lado Wiss llegaba al planeta de Bills, este al llegar se dio cuenta, que Bills estaba por despertarse así que decidió preparar todo para cuando despertarse, en eso Wiss comienza hacer una gran banquete y después cuando acaba de terminar todo, dice en voz alta:  
-Wiss: Espero que Bills ya no holgazanee (lo decía mientras tiraba un suspiro )  
En cuarto de Bills las arenas comenzaron a explotar despertando al dios que decía :  
-Bills: cinco minutos mas  
En eso Wiss ve que bills de nuevo se estaba quedando dormido y dice  
-Wiss: Bills sama ya no duerma ya que tiene que hacer su lavor  
en eso bills dice entere sueños:  
-Bills: 5 años mas  
en eso Wiss dice agarrando un micrófono  
-Wiss: Bueno no me deja otra opción tendré que darles una maravillosas clases de cantos  
En eso cuando Wiss estaba apunto de cantar Bills despierta de brinco y dice:  
-Bills:ya desperté!  
en eso bills decide bajar a la recamara de comida a comer y mientras comen bills dice:  
-Bills: Wiss dile a freezer que destruya el planeta vegetta  
-Wiss: Claro! le dire a Freezer que dentro de 2 años destruya el planeta vegetta  
Mientras tanto en un planeta llamado vegetta, estaba un sayayin llamado bardock el cual estaba con una chica, sentados en una montaña mirando las estrellas :  
-Bardock: Gine aunque sea duro y poco sentimental déjame decirte que te amo! ( lo decía con un sonrojo )  
-Gine: Y yo a ti bardock sam, prométeme que nunca me abandonarás (Lo decía con sonrojo y un poco de lágrimas )  
En eso los dos se miran con pasión y se dan un beso, mientras era de noche y sus únicos cómplices de tal hazaña eran las estrellas que las rodeaban a los dos .  
BUENO ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO 5 AHORA LES PIDO DISCULPA POR NO SUBIR VÍDEOS LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTABA ENFERMOS PERO BUENO ME DESPIDO SIN ANTES DECIR QUE EL OBJETO QUE DAISHINKAN ENVIÓ A RAM USTEDES DIRAN QUE OBJETOS SERA ASI QUE COMENTE EN LOS COMENTARIOS QUE OBJETO QUIEREN QUE SEA Y EL QUE SE REPITA MAS VECES SERA EL OBJETO QUE EL TENDRÁ PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO. BUENO HASTA LUEGO SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO JHOUSTIN O MAS CONOCIDO COMO FULL OTAKU HASTA LA PRÓXIMA


	6. capitulo 6

Hola gente de YouTube y Fanfiction!...¡que tal!.. como están?.  
Haca esta la parte 6 del fic, sin mas quiero pedirles disculpas por no subir los cap en verdad lo siento, pero no se preocupen ya que seguiré subiendo capítulos.  
Ahora ustedes leerán el cap 6.  
(Nota de autor:las series danmanchi/dragón ball súper no me pertenecen y le el crédito a sus respectivos autores)  
EL GUERREO SUPREMO QUE LLEGO A DANMANCHI CAP6: EL REGALO PERFECTO  
Ram y hestia estaban en la carroza, buscando un lugar donde poder dormir, en eso Ram se encontraba pensando, mientras que hestia se había quedado dormida en el viaje:  
-Ram: Me pregunto, como estarán mi padre y mi madre?. (lo decía en sus pensamientos)  
Mientras Ram seguía pensando, en otra dimensión en palacio unas personas estaban hablando los cuales eran:  
Zeno , daishinkan y Mota :  
-Zeno: Ino ino, donde el estará?..  
Yo extraño mucho, a mi hijo!  
-Daishinkan: Si Zeno sama entiendo como se siente, pero que podemos hacer ?.. Lo único que nos queda es seguir buscando, sin perder la esperanza.., en cambio recuerde que es inmortal! ... Así que aun tenemos la esperanza, de encontrarlo vivo . (Lo decía mientras se ponía a pensar en que dimensión estaría el dios supremo )  
-Mota: Obvio que sabemos, que es inmortal!... pero el problema es que, yo no lo soy!... Y por eso quiero verlo, ya que es mi hijo!... Y lo extraño mucho! (lo decía con lagrimas y tristeza )  
En zeno al oír eso entra en razón y dice mentalmente:  
-Zeno: Mi esposa, tiene razón!... Y ya se que hacer!(lo decía mentalmente)  
En eso el rey del todo, chasquea sus dedos y el cuerpo de ram comienza a brillar, y al terminar brillar se ve a mota normal, como si nada le hubiese pasado pero en eso mota. al ver que zeno le iso algo y no sabia que era, lo mira a zeno y le pregunta:  
-Mota: Como te atreves, a hacerme algo!... Mientras yo, estoy triste!... me has, echo! (lo decía con curiosidad y a su vez con un poco de enfado y tristeza al ver que le había interrumpido mientras que votaba todo el Sufrimiento que tenia dentro suyo )  
En eso zeno para calmar a su esposa. la mira y le dice algo, mientras ponía su mano, en el hombro de La saiyayin :  
-Zeno: Cálmate, por favor!... lo que pasa... es que, te hice inmortal!... Para que podamos los dos, ver a nuestro hijo!... Para acompañarlo, para siempre (lo decía con una sonrisa mientras le agarraba la mano a mota)  
En eso daishinkan para salir de la discusión decide cambiar de tema:  
-Daishinkan: Ey!... Tranquilos, mas bien hay que pensar. si que esas cosas que le hemos enviado, Le halla gustado a Ram, bueno eso espero (Lo decía con la esperanza de que a ram, le encantase lo que ellos le habían enviado)  
Daishinkan al decir eso iso que los 3 pensaran si le había gustado las cosas enviadas a ram en eso los tres dicen:  
Los tres seres:como estará ram ? ( lo decían con tristeza y preocupación)  
Mientras los tres seres, seguían pensando como estará ram. En otra dimensión, Se encontraba una carroza imponente, y dentro de esa carroza se encontraba el pelirrojo, el cual seguía pensando, y tambien se encontraba hestia, que seguía dormida. En esos ram logra dispar un hotel, en eso el dice:  
-Ram: Por fin! ... Encontramos un motel..uff!.. Que agotador, es buscar uno!  
En eso los dioses, habían encontrado un lugar donde poder dormir, en eso descienden al suelo justo al frente del motel, en eso al descender ram trata de despertar a Hestia:  
-Ram: Hey!... Hestia levántate(lo decía con susurro)  
En eso Hestia al oír la voz de ram, tratando de levantarla, ella se mueve para otro lado, tratando de reacomodarse:  
-Hestia: Cinco minutos mas .( lo decía mientras se acomodaba )  
En eso ram un poco molesto chasquea los dedos haciendo que aparezca agua fría :  
Ram: Bueno... Si no quieres despertar, esto te servirá, de lección! (lo decía mientras chasqueaba los dedos)  
En eso ram hace que toda el agua caiga encima de Hestia, haciendo que ella gritase y a su ves se despertase de un brinco :  
-Hestia: Ahhh!... Que te pasa!... Ya me desperté ... Ya me desperteeee!( lo decía levantándose, de un salto mientras gritaba)  
Ram al oír eso, se comienza a reír:  
-Ram: Jajaja!... Ya levante ok! ... Ya encontramos, un motel donde los dos podamos dormir , esta noche !(lo decía mientras se reía )  
En eso Hestia toda enojada, baja de la carroza :  
-Hestia: Sabes que!... Apúrate y vámonos!... Ah ese, maldito motel! ( lo decía mientras bajaba de la carroza toda mojada)  
Era muy de noche y como hacia frio ram decidió chasquear los dedos haciendo que la ropa de Hestia este seca:  
Ram: Uff... Creo que no tengo opción!(lo decía mientras chasqueaba los dedos )  
En eso ram al chasquear los dedos, hace que Hestia sienta que su ropa, este seca :  
-Hestia: Hasta que por fin!... decides secar la ropa, de esta bella diosa! (lo decía con un poco de enojo)  
En eso ram y Hestia logran abrir la puerta de motel y ellos al entran se relajan:  
-Hestia: Por fin! ... Podre dormir sin que este animal de dios, me haga sufrir de frio!  
Ram al oír eso se enoja un poco:  
-Ram: Que bueno, que tengo mucha paciencia... Uff!... Por que si no, hace rato hubiera borrado de la fas de la existencia, a esta caprichosa e infantil Diosa( lo decía sacando una sonrisa malévola )  
Hestia al oír esto, siente como un aire frío pasa por ella, haciendo que se asuste:  
-Hestia: Ese maldito, como le gusta asustarme!... Jump!(lo decía mientras cerraba los ojos, y ponía su rostro hacia otro lado, dándole la espalda a ram)  
En eso ram al oír lo que había dicho la diosa, saca una sonrisa malévola:  
-Ram: Jajaja!... Eso, es lo que crees! ( lo decía con una sonrisa malvada)  
En eso Hestia al oír eso, se exalta :  
-Hestia: Que!  
Ram al oír eso, se pone tranquilo :  
Ram: Nada olvídalo.(lo decía mostrando su bella y hermosa sonrisa)  
Al decir eso dejo a Hestia muy intrigada, y mentalmente se dijo a ella misma:  
-Hestia: Será que esta bromeando?... Bueno mejor lo olvido... Uff!  
En eso al ya estar los dos dentro del motel, son recibidos por un hombre 34 años, el cual estaba alegre :  
-Hombre: Mucho gusto... bienvenidos!.. Ah mi motel!... Que habitación querrán, estos jóvenes elegantes chicos? ( lo decía sonriendo)  
En eso ram y Hestia les responde sonrientemente:  
-Ram : Mucho gusto buen hombre!... Venimos a alquilar, cualquier habitación!... Asi que usted por favor!... Hagamos el honor, de ofrézcanos algún cuarto!  
-Hestia: Si concuerdo con ram... Usted escoja!(lo decia sonrientemente)  
En eso el hombre con una gran sonrisa mira a la pareja :  
-Hombre: Pues que les parece, la suite de 7 habitaciones ? (nota de autor :el camarero ofreció su mejor cuarto por que ram y hestia parecían gente importante aunque lo son y ademas de tener ropa muy fina por eso bueno volvamos en donde nos quedamos)  
En eso ram sonríe, mostrando su bella y perfecta sonrisa:  
-Ram:pues normal ... esa escogemos! (lo decia sonrientemente)  
En eso el hombre que era camarero del motel saca una llave, que estaba en la vitrina de vidrio:  
-Camarero: Pues haca esta la llave! ... Téngala ( lo decia mostrando una sonrisa)  
En eso ram y hestia reciben la llave, y alegremente miran al camarero:  
-Ram: Muchas gracias señor! (lo decia alegremente)  
-Hestia: Muchas igualmente señor! (lo decia muy alegremente)  
En eso los dos se dirigen a la habitación, pero hestia mira a ram con una cara triste, mirándolo al pelirrojo con sus ojos Brillando mostrando mucha ternura:  
-Hestia: Me podrías cargar por favor estoy cansada ( lo decía poniendo una cara triste)  
En eso ram sin mas elección ve a Hestia, con una gran y bella sonrisa:  
-Ram:Bueno no tengo elección... Te voy a cargar... Pero por ultima vez!  
En eso Ram carga a Hestia y se van pero en el camino Hestia le pregunta a Ram:-Hestia: Oye ram, sabes a donde queda, la habitación ?  
En eso Ram se detiene y se pone nervioso :  
-Ram: No se donde queda!... Jejeje!  
En eso Hestia se enoja un poco, y le grita a Ram:  
-Hestia: Para ser el dios supremo eres muy despistado!  
-Ram: Ya lose... Lose... Lose pero fue sin querer queriendo.. jejeje!( lo decia nerviosamente)  
En Hestia le grita a Ram :  
-Hestia: Entonces que esperas, para ir preguntarle al camarero!  
En eso ram deja a Hestia en suelo:  
-Ram: Ya voy! (lo decía bajando a hestia )  
-Hestia: Apúrate !  
En eso Ram se enoja y muestra una malévola sonrisa :  
-Ram: Mui confianzuda eres... Jejeje! ... Te recomiendo que me respetes, si no quieres que te borre. ( lo decia mostrando esa malévola sonrisa)  
En eso Hestia se asusta y comienza llorar cómicamente abrazando las piernas de Ram:  
-Hestia: Lo siento... Lo siento... Lo siento Dios supremo ya no te faltare el respeto, perdóname!  
En eso Ram sin mas opción mira a hestia, la cual estaba llorando cómicamente:  
-Ram: Ya esta bien, te perdono... Bueno ahora vuelvo!  
En eso Ram desaparece impresionando a Hestia:  
-Hestia: Debo estar precavida.. Uff!... Si me descuido un poco me ouede eliminar. Pero creo que es bueno y es guapo... Jejeje!... Que me pasa!... Me estoy enamorando de el?... Admito que me ayudo, pero no se que es lo que siento? (lo decia mientras ponía sus manos en sus pechos)  
Mientras Hestia estaba en duda de sus sentimiento, Ram se había tele trasportado donde estaba el camarero. El camarero estaba sentado leyendo un libro:  
-Camarero: Este es el mejor libro que leí!... Nada a mi me puede impresionar, ya que yo vi de todo. (lo decía mientras se reía leyendo el libro)  
En eso de la nada aparece Ram impresionando al camarero :  
Camarero: Ahahaha!... Caballero que se le ofrece?... Y como llego hasta aquí de la nada!...( Lo decia curiosamente)  
En eso Ram sonríe nerviosamente mientras miraba al camarero el cual estaba en shock:  
Ram: Jejeje!... Lo que pasa es que no se donde queda la suite... Y como aparecí es una larga historia.(lo decía nerviosamente)  
En eso el camarero sale del shock y mira a Ram con respeto y asombro:  
Camero: La suite queda en el tercer piso, es la única puerta que esta en el tercer piso. (lo decía con respeto)  
En eso Ram desaparece impresionando de nuevo al señor el cual dice en voz alta:  
Camarero: Ese sujeto es de temer! Espero nunca hacerlo enojar  
Mientras el señor decía eso Ram aparece al frente de hestia, asustándola mucho. Ella estaba tranquila parada, esperando a Ram pero de la nada, aparece Ram asustándola mucho :  
-Hestia: Ahahah!... Que te pasa! ... Me asustaste!(lo decía gritando)  
En eso Ram dice Nerviosamente y a su ves despreocupadamente :  
-Ram: Ya se donde esta la suite! ...jejeje!(lo decía nerviosamente)  
-Hestia: Entonces que esperas?... llévame por favor! ( lo decía desesperadamente)  
En eso Ram y Hestia se van al cuarto pero como hestia estaba cansada, mira Ram con ternura:  
-Hestia: Este Ram me podrías ...  
Antes de que ella terminase, Ram la interrumpe:  
-Ram: Ya esta bien te voy a cargar.  
En eso Ram carga a Hestia y cuando el dios la carga ella se queda dormida en eso Ram la mira :  
-Ram: Muy cansada debe estar ... Uff!... Que se puede hacer?... Mas bien tengo que llevarla a la suite para que descanse cómodamente.  
En eso Ram cargando a Hestia se dirige a la suite llegando al tercer piso, y dándose cuenta que en ese piso había no mas una puerta :  
-Ram: Pues supongo que esa sera la suite, ya que es el único cuarto, que hay en el tercer piso! ... Bueno voy a abrirla!.  
en eso ram al abrir la puerta, se que da maravillado de la belleza de la suite, mientras carga a la diosa:  
Ram: Wow!... Que hermosa habitación !... No pensaba que los mortales, sean tan buenos construyendo pequeñas pocilgas! (lo decía con alegria)...(nota de autor: Para ram es pequeña esa habitación o suite, ya que su cuarto es inmenso es del tamaño de un pais, para ser exacto del pais de rusia... jejejeje!... que grande es su cuarto volvamos con la historia)  
Ram al maravillarse con el cuarto decide poner a hestia en la cama:  
-Ram: Bueno Hestia es hora, de que duermas bien!( lo decía mientras ponía a Hestia en la cama)  
Cuando el dios supremo la puso ahí, el chasqueo los dedos cambiando el finísimo vestido por una pijama de color rosa para que duerma:  
-Ram: Es hora de que, duermas cómodamente y muy bien! (lo decía chasqueando los dedos haciendo de que el fino vestido de hestia se transformara en una linda pijama )  
En eso ram al ver que hestia no estaba cómodo decide de nuevo chasquear los dedos para poner las frazadas encima de ella para que se abrigue y se acomode:  
-Ram: Por lo que veo, no esta bien cómoda... Humm? ... Ya se que hacer! ( lo decía chasqueando los dedos haciendo que las frazadas cubriese a Hestia)  
En eso ram estaba apunto de chasquear los dedos para que cambie su ropa a una pijama pero en eso el cuarto comienza a brillar:  
-Ram: Bueno creo que ahora me toca cambiarme tambien (lo decía a punto de chasquear los dedos )  
En eso el lugar brilla:  
-Ram: Que es eso?... Por que el cuarto brilla ?... Siento unos poderosos ki quienes serán? (lo decía mientras estaba en pose combate)  
En eso ve a Hestia dormida mientras la luz, seguía haciéndose mas y mas brillante :  
-Ram: Bueno por lo que veo tratare de no despertar a hestia ... Uff!(lo decía en voz baja para que Hestia no se despertase mientras la luz se hacia mas grande)  
En eso la luz toma la forma de tres objetos, los cuales se formaban con la luz que había aparecido, haciendo que despertase la curiosidad de Ram:  
-Ram: Que es eso? (lo decía con curiosidad el pelirrojo mientras esa luz tomaba forma )  
En eso el cuarto dejo de brillar y la luz termino de tomar forma, mostrando una imponente armadura en eso Ram al verlo se sorprende:  
-Ram: Wow!... Que cool!... Es esa armadura( lo decía con asombro)  
En eso Ram se percata que la armadura que apareció de la nada botaba bastante energia a un nivel bestial:  
-Ram: Pero que poder!... es el que siento ahora? ... esa armadura, es poderosa! ...Vota un poder descomunal!... Pero?... Como apareció esa armadura aquí, y justamente cuando yo estoy aqui? (Lo decía con mucha intriga)  
En eso Ram queda anonadado por que esa armadura votaba mucha energia pero muy curiosamente desprendía ki divino especial y magia mística :  
-Ram: No puede ser! ... Esa armadura vota energía, nivel diez como la mía!... Pero lo peor es que son dos tipos, de energia!...es casi imposible!... De que un objeto, tenga ki divino especial y magia divina mística!... La única manera seria si yo los hubiese creado, pero yo nunca eh creado, una armadura!  
En eso Ram con la intriga se percata que esa armadura , era de color rojo con dorado y negro, haciendo que el diseño de esa armadura, cautivase a Ram:  
-Ram: Aunque debo , que aparte de ser poderosa su diseño es muy hermoso e imponente, sin dudas esa armadura es espectacular! (Lo decía con asombro y brillo en sus ojos)  
En eso Ram trata de comparar el poder, que emanaba la armadura:  
-Ram: Voy a comparar el poder de la armadura,... Pero con quien lo compararía? ... Ya se!... Con el poder de daishinkan!( lo decía mientras ponía su mano en dirección de la armadura)  
En eso al compara el poder de la armadura, se sorprende ya que era comparable al 10 % del poder de daishinkan:  
-Ram: Wow!... Que increíble, es muy poderosa esa armadura!... Es comparable al 10% del poder de daishinkan! ( Lo decía impresionado el dios supremo)  
Pero después Ram se pone a pensar en voz alta :  
-Ram: Si esta armadura hubiera caído en manos equivocadas, hubiera sido peligroso para el universo!... Pero que suerte es la que tengo!.. Ya que ningún ser o dios, puede sentir la energia de la armadura!.. Los únicos que llegarían a sentirlo serian: Mi padre Zeno, Daishinkan y yo .(lo decía con tranquilidad por la suerte que tenia)  
Pero en eso Ram se fijo que al costado de la armadura había una imponente espada:  
-Ram: Esta armadura es perfecta! (Lo decía sonrientemente)  
En eso el ve que al costado de la armadura había una espada:  
-Ram: Wow!... No puede ser!... Hay una espada ahí !... Que cool! (Lo decía impresionada mente)  
En eso Ram se pone a pensar :  
-Ram: Esto ya es raro ... Justamente aparece una espada al costado de la armadura, como es esto posible? ... Y lo mas raro es que ni si quiera se por que están haca! ( lo decía con intriga)  
En eso Ram vuelve a pensar:  
-Ram: Por que la armadura no ah dejado de flotar ? ... Que digo!... Por que esta flotando!? ... Y lo mas curioso es que esa espada tambien lo hace... Por que sera?... Estará vinculado conmigo? ( Lo decía con mucha intriga )  
En eso Ram mira la espada:  
-Ram: Bueno esa espada es cool! ( lo decía tranquilamente y a su vez con asombro )  
En eso Ram mira como es la espada:  
-Ram: Viéndolo bien... La espada se ve muy imponente!... Ya que es de color: rojo con negro y dorado con toques violetas... Esos colores y su hermoso diseño... Lo hace ver muy amenazante! ( Lo decía con asombro)  
En eso ve que la espada bota un aura muy poderosa :  
-Ram: Esa espada esta botando un aura bestial! (lo decía con asombro)  
En eso comienza a votar mucha energia:  
-Ram: Wow!... No puede ser!... Esta espada es poderosa, como la armadura ... Aunque puedo decir que esa espada, puede ser que sea mas poderosa, que esa armadura!... Ya que esta votando mas poder, que la armadura.(lo decía analíticamente analizando lo que pasaba)  
En eso Ram se da cuenta de que las energías que botaba la espada era ki divino especial y magia divina mística :  
-Ram: No me lo creo! ... Esta espada tambien tiene mi tipos de energia! ... Estos es interesante.. Hummm?... Que coincidencia. ( Lo decía analizando la espada)  
En eso Ram comienza a pensar de nuevo:  
-Ram: Esto es Raro... Hummm?... Creo que sera mejor que analice su poder, comparándolo con el poder de daishinkan ( Lo decía seguramente y a su ves analizando, lo que estaba pasando)  
En eso Ram apunta su mano hacia la dirección de la espada, pudiendo así analizarla para poder comparar el poder de la espada, con el de daishinkan:  
-Ram: Bueno... es hora de comparar, los poderes! ( lo decía poniendo su mano a dirección de la espada)  
Cuando Ram termina de comparar los poderes, se sorprende:  
-Ram: No puede ser!... El poder de esa espada es comparable, con el 18% del poder de daishinkan!... Es mas poderosa que la armadura! ( Lo decía impresionado)  
En eso se pone a pensar:  
-Ram: Esta espada es muy poderosa!... Pero no se que hacer ahora, ya que tengo mi cuchilla-espada!... Ahora que hago? (lo decía meditando)  
En eso a Ram se le ocurre una idea:  
-Ram: Ya se que puedo hacer!... Pero antes de hacer eso tengo que comparar estas armas!.. Bueno hay que hacerlo... Uff(lo decía decididamente y con poco de aburrimiento)  
En eso el pone las manos hacia donde estaba la espada para compararlo con la cuchillo-espada:  
-Ram: Bueno a comparar se ha dicho ! ( lo decía mientras ponía su mano apuntando al arma)  
Al comparar las armas se queda con la boca abierta:  
-Ram: Esto es inaudito!... Ya que la comparación dice que : La cuchillo-espada seria un quarks y la espada seria 12 universos!... Esto es imposible!... Pero es verdad ahora que ya ise la comparacion... Ahora voy a hacer lo que tenia planeado !  
En eso Ram pone sus manos en la espada y la armadura:  
Ram: Origins! (Lo dice poniendo sus manos en la espada y armadura)  
En eso Ram se sorprende cuando se entre del resultado :  
-Ram: Origen desconocido?... Como es eso posible! ( lo decía impactado)  
En eso Ram dice alteradamente:  
-Ram: Quien me pudo a ver enviado esto!... Si es que lo izó ya que no lo se... Quien pudo a verlo echo?... Si es que lo hizo? (Lo decía con intriga)  
En eso Ram dice al sentirse derrotado:  
-Ram: Como me gustaría que aparezca algo que me explique lo que pasa... Uff!  
En eso aparece un pergamino en la mano de ram como si curiosamente lo que dijo se cumpliera:  
-Ram: Que es esto ?... Es un pergamino! Que coincidencia ? ... Que halla aparecido ahora que dirá esa cosa?... Lo voy a leer!( lo decía agarrando el pergamino)  
En eso lo habré y lo comienza a leer:  
-Ram: Que!... No puede ser!... gracias papa , mama y daishinkan! ( lo decía con alegría )  
El contenido del el pergamino decía:  
-Pergamino: Espero que te halla gustado el regalo!... Aunque se que es difícil encontraré, algún dia te encontraremos!... Esta cosas que te enviamos son de parte de : zeno , mota y yo Daishinkan  
Ram al terminarde leer se pone alegre:  
-Ram: Gracias! Por seguir buscándome... Que bueno que se acuerden de mi! ... Los quiero mucho familia (lo decía con alegria , brillo en sus ojos el pelirrojo y unas cuantas lagrimas que caian de el )  
En eso Ram ve que su mano brilla de nuevo:  
-Ram:Que esta pasando?  
En eso en su mano se forma otro pergamino y ram lo mira con curiosidad:  
-Ram: Otro pergamino?... Por que?, que habra adentro?( lo decia con curiosidad)  
En eso al leerlo se asombra:  
-Ram: Que no puede ser!... Acaso es una broma?  
El pergamino y decia :  
-Pergamino: Posdata: Aparte de la espada y armadura te enviamos algo, que te encantara!... Espero que seas bueno cuidando a tu mascota...jejeje! diviértanse los dos!  
En eso ram al terminar de leerlo se pone alegre, un poco asombrado y preocupado :  
-Ram: Una mascota?... donde estará?... Y de paso.. Como se les ocurre enviarme una animal acaso no saben que soy despistado!... Humm?... Bueno por algo será ... Jejeje! (lo decía con despreocupación y nerviosismo)  
En eso Ram se pregunta:  
-Ram: Donde estará la mascota?... No lo veo!... Humm?(lo decía con curiosidad)  
Ram en eso siente un ki divino especial:  
Ram: Que es ese poderoso ki?... (lo decia intrigado)  
En eso Ram piensa:  
-Ram: Bueno no veo mi mascota... Pero?... Este poderos poder voy a compararlo con el de daishinkan, ya que este ki es mas poderoso que la espada e armadura!(lo decía decididamente y con curiosidad)  
En eso el pelirrojo extiendo su mano tratando de sentir la energía:  
-Ram: Humm?... Ya esta!... Ahora si con el comportamiento de poder!( lo decía poniendo su mano en una dirección)  
En eso al compararlo se queda anonado :  
-Ram: Es increíble!... Este poder equivale al 25% del poder de daishinkan!... Es magnífico! ( lo decía asombrado)  
En eso Ram saca una conclusión:  
-Ram: Obviamente ese poder debe ser de mi mascota!... Ya que es la única explicación! ( lo decía analizando bien lo que pasaba )  
En eso Ram se pone nostálgico :  
-Ram: Espero que se porte bien mi mascota!( lo decía felizmente)  
En eso Ram se da cuenta de un detalle:  
-Ram: Ahora que me doy cuenta solo siento lo divino especial y no magia... Acaso no tendrá magia?... Pues si es asi voy a darle magia! ( lo decía decididamente)  
Pero en eso Ram se pone dudoso :  
-Ram: Me pregunto como será, mi mascota? (Lo decía con curiosidad)  
En eso de la nada ese poder que aprecio se hace visible:  
-Ram: Puedo ver ahora el poder! ... Acaso mi mascota sera energía pura ? (lo decía con curiosidad)  
En eso Ram se da cuenta que esa energía comienza a tomar forma:  
-Ram: La energía se esta transformando en algo, que será? ( lo decía curiosamente)  
En eso esa energia termina de transformarse y se convierte en un huevo pero ese huevo aparece en la manos de Ram:  
-Ram: Es una huevo y es muy grande!... Que bueno que haya aparecido en mi manos.( Lo decía mirando al huevo)  
En eso al estar en sus manos el huevo siente el poder que fluía dentro de ese huevo:  
-Ram: El poder fluye y fluye como agua!... Esto es muy interesante, porque será? ( lo decía pensando)  
En eso se pone muy paternal dios supremo mientras miraba el huevo:  
-Ram: Que bueno que aún no haya nacido, ya que eso significa que cuando nazca seré como su padre... Jejeje!... Eso me pone muy feliz!... Tratare de criar bien a ese huevo.( Lo decía con una mirada tierna hacia el huevo)  
En eso Ram se acuerda de algo :  
-Ram: Ahora que recuerdo?... Tengo que aumentarle la energía magia divina mística, ya que nomas tiene ki divino especial!...bueno ah cambiar su poder, se ah dicho! (lo decía decididamente)  
En eso Ram hace que el huevo flote:  
-Ram: Bueno ahora si que ya esta todo listo hay que hacerlo!(lo decía alegremente)  
En eso Ram chasquea los dedos para aumentar un tipo de energía mas la cual era magia divina mística:  
\- Ram: Ahora voy a aumentarle un nuevo topo de energía!... Ya esta! .(lo decía con felicidad mientras chasqueaba los dedos)  
En eso el huevo comenzó brillar cada vez mas y mas :  
-Ram: Por lo que veo el huevo esta comenzando a mutar ... Jeeje!... Que emocionado estoy!( Lo decía. Alegremente)  
En eso al terminar de brillar el huevo ósea mutar , la forma que tomo dejo impresionando a Ram:  
-Ram: Wow! Que sorpréndete... La primera ves que veo algo así! (Lo decía asombrado)  
En eso Ram comienza a ver lo detalles de la forma del huevo:  
-Ram: Viéndolo bien en ves de un huevo parece un universo!... ya que se ve de todo ahí es sorprendente!... Ya quela materia cósmica del todo fluye por ahí!( lo decía alegremente)  
En eso a Ram dice:  
-Ram: Bueno... Con lo poderes de energia que le puse, debe ser mejor!... Que mal que no le halla aumentado su poder, pero lo hice ya era suficiente poderoso el huevo!( lo decía pensantemente)  
(Nota de autor: la mascota de Ram tiene dos tipos de energia. la Magia divina mística:12,5% del poder de daishinkan. El ki divino especial:12,5% del poder de daishinkan. Haciendo que los dos sumen el 25% de daishinkan. Bueno volvamos con la historia)  
El pelirrojo al terminar de cambiar las cosas dijo:  
-Ram: Bueno creo que, todo ya esta echo!... Bueno me iré a dormir estoy cansado... Uff  
En eso Ram se da cuenta de algo:  
-Ram: Asu que suerte que no desperté a Hestia... Uff jejeje! Creo que no me di cuenta, de que estaba aquí... Que suertudo soy!... Bueno a dormir esta dicho!... Pero antes voy a guardar todo lo que enviaron .  
En eso Ram chasquea los dedos:  
-Ram: Que bueno que puedo hacer todo!... Bueno a guardar se a dicho (lo decía chasqueando los dedos)  
Al hacerlo hace aparecer un armario grande :  
-Ram: Creo que este armario será suficientemente grande para guarda las cosas, bueno a guardar se ah dicho!  
En eso Ram guarda la espada y la armadura y al hacerlo mira al huevo:  
-Ram:bueno ahora donde te guardo?... A ver?... Ya se!  
En eso Ram chasquea los dedos haciendo aparecer una cama grande especialmente diseñada para el huevo :  
-Ram: Ya esta!... Creo que esta cama es perfecta para el huevo, bueno ahora tengo ponerte ahí (lo decía mirando al huevo)  
En eso Ram pone al huevo en la cama terminando de guardar todas las cosas. En eso el se dirige a la cama donde estaba Hestia la cual estaba dormida, y la comienza a mirar:  
-Ram: Que bonita se ve Hestia dormida! ... Bueno yo también debo dormir. ( lo decía mirando a Hestia)  
Al terminar de decir esas palabras Ram chasquea los dedos cambiando su fina ropa por una cómoda pijama :  
-Ram: Esta ropa será suficiente para abrigarme.  
En eso el dios supremo ya con su pijama puesta se echa en la cama junto a Hestia, la estaba dormida, en eso Ram mor a Hestia:  
-Ram: Dulce sueños Hestia...  
Al decir eso le da un beso en la frente a la diosa y al hacerlo se pone a pensar:  
-Ram: Este dia fue sorprendente!... Que mañana sea un dia divertido! ..uff . Bueno a dormir se a dicho (lo decía felizmente)  
Ram al decir esas palabras cierra los ojos y comienza a entrar a un profundo sueño. En eso Ram comienza a soñar:  
En sus sueños el estaba en un campo echado:  
-Ram: Donde estoy?... Se que es un sueño pero se siente muy real.(lo decía intrigado)  
En eso el se para y se da cuenta de que esta con otra ropa:  
-Ram: Que hago con un terno?... Que significa esto!  
En eso Ram mira hacia el horizonte y logra ver a una mujer con un vestido de novia, la cual tenia la cara tapada:  
-Ram: Quien es ella?... Aunque no puedo ver su rostro, es muy bella!  
En eso la mujer con vestido de novia se dirige hacia donde esta Ram, al hacer eso Ram se percata de algo:  
-Ram: Esta bella mujer tiene una perfecta silueta ... Tiene un hermoso cabello peli rosado!,... Pero lo que mas me intriga es que tiene una cola en forma de corazon!.. Quien es ella?  
La bella mujer peli rosada llega hacia donde esta Ram y se pone al frente de el en Ram le dice:  
-Ram: Quien eres?  
En eso la peli rosado le dice:  
-La peli rosado: Que pasa amor no me recuerdas?  
-Ram: Amor?... Que quieres decir con eso?... Que eres de mi?  
-La peli rosado: Amor soy tu esposa... Que ya te olvidaste?  
-Ram: Que!... No entiendo?  
En eso Ram intrigado le dice a la peli rosa :  
-Ram: Como te llamas?... Por favor! ( lo decía intrigado)  
En eso la chica le dice:  
-La peli rosa: Mi nombre es...  
En eso cuando estaba apunto de decir su nombre la pelirrosa, todo el lugar se vuelve oscuro y la mujer desaparece:  
-Ram: Que esta pasando! ... Todo esta oscuro... Hey donde estas?... Mujer no te veo .( lo decía desesperadamente)  
En eso de la nada una luz comienza a brillar con intensamente, haciendo que Ram no pudiera ver nada:  
-Ram: Que esta pasando!... Esa luz no me deja ver nada.  
En eso la luz brilla mas y mas haciendo que todo este blanco y al terminar de brillar, Ram abre los ojos y se da cuenta que estaba en la cama echado junto a Hestia:  
-Ram: Que fue este sueño? ... Fue muy raro, quien es ella?... No pudo decirme su nombre... Creo que algo me querrá decir ese sueño bueno lo averiguaré mas tarde. ( lo decía intrigado por lo que había soñado)  
En eso Ram se acuerda sus armas:  
-Ram: Que tendré que entrenar... Estoy tan impaciente por saber que cosas pueden hacer mi armadura y espada (lo decía entusiastamente)  
En eso ve a Hestia y se da cuenta de que sigue dormida cómodamente:  
-Ram: Creo que no tendré que hacer tanta bulla. Jejeje!...  
En eso Ram se para rápidamente sin que Hestia se despierte y después chasquea los dedos:  
-Ram: Bueno creo que tendré que hacer que despierte dentro de cuatro horas, ya que no quiere que me interrumpas entrenado.(lo decía mientras chasqueaba los dedos)  
En eso Ram chasquea de nuevo los dedos, haciendo aparecer su armadura y espada que le enviaron:  
-Ram: Bueno es hora de probar estas bellezas! ( lo decía refiriéndose a la espada y armadura)  
En eso el pelirrojo se pone la armadura que le habían enviado chasqueando los dedos, y agarra la espada y se la pone en su funda con la cual apareció y se lo pone en su espalda:  
-Ram: La armadura me queda perfectamente bien y la espada no es pesada mas bien no tiene peso es perfecta ! ( lo decía mientras se la estaba poniendo en la espalda)  
En eso Ram se acuerda que el había creado su propia arma:  
-Ram: Ahora que me acuerdo que me falta ponerme mi cuchilla-espada ... Ahora me lo pongo!  
En eso chasquea los dedos haciendo aparecer la cuchilla-espada que el había creado con ayuda de Hefestos:  
-Ram: Ahí esta el arma que cree!  
En eso el pelirrojo se lo pone en la pierna derecha:  
-Ram: Es muy cómoda el arma!( lo decía alegremente)  
En eso de la nada ram escucha una voz dentro de su cabeza la cual le dice:  
-la voz: Union completa, sincronización exitosa de la armadura omnidivin con usted.  
Union completa, sincronización exitosa de la espada infinitword dreik con usted  
En eso la espada y la armadura que le enviaron al pelirrojo comenzaron a votar todo su energia haciendo que cubra a Ram con un aura muy extraña :  
-Ram: Que pasa con mi armadura e espada?  
Se están alterando!... Están botando mucho poder. Y que era esa voz que e escuchado ?  
En eso la armadura y espada aumentan su poder al máximo, al hacerlo fusionan su poderes con el de Ram , haciendo que el aura del pelirrojo sea mas explosiva. En eso al terminar de fusionar los poderes Ram se sintió raro:  
-Ram: Que es esto?... Siento que mi poder aumento mucho, y ahora siento como si me hubiera fusionado con la armadura y espada!... Es asombroso mi poder (lo decía impactado)  
En eso Ram escanea su cuerpo para saber que paso chasqueando los dedos:  
-Ram: Bueno de una manera o otra, tendré que averiguar que me paso (lo decía mientras escaneaba su cuerpo)  
En eso al escanearse se asombra y dice lo que le había pasado en voz alta:  
-Ram: Asi que estoy fusionado con mi espada e armadura... Que interesante, pero lo que mas me asombra es que la armadura y la espada no me permite escanearlos, es como si estuvieran bloqueados... Que raro( lo decía analíticamente analizando lo que tenia)  
En eso Ram sale de su cuadro de análisis para acordarse de que tenia que entrenar:  
-Ram: Pucha!... Por poco me olvido tengo que entrenar, que despistado soy! (lo decía mientras se daba un golpe en la frete en señal de acordamiento)  
En eso Ram sale del cuarto:  
-Ram: Bueno me voy a entrenar, pero antes voy a pagarle al camarero y avisarle que no despierte a Hestia.  
En eso Ram baja al primer piso pero antes de hacerlo se acuerda de algo:  
-Ram: Ahora que me acuerdo ... Cuando escanee mi cuerpo, ya fusionado con la armadura y espada. Me di cuenta que podía ocultar mi espada y armadura, haciendo que pueda ponerme otra armadura... Bueno voy a hacerlo.  
En eso Ram oculta su armadura e espada, y al hacerlo hace aparecer una ropa elegante para luego ponérsela chasqueando los dedos:  
-Ram: Bueno ya estoy vestido ahora lo que me falta es crear dinero o oro para pagarle al camarero.  
En eso Ram chasquea los dedos creando una bolsa grande llena de oro de 24 quilates:  
-Ram: Creo que esto será suficiente.  
En eso al tener ya todo listo se dirige al camarero el cual estaba sentado leyendo:  
-Camarero: Que buena historia! ... Como me gustan las historias épicas.  
En eso mientras el camarero en voz alta es interrumpido por Ram:  
-Ram: Este buenos dias señor camarero!... Vengo a entregarle la pensión por el dia que dormí, y de paso de que pienso alquilar la suite por unos dias mas .  
En eso el camero el cual el chico lo había interrumpido le dijo:  
-camarero: Claro como gustes señor!  
En eso Ram le da la bolsa llena de oro:  
-Ram: Tenga buen hombre.  
En eso el camarero al recibir la bolsa llena de oro se impresiono:  
-Camarero: Esto es mucho señor!.. Muchas gracias!  
En eso Ram sonríe y le dice:  
-Ram: No te preocupes buen hombre esto te lo mereces por ser muy servicial y amable con las personas.  
En eso el camarero le da una reverencia y le dice:  
-Camarero: Muchas gracias señor!.. siempre será bienvenido en este lugar.  
En eso Ram se despide sin antes decirle:  
-Ram: Hasta luego camarero me voy a entrenar dentro de 4 horas regreso. Le pido por favor que no despierte a la damisela ya que esta en un sueño profundo .  
En eso el camarero sonríe y le dice:  
-camarero: Como diga señor!... Téngalo por seguro  
En eso Ram sale del lugar dando una reverencia. Dejando al camarero alegre y con un poco de admiración al pelirrojo, en eso el camarero dice en voz alta:  
-Camarero: Este buen hombre es amable!... Aunque me de un poco de miedo, jejeje pero bueno me pregunto a donde ira ? (lo decía con mucha curiosidad)  
Mientras el camarero se preguntaba eso, afuera estaba el pelirrojo mirando el amanecer. Eran las 7:20 de la mañana era un dia soleado hacia mucho calor y el cielo era despejado sin nubes que la cubriese.  
Ahí estaba Ram pensando parado afuera del hotel mirando el paisaje:  
-Ram: Ahora como voy a entrenar?..  
Si mas bien no recuerdo cuando entrenaba con daishinkan el me había dado una charla de mis habilidades. ( lo decía pensantemente)  
Flashback  
Ram estaba entrenando con daishinkan, los cuales tenían un duelo formidable:  
Ram le estaba tirando puños a daishinkan a una velocidad de trillones de veces mas rápida que la luz, los cuales el sumo sacerdote lo esquivaba con facilidad, en eso daishinkan con un fuerte movimiento le da un golpe contundente a Ram, haciendo que el dios supremo se arrodillé, en eso daishinkan le dice algo:  
-Daishinkan: Eres un genio de las batallas! ... Ya que has peleado conmigo conteniendo todo tu poder! ... Lo mas formidable es que lo pudiste cuando yo usaba 76% de mi poder, eres grandioso!  
En eso Ram arrodillado muestra una sonrisa y le dice:  
-Ram: Muchas gracias tío daishinkan, pero creo que era obvio que pasara esto , ya que tengo al mejor maestro que jamas a existido!... Usted es un maestro de maestros en las peleas!  
En eso daishinkan le sonríe y dice:  
-Daishinkan: Pues te digo algo el maestro no hace al alumno, el alumno hace al alumno. Ya que tu eres especial, ya que haz podido aprender la técnica del juicio propio a una edad de 4 años!... A esa misma edad ya tenias aprendido millones de formas de combates. A los 6 años ya podías dominar la materia del todo y de la nada a voluntad propia, pudiendo crear si tu quisieras un universo nuevo, Tambien a esa edad pudiste aprender la técnica de la sabiduría eterna!... La cual te permite saber todo lo que tu quieras si es que quieres.  
Y eso y trillones de cosas mas has aprendido, en estos años de entrenamiento.  
En eso Ram se para y le dice a daishinkan:  
-Ram: Pues muchas gracias daishinkan! ... Pero tengo que admitir algo que la técnica mas difícil que eh aprendido y aun lo estoy aprendiendo, es el control total!... Jejeje algún dia la dominare .  
En eso a daishinkan le sale una pequeña carcajada :  
-Daishinkan: Jajaja!... Hay mi querido joven Dios supremo del todo, te Falta una infinidad de tiempo para aprender lo que tu quieras!... Mírate tienes 15 años y ya sabes todo esto!... Y este tiempo que paso desde que naciste es prácticamente nada! ... En cambio no te preocupes solo llevas 2 dias tratando de dominar esta técnica.  
En eso Ram se frustra y dice:  
-Ram: Pero es una vergüenza! ..., No aprender una técnica con solo verla, esta es la primera ves que me pasa esto!  
En eso daishinkan sabiamente le dice a Ram:  
-daishinkan: Ram escúchame, todo el poder que tengo ahora, lo obtuve entrenando por millonadas de años, y tu en cambio naciste con un poder infinito y aún a si con tus poderes bloqueados tenias el poder suficiente para hacerme frente con mi 70% de todo mi poder y eso es magnifico!... Nadie ahora es capaz de ganarte ni siquiera yo!..., ya que tu ahora eres miles de veces mas poderoso que yo!... Y eso te hace en el segundo ser mas poderoso que jamas existió.  
Ram al oír eso saca una sonrisa y dice:  
-Ram: Tal ves tengas razón o mejor dicho la tienes!... Pero hay algo que tu tienes que yo jamas podre superar.  
En eso daishinkan todo pide a lo que iba a decir Ram le dice:  
-Daishinkan: Y que es si podría saber?  
En eso Ram cierra los ojos e inhala profundamente y dice:  
-Ram: La sabiduría maestro, eso es lo que yo jamas le podre superar  
-Daishinkan: Pues quien sabe. Todo puede pasar  
En eso Ram con curiosidad le pregunta a daishinkan:  
-Ram: Si nuestras peleas son muy poderosas por que no destruimos el Reino del todo en el proceso?  
Daishinkan: Es muy fácil!, es por que ahora eh creado un lugar muy afuera del todo. Una dimensión especial, en donde nadie puede escapar sin mi autorización.  
-Ram: Pero si eso es, no puede explicar como no destruyamos nada, si esta fuerza es lo suficiente para destruir todos los universos, de un golpe si mucho esfuerzo?  
-Daishinkan: Te acuerdas de la primera técnica que te enseñe?  
-Ram: Claro que me acuerdo, es la técnica del flujo maestro!.  
-Daishinkan: Si te acuerdas bien esa técnica te permite tener el control total del flujo de tu poder.  
En otras palabras no importa cuanto poder uses nunca causaras daños colaterales, solo al punto que concentres se afectara  
Y en eso Ram se para sonríe y dice:  
-Ram: Tiene mucha razón daishinkan pero ya hablar me aburre por que no retomamos con el entrenamiento?... ¿Que te parece?  
En eso daishinkan alegremente le dice:  
-Daishinkan: Usted no cambia joven Dios no puede estar una hora sin pelear pero que podemos hacer. Uff... Retomemos con el entrenamiento.  
En eso Ram y Daishinkan se ponen en pose de combate y daishinkan dice:  
-Daishinkan: Comencemos!  
En eso Daishinkan y Ram comenzaron a pelear.  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
En eso Ram alegremente dice:  
-Ram: Que buenos recuerdos!... Uff; como los extraño, pero que se puede hacer. A seguir nomas!  
En eso Ram se fue volando a un lugar alejado del hotel en donde no hayan pueblerinos o personas.  
Mientras el volaba vio un lugar en donde poder entrenar:  
-Ram: Este lugar que estoy viendo es arenoso y deshabitado, es perfecto para entrenar!  
En eso Ram desciende, y al descender dice:  
-Ram: Primero tendré que meditar ya que con la meditación se puede todo . Humm.. Ahora que lo pienso?; Lo hare por media hora ya que tengo poco tiempo, bueno comencemos.  
En eso Ram comienza ha flotar y cierra los ojos y se pone en una posición de meditación.  
Mientras el Dios supremo meditaba, en otro lugar había un castillo el cual era muy grande y hermoso, en ese lugar yacía una diosa muy bella, la cual lujuriosamente gritaba un nombre:  
-Diosa: Ram!... Ram!... Ram!... Donde estas!. Por que no logro verte?  
Eso decía la Diosa mientras buscaba a Ram mediante su bola de cristal.  
En eso la diosa deja de tratar de buscar a Ram y dice sonrrojadamente:  
-Diosa: Aún recuerdo cuando te vi por primera vez.( lo decía tiernamente)  
FLASHBACK  
Hace dos dias atrás se encontraba la diosa aburrida en su castillo, mientras miraba a las personas mediante su bola de cristal:  
-Diosa: Que aburrido es estar haca y no hacer nada. Uff... Es muy aburrido, pero ya que hacer!  
En eso ella pone las manos en su bola de cristal y comienza a buscar:  
-Diosa: Esto va hacer divertido, pero primero, a buscar una víctima hombre!  
En eso ella ve a un hombre el cual estaba caminando:  
-Diosa: El es perfecto!  
En eso la diosa pone sus manos en la esfera de cristal.  
En otra parte se encontraba un hombre caminando:  
-Hombre: Que aburrido es no ir a un calabozo.  
En eso le comienza a doler la cabeza:  
-Hombre: Ahahahaha!... Mi cabeza!... Que me pasa!  
En eso el hombre tiene una visión:  
-Hombre: Que es eso?  
En eso la Diosa aparece delante de el:  
-Diosa: Mucho gusto mi buen caballero!  
En eso el Hombre al ver a la Diosa se altera y queda hipnotizado con la belleza de dicha Diosa:  
-Hombre: Eres perfecta, quédate conmigo.  
En eso la Diosa muestra una sonrisa malvada y dice:  
-Diosa: Muere por mi.  
El Hombre al oír eso agarra una soga la cual estaba ahí. Al agarrarlo se lo amarra al cuello, y se ahorca el cuello y se suicida. La Diosa la cual estaba en su castillo, al ver eso se ríe mucho:  
-Diosa: Jajaja!... Estupidos hombres!..., pero que puedo esperar, si soy Freiya la Diosa de la Belleza!... La que puede hacer que los mortales y Dioses caigan ante mi belleza!... Jajaja! No hay nadie que pueda hacerme caer hacia su belleza!  
En eso el castillo comienza a temblar fuertemente:  
-Freiya: Que esta pasando?  
En eso deja de temblar el lugar, haciendo que la diosa tenga curiosidad:  
-Freiya: Que ah pasado?  
En eso la diosa agarra su bola de cristal, y se dirige hacia el balcón de su castillo.  
Al llegar ahí queda en shock, pues lo que estaba viendo era una grieta interdimensional, la cual se estaba abriendo.  
La diosa como no sabia que era eso sale de shock y se pregunta:  
-Freiya: Que es eso!... Que esta pasando?  
En eso ella agarra su bola de cristal y trata de ver que estaba pasando, ella al ver lo que estaba pasando mas de cerca queda en shock:  
-Freiya: Eso es un agudo muy oscuro!... Cada ves se hace mas y mas grande!  
En eso al ver en su bola de cristal queda en shock, ya que estaba viendo a alguien que caía en picada desde el cielo:  
-Freiya: Quien es el?... Tratare de acercar mas, el campo de visión de mi bola de cristal .  
En eso ella al hacer eso queda maravillada por lo que vio:  
-Freiya: Quien es el?... A ver?... Que!... Esto es imposible!... Es el hombre mas bello que jamas eh visto!... Su belleza es superior que la mía, quien es!  
En eso la Diosa cautivada por su belleza del chico, se olvida que estaba cayendo en picada y al darse cuenta se altera:  
-Freiya: Que estupida soy!... Tanto me distraje por su belleza, que no me percate que esta cayendo del cielo!... Ahora que hago?... Ya no se puede hacer nada!... seguro morirá.  
En eso la Diosa se puso triste y dejo de ver la bola de cristal. En eso que deja de ver siente una gran y fuerte brisa la cual la hiso entrar en intriga:  
-Freiya: Que es esa brisa?... No me digas que es!  
En eso la diosa rápidamente mira su bola de cristal, al verlo se lleva con una sorpresa:  
-Freiya: Que!... Donde esta el muchacho?...Tratare de sentir su poder para encontrarlo.  
En eso cuando lo hace se altera:  
-Freiya: Que esta pasando!... No siento su poder, es imposible!  
En eso la diosa recuerda algo:  
-Freiya: Pero es cierto!... ahora me acuerdo que estaba cayendo, en picada!... Así que tratare de bajar el ángulo de visión hasta verlo lo mas antes posible!.  
En eso ella al hacerlo logra disipar al muchacho el cual caía en picada como lo venia haciendo, pero algo curioso estaba pasando:  
-Freiya: Que es esa aura que cubre al chico?  
Es muy brillante!..., pero lo mas raro es que no se dispersa, solo se contraen en un punto, lo cual ase que esa energía crezca. Es muy raro, por qué será?  
En eso cuando el muchacho el cual caía en picada estaba apunto de tocar el suelo se detiene en seco y caí suavemente.  
Freiya al ver que él chico se detuvo en seco y a la vez cayera suavemente izó que la diosa se quede anonadada por lo que estaba viendo:  
-Freiya: Esto es inaudito!... Que esta pasando haca?..., no lo entiendo!... Lo que acabe de pasar, es absolutamente imposible!... Quien es ese chico?... Y como pudo lograr eso?... Que interesante.  
En eso el chico toco el suelo, al hacerlo se había sentado por el bosque, exactamente encima de una piedra.  
La Diosa al ver al chico detalladamente comenzó a exhalar rápidamente :  
-Freiya: Ése hombre es perfecto!... El es el indicado, ese hombre va hacer mío!... Solo mío.  
En eso la diosa ve al chico, pero quedo atónita ya que su aura se estaba expandiendo rápidamente.  
La diosa al ver eso se queda maravillada:  
-Freiya: Pero que bella Aura!... Pero lo malo es que se sigue expandiendo rápidamente, es como si tuviera una apariencia divina... Sera un Dios?  
En eso la Diosa se da cuenta de un detalle, el cual la deja atónita:  
-Freiya: Pero como es posible!... Esa aura es muy rara, ya que es explosiva, pero a la ves sutil y condensada... Para el colmo un tipo de poder asi debería incendiar o destruir el bosque, pero no!..., no lo hace, mas bien lo mejora mucho, tanto que ha aumentado la vegetación, abismalmente en unos segundo!... Es impresiónate, pero no solo eso, si no que tambien la fauna de este bosque, eso ya es increíble!... Lo que sea el chico, debe ser mayor o igual que un dios, que interesante.  
En eso mientras veía al chico be que se puso de pie, al hacerlo la diosa se quedaba mirando lujuriosamente al hombre, que estaba ahí:  
-Freiya: No aguanto mas!..., es perfecto debe ser mío, solo mío!  
En eso la diosa toda alterada y excitada, se queda viendo al hombre, pero de la nada el individuo desaparece.  
La diosa al ver eso se altera mucho tanto que hasta grita:  
-Freiya: No puede ser! ... Donde esta el, mi hombre!... Tengo que buscarlo, tengo que buscarlo!  
En eso la diosa trata de buscar al joven, pero no pudo encontrarlo, haciendo que la diosa se desesperé:  
-Freiya: Demonios!..., no puedo encontrarlo, y para el colmo no puedo sentir su poder. No es justo!..., donde esta?  
La diosa desesperadamente, siguió buscando al sujeto por horas sin éxito.  
En eso al anochecer la diosa ya rendida con tristeza dijo:  
-Freiya: Me rindo ya no puedo mas!... Lo busco y no logro encontrarlo. Creo que todo lo que paso fue una ilusión.  
En eso la Diosa siente un estremezo del lugar, y a su ves poderes de energía de aventureros, como si estuvieran peleando. En eso la diosa al sentir eso, rápidamente va a su bola de cristal a ver lo que pasaba, en eso al ver lo que había ahí en el lugar de las energías, la impactada:  
-Freiya: Ahí esta! ..., no lo puedo creer!... Es inaudito lo que esta haciendo!, quien eres hombre?  
Lo que estaba viendo era nada mas y nada menos que el chico, el que cayo del cielo por esa brecha dimensional, y que ahora humillaba al clan loki.  
La diosa quedo en shock al ver lo que pasaba:  
-Freiya: Esto es imposible!... Es muy inaudito, como es posible!..., que pase esto, acoso eres un dios?  
En eso la diosa al seguir mirando cada ves se encontraba mas y mas impactada, pero lo que rebalso el vaso fue ver al pelirrojo, el cual venció a uno de los mas fuertes del clan loki con 2 golpes.  
Eso iso que la Diosa se exitara y exhalara cada ves mas y más fuerte, ella no aguantó y grito en voz alta:  
-Freiya: Eso hombre es y será mío solo mío!... Sera el padre de mis hijos y mi esposo!... Hare todo lo posible para tenerte conmigo, ya que vas hacer mío, solo mioooo!  
En eso al seguir viendo ella nota algo curioso:  
-Freiya: Que hace el!..., con un chico aventurero?  
En eso al ver de cerca se da cuenta que era del clan de Hestia el aventurero, el cual estaba junto al pelirrojo.  
En eso la diosa se pone a pensar y dice:  
-Freiya: Tal ves te hayas peleado, por defender a ese aventurero peliblanco. Acaso eres de buen corazón?  
La diosa al pensar eso se puso roja como un tomate, ella estaba con brillo en los ojos, ya que había encontrado el hombre de su vida.  
En eso al estar distraída no se había percatado, que el pelirrojo se había retirado, entonces ella alegremente se dirige a ver su bola de cristal:  
-Freiya: Vamos a ver ahora que estas haciendo ... A ver?... Que!... No puede ser!... Que idiota soy!.  
La diosa se había dado cuenta que el pelirrojo ya no estaba, en eso ella alteradamente comienza a buscarlo, sin ningún éxito:  
-Freiya: Donde estas?!... Ahahah!..., te tengo que encontrar no puede ser!.  
En eso mientras la diosa seguía buscando sin ningún éxito, un aventurero abre la puerta y dice:  
-Aventurero: Disculpe Freiya sama si la interrumpo, pero a sido invitada de nuevo a la reunión de los dioses, Freiya sama usted irá?  
En eso Freiya cambia su comportamiento de una desesperada a furiosa y le dice al aventurero:  
-Freiya: Acaso no te han enseñado a tocar la puerta! ... Podrías aver tocado antes de entrar?!.  
En eso el aventurero se pone nervioso y dice:  
-Aventurero: Lo siento Freiya sama, lo que pasa es que le había llegado la invitación de la reunión de los dioses , y yo al recibir esto fui lo mas rápido posible a avisarle Freiya sama, perdóname por interrumpirle diosa.  
En eso la diosa aun enojada dice:  
-Freiya: Bueno lárgate aventurero!... Ya me entregaste esto, asi que no tienes nada que hacer aquí, asi que no tienes que hacer nada aquí!... Fuera!  
En eso el aventurero todo asustado hace un reverencia y dice:  
-Aventurero: Hasta luego Freiya sama, perdóneme.  
Al decir eso se retira del lugar y sale del cuarto.  
El hombre al salir deja a Freiya muy enojada, la cual no sabia que hacer.  
En eso ella se pone a pensar:  
-Pensamientos de Freiya: Ahora que hago?... Como te encuentro hombre mío ah ah ah!... No se que hacer.  
Ahora que lo pienso fui invitada a la reunión, ya se que hacer!... Pero necesitó prepararme, tendré que llamar a mis lacayos... Lacayos vengan! ( lo dijo gritando ).  
En eso entran a la habitación 4 personas, las cuales eran 3 mujeres y un hombre.  
Ellos al entrar dicen todos en una voz:  
-Lacayos: Que desea Freiya sama! ( lo decía en una reverencia )  
En eso Freiya cambia su animo de golpe de angustiada, a enojada, a pensativa y a alegre.  
En eso mira a sus plebeyos los cuales estaban nerviosos y temerosos, y ella les dice:  
-Freiya: Quiero que hagan todos los preparativos, ya que este año si voy a la reunión de los dioses!  
En eso todos los plebeyos que estaban ahí dicen:  
-Plebeyos: Como usted diga Freiya sama!.( lo decían retirándose del lugar)  
-Freiya: Bueno tendré que hacer mi gran entrada ya que hace tiempo no voy a esa reunión, bueno iré a bañarme.  
En eso la diosa se para y se retira de donde estaba,ella abre la puerta y ve un pasadizo, en eso se dirige a una de las varias puertas que había en ese lugar, en eso ella entrar sonríe y dice:  
-Freiya: Bueno es hora de bañarse!... Jejeje... Tendré que mandar a limpiar mi cuarto cuando acabe de bañarme.  
El cuarto de esa era muy grande, y dentro de dicha habitación se podía divisar: un gran cama con sabanas rojas, muebles de color turquesa, varios cuadros, un gran armario, un gran espejo el cual estaba al frente de la cama de dicha diosa, ventanas grandes la cuales eran muy bellas, muchas rosas y claveles y unas cortinas de color fuxia.  
El cuarto era de color morado con toques de rosa. La diosa abre su armario y saca una toalla y dice:  
-Freiya: A tomar una relajante ducha para estar bella, cuando mi hombre me vea!.  
En eso ella se saca toda su ropa, hasta quedar completa mente desnuda, y al estarlo se pone su toalla, y al hacerlo abre una puerta la cual estaba dentro de su cuarto, y al abrirla se logra ver : Un gran cuarto el cual tenia 2 jacuzzi grandes, una piscina y un gran balneario de agua caliente y estas a su ves tenían estatuas de la diosa por todo el lugar.  
La diosa al abrir la puerta decide entrar, y al hacerlo ella se quita su toalla y entra al balneario de agua caliente.  
Al estar ahí dentro del balneario de agua caliente relajándose comienza ella a pensar, mientras estaba en un trance de relajación:  
-Pensamientos de freiya: Espero encontrar algo de información tuya, oh!... Gran y bellísimo pelirrojo!... Bueno por ahora procuraré en no pensar en nada hasta que acabe de bañarme. ( lo decía mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba relajar ).  
Mientras la diosa seguía relajada ya habían pasado media hora, ella al darse cuenta de que ya paso el tiempo suficiente, se para y sale del balneario y se pone su toalla, y la diosa relajadamente dice:  
-Freiya: Que rico me eh relajado!... Bueno ahora me iré a dormir, ya me esta dando sueño.  
En eso ella sale del baño y cierra la puerta, ella al hacerlo habré su gran armario y saca una pijama de color blanco, ella al sacarlo cierra el armario deja la pijama encima de su cama y comienza a secarse, al ya estar seca se pone su pijama y guarda su toalla, en eso ya toda lista comienza a echarse a su cama a dormir sin antes decir:  
-Freiya: Mañana va hacer un gran dia! ( lo decía mientras cerraba sus ojos )  
Al dia siguiente ella se despierta se cambia, al estar cambiada llama a sus lacayos:  
-Freiya: Lacayos vengan es una orden!  
En eso la puerta se abre y entran 4 personas, las cuales dicen:  
-Lacayos: Que desea freiya sama!  
-Freiya: Ya están listos los preparativos ?  
-Lacayos: Si Freiya sama!  
-Freiya: Bueno a deslumbrar en la reunión se ha dicho!  
En eso Freiya se arregla y se pone su vestido, al hacerlo sale de su cuarto y llama a los aventureros:  
-Freiya: Aventureros!  
En eso aparecen 8 personas la cuales al unísono dicen:  
-Aventureros: Que desea Freiya sama!  
-Freiya: Pues en verdad lo que quiero es que 2 de ustedes 8 sean mis guardaespaldas en la reunión.  
En eso 2 aventureros se ofrecen:  
-Aventurero 1: Yo por favor Freiya sama  
-Aventurero 2: Permitirme esta gran oportunidad... Oh! mi diosa.  
-Freiya: Entonces ya esta decido!... Pónganse trajes de gala que los espero afuera!  
Los 2 aventureros: Como diga Freiya sama!  
En eso la diosa sale de la mansión o castillo y espera afuera a los 2 aventureros, al pasar 10 minutos los aventureros salen del lugar con terno puesto y dicen:  
-Aventurero: Ya estamos listos diosa!  
-Freiya: Bueno suban a la carroza que nos vamos a la reunión!  
Ellos y la diosa suben a la carroza, y al hacerlo toman rumbo donde seria la reunión. Al final ellos llegan en la noche cuando justo iba a comenzar la reunión, al llegar la carroza se detiene, y al detenerse bajan primero los 2 guardaespaldas, y por ultimo baja la diosa la Freiya, la cual enamoraba a cualquiera con su presencia.  
Ellos entran a la reunión y bajan por las escaleras, donde la diosa logra disipar al pelirrojo, el cual estaba sentado en una mesa, mientras veía al grupo de diosas que estaban hablando. ( Nota de autor: lo demás ya lo conocemos )  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
La diosa seguía buscando Ram sin ningún éxito :  
-Freiya: Por favor!... No puede ser!... Necesito encontrarte ya!  
En eso siente una fuerte brisa, la cual la empuja hacia atrás:  
-Freiya: Que fue eso? ... De donde vino esa brisa?  
En otra parte para ser mas exacto en un desierto afueras del reino, se encontraba Ram el cual estaba meditando, pero el al meditar ocurrió algo inimaginable, lo que sucedió fue es que el al meditar libero su energía explosiva, tanta que hacia estremecer no solo la tierra si no el universo entero de esa dimensión, pero lo curioso es que no era un terremoto catastrófico, si no una suave vibración que casi nadie podía sentirla, pero lo que si se podía sentir era la fuerte brisa, la cual la empuja hacia atrás:  
-Freiya: Que fue eso? ... De donde vino esa brisa?  
En otra parte para ser mas exacto en un desierto afueras del reino, se encontraba Ram el cual estaba meditando, pero el al meditar ocurrió algo inimaginable, lo que sucedió fue es que el al meditar libero su energía explosiva, tanta que hacia estremecer no solo la tierra si no el universo entero de esa dimensión, pero lo curioso es que no era un terremoto catastrófico, si no una suave vibración que casi nadie podía sentirla, pero lo que si se podía sentir era la fuerte brisa, la cual se producía por la energia del dios supremo. Pero eso no era todo, si no que la energía explosiva de Ram, era tan grande que se hacia visible para el ojo normal humano, y a su ves que se expandía tanto que fue capaz de cubrir el planeta tierra con su energía, pero esa aura en ves de dañar como lo conocemos cura, a tal punto de convertir el desierto donde estaba ram, y todos los desierto del plantas en unos grandes y hermosos bosques, los cuales tenían una bellísima vegetación, y a los bosques que ya había en el planeta, los transformo en ricos y saludables e imponentes bosques. Pero al cubrir la energía el planeta entero, hizo que los dioses y mortales estén en shock.  
En la ciudad de oracio, la gente estaba en shock:  
-Las personas: Que es eso!  
-personas 1: Acaso sera que un dios piensa hacernos daño?  
-persona 2: Pues no creo ya que esto es muy raro  
-persona 3: Como que raro?  
-persona 2: Es que esta aura no me desespera me da paz.  
-persona 4: Tienes razón yo tambien la siento!  
-personas 1: Pues sea lo que sea, el que haya echo esta cosa debe ser de temer, pero por lo que vemos no nos caucionará problemas.  
-persona 3: Espero que tengas razón... Uff!.  
En otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba caminando Bell, el cual no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. En eso el siente un fuerte viento que lo empuja hacia atrás:  
-Bell: Ahahaha!... Que es eso?

En eso Bell mira el cielo y queda atónito. El estaba viendo el aura explosiva, la cual había tratado por completo la ciudad, en eso Bell dice:  
-Bell: Esto es inaudito! ... Quien pudo hacerlo?... Ahora que lo pienso, ya se quien fue!... Esto debe ser obra de Ram!... Pero esto es raro, ya que no tengo miedo si no es que siento paz en mi. Me pregunto que estará haciendo Ram?... Ya que sea lo que sea, esta haciendo es increíble!.  
Mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad se encontraba la "Familia Loki", la cual estaba en shock por lo que estaba pasando:  
Ellos al ver el aura sin dudarlo rápidamente habían salido afuera del castillo donde estaban:  
En eso Aiz la cual estaba en shock dice:  
-Aiz: Que es eso?... No se si es energia o otra cosa, pero sea lo que sea me da paz. Muchas cosas han estado pasando desde que vino ese sujeto. Que será?  
-Medio elfa: Si tienes mucha razón!... Pero no te has preguntado si esa energia o cosa lo haya ocasionado o tenga que ver con el? ( Lo dijo con curiosidad, ella estaba al costado de Aiz)  
-Joven pelirrubio: ¡No! ¡Es imposible!... Ningún mortal podría hacer esto! ( Lo decía con exaltación e incredulidad )  
-Medio elfa: Si tienes razón?... Pero tambien recuerda que ni los dioses podrían hacer eso!  
-Joven pelirrubio: Estas en lo correcto, pero?... Quien pudo haberlo echo? ( lo dijo con intriga y miedo al pensar quien pudo haberlo echo)  
-Aiz: No se sabe... Pero el que lo haya echo debe ser mucho mas poderoso que los mismos dioses.

Lo que dijo Aiz dejo en shock a todos los cuales estaban con temor e intriga.  
En otra parte de la ciudad de oracio, estaba Flova, Mama y las demás camareras en shock:  
-Flova: Nunca vi esto en mi vida es inaudito!... Pero no siento temor, por que será?  
-Mama: Pues no lo se flova, pero algo me dice que tiene que ver ese chico de cabellos rojizos, el que humillo a vete uno de los mas fuertes del clan de loki.  
-Flova: Usted piensa eso?  
-Mama: Pues si!... Dejame decirte que van haber cosas mejores o perores que esta, algo me dice, lo presiento.  
Y haci seguía Mama con la seguridad que el pelirrojo había echo esto, la cual si tenia razón.  
En otra parte en el lugar donde estaba freiya, la Diosa estaba exitada a un punto de un colapso:  
-Feiya: Sin duda que esto lo hiso Ram!... Nadie mas en este estupido mundo podría hacer algo así!... El tiene que ser mío, pero donde estarás?( lo decía viendo el aura rojiza explosiva, la cual cubría todo el planeta).  
En el lugar donde ram se encontraba, el cual debería ser un desierto pero dejo de serlo por la culpa del dios supremo.  
Estaba ahí Ram, el cual seguía meditando sin percatarse lo que sucedía a su alrededor.  
Al pasar media hora de meditación, Ram dejo de meditar y comenzó a defender al suelo suavemente, entonces el al abrir los ojos quedo en shock:  
-Ram: Que descuidado soy!... Ahora por mi idiotez, ahora el planeta sufrió un cambio de abismal!. No debo hacer esta estupidez de nuevo, ahora tendré que ser mas cuidadoso, bueno no puedo desperdiciar mas tiempo, es hora de entrenar!.  
Bueno primero voy antes de entrenar activare mi armadura y espada.  
En eso Ram cierra lo ojos y da un fuerte respiro, en eso el los habré y con mucha fuerza dice:  
-Ram: Unión divina activación suprema!... Control total!  
En eso Ram al decir eso es envuelto por un aura multicolor, que por tanta fuerza y poder altero el planeta y el universo, haciendo que haya un terremoto a niveles apocalípticos, asu ves los mares producían fuertes maremotos, las nubes se volvieron negras y opacaron la luz del lugar, aparecieron truenos , rayos , tormentas, huracanes, tronados, ciclones y muchas mas cosas. Lo bueno es que eso duro solo un par de segundos, ya que con bruscocidad paro todo de golpe, en eso deja el aura de envolver a Ram, y se ve la imponente y poderosa armadura la cual parecía tener vida, esa armadura brillaba con todo su esplendor, era lo que todo dios o ser quería, era la armadura definitiva que jamas existió. En eso ram siente algo, que de la nada apareció sin previo aviso:  
-Ram: Que esto que me esta pasando!... Ahaahahaha mi cuerpo me duele!.( lo decía Ram mientras agarraba si cabeza alocadamente)  
En eso la armadura brillo con intensidad, y asi de la nada como brillo dejo de brillar. Cuando dejo de brillar, la armadura cambio su apariencia radicalmente, siendo infinitamente mas imponente y mas poderosa.  
En eso ram al dejar de sentir dolor, abrió los ojos y miro lo que paso:  
-Ram: Que paso?... Que fue este dolor que sentí?... Espera un momento... Mi armadura ah cambiado radicalmente!... Asi que se trataba de esto, este dolor que sentí... Que raro, no pudo a ver una mejor manera de que evolucione?... Bueno creo que eso paso.  
En eso la voz que había escuchado antes, la escucho de nuevo:  
-La voz: Armadura Unverso Black Dimen activado.  
En eso Ram dice:  
-Ram: Esta armadura aumento abismalmente su poder, es muy impresionante pero...? Necesito respuesta necesito saber que es esta armadura?.  
En eso como si el mundo hubiera echo caso a su petición, aparece un pergamino el cual era muy grande .  
Ram al verlo aparecer dice:  
-Ram: Creo que mi padre me enviaron muchos pergaminos, seguramente que aparecerán otros mas en cualquier momento. Bueno creo que mejor sera leerlo.  
En eso Ram abre el pergamino, en eso al abrirlo se impresiono:  
-Ram: Wow!... Haca dice todo lo que necesito saber sobre la armadura!... Creo que mi hipótesis si dio en el blanco. Eso significa que aparecerá otro pergamino, en cualquier otro momento.  
En eso Ram lee el pergamino, el contenido de dicho pergamino decía:  
-Contenido del pergamino:  
LA ARMADURA UNVERSO BLACK DIMEN  
DEFINICIÓN: es la armadura definitiva, el cual fue creado por Zeno y daishinkan, las cuales lo crearon en base del poder de el Dios supremo Ram  
HISTORIA: Esta armadura fue creada cuando Ram era pequeño, el estaba entrenando con daishinkan. Cuando ram y daishinkan entrenaban, ram voto tanto poder que materializó ese poder en energia pura, esa energia era tanta que era el 53% del poder de daishinkan, el cual el 26,5% era ki divino especial y el otro 26,5% era magia divina especial .  
En eso daishinkan al darse cuenta lo que paso detuvo el entrenamiento, y llevo la energía a Zeno sama, el cual decidió que esa energia iba a transformarlo, en 3 objetos supremos para ram.  
Zeno sama agarro el 10% porciento de ese poder y lo transformo en una armadura, el cual absorbió todos los elementos de los multiverso de esa dimensión.  
Cuando absorbió todos los elementos la armadura que en primera zeno creo, evoluciono y se transformó en:  
La armadura omnidivin.  
Esa armadura era la armadura definitiva, en eso zeno al ver que ya estaba lista la armadura ordeno a daishinkan para que le diera la bendición suprema, el cual zeno ya le había dado la suya pero para que sea mas poderosa le pidió a daishinkan que le diera la suya en eso cuando. Daishinkan le dio su bendición la armadura boto un aura blanca la cual se mezclo con la de ram y la de zeno .  
Después de ese proceso zeno guardo la armadura hasta ahora.  
HABILIDADES DE LA ARMADURA:  
Su habilidades son:  
-unió espiritual catalizador de almas : Esta habilidad permite atacar al alma y la manipularla a su voluntad  
-brecha especial : Permite predecir las cosas que va hacer un individuo o cosa dentro los 10 minutos siguientes de la activación  
-creación multidimensional: Esta habilidad permite crear dimensión a voluntad y placer  
-coraza multiversal: Esta habilidad permite crear campo de tensión y de protección al usuario y al que le rodee pero con el consentimiento del usuario  
-control total: Esta habilidad permite tener el control total de la realidad o dimensión que estes a to voluntad  
-control elemental cósmico: Esta habilidad permite crear habilidades a tu voluntad ya que tiene control absoluto de todos los elementos de los 12 universos y de la nada  
-dominio de vida : Con esta habilidad puedes crear vida a voluntad y a su ves darle el poder que tu quieras por ejemplo:  
Con esta habilidad puedes crear un dragón que concede deseos como Sarama o aún mas poder  
Control de habilidad :esta habilidad es perfecta para el entrenamiento ya que permite controlar o aprender cualquier habilidad con solo verlo  
-control de estadísticas aumentadas en zenkais infinitos:  
Esta habilidad es perfecta para los entrenamientos ya que permite aumentar por cada entrenamiento el 500% de tu poder a mas  
Dominio evolutivo : Esta habilidad permite evolucionar a seres vivos o a artefactos a voluntad  
EVOLUCIÓN DE ARMADURA:  
-en combate puede evolucionar la armadura si es que el usuario se este sacrificando por ganar si o si  
-Las evoluciones varían dependiendo del subconsciente del usuario  
-Mediante las evoluciones el usuario puede ganar mejoramientos en sus estadísticas  
-Pero como en la segunda que dice tambien varia del subconsciente tambien rigen los sentimientos ya que la armadura tiene infinitas evoluciones .  
-la evolución se puede potenciar mediante la habilidades dotadas del usuario y en lo que destaque  
-la armadura es capaz de adecuarse a la forma de combate del usuario  
-la armadura tambien es capaz de mejorar el rendimiento del usuario  
VENTAJAS DE LA ARMADURA:  
-La armadura es capaz de otorgarte sabiduría en combate y en técnicas  
-Es buen catalizador de energia ya que te ayuda a controlar mejor el poder de dicho usuario  
-la armadura te brinda el poder de saber las cualidades de cada persona ser o deidad  
-la armadura es capaz de sembrar o desarrollar un nuevo tipo de energia al nivel de energia del usuario que puede poseer

Y bueno eso es lo necesario que usted el usuario de esta armadura necesitará saber las demás cualidades usted poco a poco averiguara .  
Eso era lo que decía el pergamino, en eso ram al leer todo eso dijo:  
-Ram: Bueno creo que esa información será suficientemente... Uff!  
En eso ram saca una sonrisa y dice:  
Ram: Asi que puedo crear mis dimensiones! ...humm!..que interesante, aunque yo ya se crear dimensiones pero esto será mucho mas fácil.  
En eso Ram se pone en posición de batalla y dice :  
Ram: Creación multidimensional!  
Al hacer eso ram de su mano libera una bola de energía, la cual se detiene y empieza a alterar el especio y tiempo de ese lugar, en eso se abre una brecha dimensional, la cual estaba en total oscuridad, no había nada en esa dimensión, en eso ram entra a esa dimensión y chasquea los dedos, haciendo que el lugar se vuelva blanco.  
En eso Ram dice ya adentro del lugar :  
Ram: Bueno aún no acabo. Jejeje... Alteración y creación de espacio y tiempo!  
Al decir eso chasquea los dedos nuevamente, haciendo que aparezcan relojes de arena, los cuales estaban detenidos, después aparece un suelo o plataforma, en eso ram chasquea los dedos, haciendo que el tiempo ahí sea: Una hora en el mundo normal, un año en la dimensión que el creo.  
Al terminar de crear la dimensión el dice:  
-Ram: Bueno ya esta creado la dimensión, donde yo entrenare.  
En eso ram cuando estaba apunto de entrenar se acuerda de algo:  
-Ram: Ahora que me acuerdo me olvide activar mi espada, que descuidado soy!.  
En eso ram saca su espada al sacarlo, comienza a suceder lo que le había pasado hace poco. Su cuerpo y cabeza comienzan a dolerle con mucha intensidad, mientras eso sucedía su espada brillaba con mucha fuerza, siendo capaz de cegar a cualquiera. Al terminar el dolor, su espada deja de brillar, pero al dejarlo de hacerlo, la espada cambio su apariencia drásticamente como la armadura, en poder y apariencia. En eso Ram abre los ojos y dice:  
-Ram: Maldita sea!... No puede ver una forma menos dolorosa para que evolucione la armadura?!. Pero bueno ya fue... Ahora si voy a entrenar!... No puedo darme el lujo, de perder tiempo!  
En eso cuando estaba a punto de entrenar, la voz que hoyo hace poco de nuevo dijo algo:  
-La voz: Evolución completada Omniword Dark Traver Good activada.  
Ram al oír eso dijo un poco molesto esto:  
-Ram: Esa voz es un poco molestosa, pero que puedo hacer?...Uff!... Bueno ahora que me doy cuenta, la espada se ve infinitamente mejor, que cool!. Ahora apuesto que aparecerá un pergamino, dándome la información que necesito.  
Y asi como lo dijo, el dios supremo acertó apareciendo un pergamino de la nada. En eso Ram agarra el pergamino y antes de abrirlo dice:  
-Ram: Creo que me acostumbrare a esto... Ufff!... Ahora abrir el estupido pergamino.  
Todo resignado Ram habré el pergamino, el cual decía:  
-Contenido del pergamino:  
LA ESPADA OMNIWORD DARK TRAVER GOOD  
DEFINICIÓN: es la espada definitiva el cual fue creada por Zeno y daishinkan, las cuales lo crearon en base del poder de el Dios supremo Ram  
HISTORIA: Esta espada fue creada cuando Ram era pequeño, el cual estaba entrenando con daishinkan. Cuando ram y daishinkan entrenaban, ram voto tanto poder que materializó ese poder en energia pura esa energia, era tanta que era el 53% del poder de daishinkan, el cual el 26,5% era ki divino especial y el otro 26,5% era magia divina especial .  
En eso daishinkan al darse cuenta lo que paso detuvo el entrenamiento y llevo la energía a Zeno sama el cual el decidió que esa energia iba a transformarlo en 3 objetos supremos para ram.  
Zeno sama agarro el 18% de ese poder y lo transformo en una Espada el cual absorbió todos los elementos de los multiversos de esa dimensión.  
Cuando absorbió todos los elementos la espada que en primera zeno creo evoluciono y se transformó en:  
La espada infinitword dreik  
Esa espada era la espada definitiva en eso zeno al ver que ya estaba lista la espada ordeno a daishinkan para que le diera la bendición suprema el cual zeno ya le había dado la suya pero para que sea mas poderosa le pidió a daishinkan que le diera la suya en eso cuando. Daishinkan le dio su bendición la espada boto un aura blanca la cual se mezclo con la de ram y la de zeno .  
Después de ese proceso zeno guardo la espada hasta ahora.  
ATAQUES DE LA ESPADA:  
Su habilidades son:  
-Corte dimensional : Es capaz de cortar una dimensión si quiere el usuario de dicha espada  
-Lamento de espacio y tiempo : Esta técnica de ataque puede distorsionar y cortar a voluntad el usuario el espacio y tiempo  
-Los mil lamentos: Esta técnica de ataque permite cortar no el cuerpo de la persona si no su alma y destruirla a voluntad.  
-Modo ígneo: Esta habilidad de combate permite robar técnicas del Adversario  
-castigador de almas : Esta habilidad de combate permite robar el alma del adversario para controlarlo a voluntad  
-oscuridad nigromántica : Esta habilidad de combate permite revivir a personas como seres vivos normales o si no como zombi esclavo sin alma  
-Destrucción multiversal: Con esta habilidad puedes destruir universos cortándolos por la mitad  
-infinit elementus : Esta habilidad de combate permite crear técnicas o habilidades de ataque, en otras palabras el arma tiene infinitas técnicas de ataque.  
EVOLUCIÓN DE ESPADA:  
-en combate puede evolucionar la espada si es que el usuario se este sacrificando por ganar si o si  
-Las evoluciones varían dependiendo del subconsciente del usuario  
-Mediante las evoluciones el usuario puede ganar mejoramientos en sus estadísticas  
-Pero como en la segunda que dice tambien varia del subconsciente tambien rigen los sentimientos ya que la espada tiene infinitas evoluciones .  
-la evolución se puede potenciar mediante la habilidades dotadas del usuario y en lo que destaque  
-la espada es capaz de adecuarse a la forma de combate del usuario y a su ves mejorarla  
-la espada tambien es capaz de mejorar el rendimiento del usuario  
VENTAJAS DE LA ESPADA:  
-La espada es capaz de otorgarte sabiduría,experiencia y confianza en combate y en técnicas  
-Es buen catalizador de energia ya que te ayuda a controlar mejor el poder de dicho usuario  
-la espada te brinda el poder de saber las debilidades de cada persona ser o deidad  
-la espada es capaz de sembrar o desarrollar un nuevo tipo de energia al nivel de energia del usuario que puede poseer  
-la espada es capaz de sellar dentro del usuario a seres animales o otras cosas si el usuario quiere.  
Y bueno eso es lo necesario que usted el usuario de esta espada necesitará saber las demás cualidades usted poco a poco las averiguara .  
En eso al terminar de leer, Ram con una sonrisa malvada dijo:  
-Ram: Con que así estamos? Jajaja!... Bien jugado padre, aunque igual gracias por el regalo... Ahora nada mas tendré que descubrir yo solo lo demás... Bueno sin mas distracciones, a entrenar!... Pero antes tendré que hacer algunos arreglos.  
En eso Ram alza su manos:  
-Ram: Alteración del espacio dimensional aumentación de gravedad! ... Mil miollones de veces!.  
En eso el lugar aumenta la gravedad abismalmente, tanta era la gravedad que si comparáramos el agujero negro mas poderoso con esta gravedad, seria como comparar un cuarks con 5 universos.  
-Ram: Bueno ahora si a entrenar!  
Ram comenzó a botar poder y mientras lo hacia, daba golpes a una velocidad infinita mente mas rápida que la luz, mientras daba los golpes el canalizaba su energía, para que hay mayor degastes de poder y poder mejorar mas.  
Mientras hacia eso de la nada sintió que su armadura y espada, aumentaban de peso miollanadas de veces, pero el hacia caso omiso a eso, ya que el aumento de peso mas bien, el lo aprovechaba para un mejor desempeño.  
Mientras el hacia eso pasaron como un año y medio dentro de esa dimensión, la cual el la uso para dar golpes en el aire, y hacer varias formas de combate.  
El al darse cuenta que ya había pasado un año y medio, se detuvo y dijo:  
-Ram: Bueno creo que fue suficiente el repaso de modos de combate, fuerza, reflejos, equilibrio, control... Ahora a practicar mi espada y sus técnicas!.  
En eso el saca su espada, la cual le enviaron sus padres y daishinkan, y comenzó a entrenar con la espada, la cual ni bien agarro para entrenar se hiso infinitamente pesada, y eso no era todo ya que su peso seguía, seguía y seguía aumentado, pero el como siempre lo izó caso omiso y lo aprovechó.  
De nuevo paso un año y medio el cual, Ram lo uso para entrenar el con su espada, para aprender las técnicas de esa arma, y a su ves para descubrir las otras técnicas ocultas que tenia el arma.  
Ram al percatarse que ya paso ese tiempo, lo que iso fue para y decir:  
-Ram: Bueno creo que eso es todo mi entrenamiento, fue suficiente por ahora... , bueno, a salir de aquí!.  
En eso Ram sale del portal y lo cierra, el al salir ya todo feliz se había percatado que le quedaba media hora, para que la diosa se despierte:  
-Ram: Uff!... Que bueno estuvo el entrenamiento, aumente mis poderes millones de veces!.. Estoy contesto por eso!... Lo malo es que ni bien deje de entrenar, la armadura y la espada volvieron a su peso inicial, pero que se puede hacer... Ahora que lo pienso voy a tratar de apresurar mi búsqueda, asi que hare que esta dimensión el tiempo pase mucho mas rápido que las demás, a ver?... Creo que 4 años son suficientes para adelantar mi búsqueda, bueno hay que hacerlo!.  
En eso el chasqueo los dedos, para que la dimensión donde el estaba el tiempo sea mas rápido, al pasar 2 minutos en las otras dimensiones ya habían pasado 4 años, a sí que Ram de nuevo chasqueo los dedos, volviendo todo a la normalidad. En eso el dios supremo ya feliz, por a ver terminada todo lo que tenia que hacer dijo:  
-Ram: Bueno todo esta listo!... Espero que haya adelantado mi búsqueda... Uff!... Me pregunto como estarán ellos? ( los padres del dios supremo y su tío), ya que pasaron en las otras dimensiones 4 años, y en esta solo 2 minutos.  
DIMENSIÓN DRAGÓN BALL :  
En esa dimensión ya había pasado 4 años desde que Ram partió. En el castillo del Dios del todo, Zeno, Daishinkan, Mota, se encontraban hablando de lo que había pasado hace 4 años:  
-Mota: 4 años y ustedes no pueden encontrar a mi hijo, come es esto posible!  
-Zeno: Tranquilízate esposa mía, que estamos haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlo, yo también estoy preocupado!  
-Daishinkan: Tranquilícense por favor, aún no hay que perder la fe ya que si o si lo encontraremos, solo hay que ser pacientes.  
Mientras los dioses discutían, en un universo de esa dimensión, para ser exactos el universo 7. Frezeer estaba pensando, lo que había sucedido hace 17 años atrás:  
-Freezer: Y pensar que hace 17 años, yo destruir el planta vegeta!... Aún recuerdo ese dia.  
FLASHBACK:  
Frezeer estaba en su trono dentro de su nave, preparado para destruir el planeta vegeta:  
-Freezer: Zarbon como vamos con la destrucción?  
-Zarbon: Vamos bien Freezer sama!, ahora los soldados de su ejército, ya están en la orbita del planeta hiendo a atacar.  
-Frezeer: Muy bien, me parece de maravilla!.. Hoy habrá fuegos artificiales, jojojo!.  
En eso Dodoria recibe un mensaje, urgente de los soldados:  
-Dodoria: Freezer sama!... Me acaba de llegar un mensaje.  
-Freezer: Cual es el mensaje?  
-Dodoria: Alguien esta atacando a su ejército!  
-Frezeer: Eso si es un problema y eso me pone de mal humor.  
-Zarbon: No se preocupe Freezer sama!... Yo me encargaré de destruir a la amenaza.  
-Freezer: No déjalo, yo me encargo!  
-Dodoria: Acaso?  
-Freezer: Si!... Lo que estabas a punto de decir.  
-Zarbon: Pero.. Freezer sama!  
-Freezer: No se preocupen, yo mismo defender esa amenaza!.  
En eso Frezeer sale de su nave y ve a un saiyayin, el cual estaba acabando con su ejército. En eso el saiyayin a ver a Freezer dice:  
-Saiyayin: Tu maldito, hasta que por fin apareciste!  
Freezer al escuchar eso levanta su dedo, y ase un pequeña esfera:  
-Saiyayin: Hoy voy a cambiar mi destino, el destino del planta vegeta, el destino de kakaroto y el tuyo frezeer!  
En eso el saiyayin carga energia y la concentra en su mano y grita:  
-Saiyayin: Cañón espiritual!  
En eso el Saiyayin tira el ataque de energia dirigido a Freezer, en eso Freezer se ríe y hace su bola mucho grande y lo vota a dirección del planeta.  
En eso La técnica del saiyayin es consumida por el ataque de Freezer, en eso la técnica de Freezer mata al saiyayin y destruye el planeta. En eso Frezeer a ver eso, se ríe de alegría y dice:  
-Freezer: Zarbon Y Dodoria!, miren que hermosos son estos fuegos artificiales... Jajaja!  
Y asi fue como Freezer destruyo la raza de los sayayin.  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
Freezer: Jajaja!... Ésos malditos monos! Me gusto como murieron!... Y pensar que el que me pidió eso, fue nada mas y nada menos que lord bills sama. Ya que si el no me hubiera pedido eso, yo nunca hubiera destruido ese planeta!... Lo bueno es que hay 3 que sobrevinieron!... Espero que nunca tramen de revelarse contra mí.  
Mientras que Freezer seguía recordando lo que sucedió hace 21 años. En otra parte se encontraba un saiyayin en una nave espacial, su nombre es Raditz y es hermano de kakaroto mas conocido como "Goku". El se estaba dirigiendo a un planeta de nombre tierra, mientras el estaba en camino, el se puso a pensar todo lo que le había pasado:  
-Raditz: Y pensar que falta poco para que te vea hermano, espero que te unas a mi lado... Jajaja!... Aún recuerdo cuando eramos una familia, antes de ese horrible año.  
FLASHBACK:  
Hace 18 años atrás en planeta vegeta, se encontraba una familia en un campo, las cuales estaban conformados por 4 personas, ellos estaban en un dia feliz muy alegres:  
-Saiyayin 1:Estoy feliz por ser padre! ... Gracias a ti Gine puedo serlo y aún mas contento estoy si tengo 2 hijos : Raditz y Kakaroto.  
-Gine: Enserio? ( lo decía con brillo en los ojos)  
-saiyayin 1: Claro que si!... Sabes que para mi... Estos años contigo fueron los mejores de mi vida.  
-Gine: Enserio?... No se que decir bardock Sam, ya que para mi tambien fueron los mejores años de mi vida.  
-Bardock: Pero lo malo es que hay algo que me atormenta.( lo decía cambiando su semblante feliz a uno enojado )  
-Gine: Por que, que pasa? ( lo decía tocando la mejilla de Bardock )  
-Bardock: Es que... Ahahahaha!  
-Gine: Tranquilo Bardock sama dime que paso?  
-Bardock: Es que me da coraje!... Saber que mis hijos están destinados a matar personas, esto me enoja mucho! ( lo decía haciendo sus puños cada ves mas fuerte sacando un poco de su energía)  
-Gine: Tranquilízate Bardock sama, recuerda que a Raditz le falta un año para que recién comience, y a kakaroto le falta bastante recuerda que tiene no más 2 años.  
-Bardock: Pero...  
-Gine: Pero nada!... Hay que vivir este año que nos queda como familia unida por favor, ya que este año va hacer el único donde estemos los 4 juntos... En cambio yo que tu aprovecho este año para pasarlo juntos, asi que diviértete y juega con tus hijos. ( Lo decía mostrando una sonrisa, mientras miraba a Bardock)  
-Bardock: Sabes que!, tienes razón!... Voy a jugar con mis hijos! ( lo decía un poco alegre ya que era muy serio)  
-Gine: Ese es el animo Bardock Sam!  
-Bardock: Pero, donde están no los veo!... Que les paso? ( Lo decía mirando a todos lados )  
-Gine: Jajaja!... Que despistado eres, Bardock kun!... Raditz y Goku están allá jugando. ( Lo decía señalando hacia un lado )  
En eso Bardock mira hacia un lado y ve a kakaroto jugando con Raditz, el al ver a sus hijos muestra una sonrisa alegre mientras miraba a sus hijos.  
Pero lo que el no sabia es que Raditz estaba escuchando toda la conversación, los pequeños estaban jugando en un césped:  
-Raditz: Kakaroto!.. Ven haca te voy a enseñar a volar (lo decía sonriente mirando a Goku)  
-kakaroto: Ña Ña Ña ( lo decía alegremente)  
En eso se acerca Bardock y Gine hacia donde estaban ellos:  
-Bardock: Raditz ven para haca te voy a entrenar un poco! ( lo decía alegremente )  
-Raditz: Claro papa! Como tu digas ( lo decía corriendo hacia los brazo de su padre)  
-Gine: Ven kakaroto!... Ven con mamá... Uff!...mucho pesas pequeño... Mira como tu papa y tu hermano pelean.  
Y asi fue ese dia uno de los dias mas alegres de esa familia, sin pensar que ese iba a ser el ultimo año de sus vidas.  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK.  
Raditz al terminar de recordar bota un lágrima solitaria, para terminarlo con una sonrisa la cual ocultaba su tristeza:  
-Raditz: Bueno es la hora de volvernos a encontrar... Mi pequeño hermano.  
Mientras Raditz se dirige a la tierra. En un lugar a las afueras del universo, se encuentra el planeta sagrado donde habitan los kaiyoshin del universo 7, y su aprendiz y ayudante Kibito , los cuales tenían 2 visitas, esos eran el kaiyoshin del universo 10 Gowasu , y el aprendiz de kaiyoshin Zamazu. Estos estaban tomando té, mientras hablaban de lo que habla pasado hace 4 años:  
-Kibito: Este díganme ya han encontrado al desaparecido Dios supremo, Lord Ram sama ?  
-Gowasu: Aún no, el gran y poderoso Daishinkan, el rey del todo Zeno sama y La diosa del equilibrio existencial Mota sama, aún no lo encuentran.  
-Zamazu: Como es eso posible! No puede ser que el dios supremo, el futuro encargado de gobernar el reino del todo y de la nada, haya desaparecido!  
-kaiyoshin del universo 7: Pues estas en lo cierto, pero prácticamente no es imposible que haya desaparecido, recuerda que esos dioses están afuera de nuestra compresión.  
-Zamazu: Tienes Razón!... Pero no nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados, hay que hacer la reunión con todos los kaiyoshin, aver si podemos lograr algo.  
-Gowasu: Eso haremos!... Es hora de que todos los dioses tengan una reunión, para poder ayudar en el problema.  
Y asi fue como se hizo la reunión, mas grandes de todos los dioses.

.

.

.  
QUE PASARA ACASO LA REUNIÓN PODRÁ LOGRAR ALGO.?  
ZAMAZU QUERRÁ HACER EL PLAN ZERO HUMANO?.  
PUES DESCÚBRANLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA :D


	7. capítulo 7

Hola gente de YouTube, wattpad y fanfictión haca les traigo la parte 7 del fic

Sin mas quiero decirles que me perdonen por no estar muy activo pero eso voy a arreglarlo sin mas

Comencemos:

Nota de autor:( las series:dbs/damanchi no me pertenecen y le doy el crédito a sus respectivos autores)

El guerrero supremo que llego a danmanchi cap 7: El comienzo del todo y explicación del fin "la reunión sagrada de los dioses"

Dimensión de danmanchi:

Se encontraba Ram, sentado en su cuarto esperando que se cumplan las 4 horas, para que Hestia se despierte:

( Estaba sentado en una silla al frente de la cama de Hestia, mientras la diosa dormía, el se encontraba pensando)

-Ram: Solo unos minutos mas para que se despierte,.. Uff!... que agotador fue el entrenamiento, y pensar que por mi descuido por poco altero la realidad de esta dimensión.

.

.

Flashback:

(En el campo de entrenamiento que antes era un desierto, de no ser por el descuido del estupido dios juvenil supremo)

Se encontraba ram en el bosque, apunto de salir volando:

(Estaba alegre, por su entrenamiento)

-Ram: Uff... Que buen entrenamiento tuve, aunque no es lo mismo sin daishinkan para que me guíe. Bueno ya debo ir al hotel, !Hestia se va despertar dentro de unos minutos!

En eso el dios sin mas prisa alza vuelo sin controlar su nuevo poder, al hacerlo hace un ruptura dimensional que por poco destruye el planeta:

-Ram: Alto! Que ise!

(Lo decía alteradamente mientras se agarra la cabeza)

En eso el dios pelirrojo se detiene en seco, viendo que por sus costado habían vórtices, los cuales absorbían todo el bosque y en en un instante dice:

-Ram: Pucha ahora que hago?... Ahaahahaha!, demonios por que soy muy descuidado!... Bueno tengo que repararlo, antes de que empeore.

(Lo último lo decía seriamente)

En eso el dios chasquea los dedos, haciendo que la ruptura interdimensional despareciera.

En eso el despreocupado dios juvenil despreocupado, mira todo lo que iso:

(Estaba todo nervioso flotando)

-Ram: Mejor uso la transmisión instantánea.

(Lo decía mirando todo el daño de su alrededor)

En eso el dios supremo cierra los ojos respira hondo y habré los ojos:

-Ram: Kai kai!

.

.

.

Fin del flashback.

Ram estaba tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados y sentando, esperando que Hestia se despierte cuando de repente:

¡BAMM!

Un gran y fuerte ruido hace que Ram abra los ojos , viendo una escena que lo marcaría de por vida:

Se encontraba Hestia tirando las cosas como loca( cosa que ya era muy raro), pero lo mas curioso es que lo hacía con los ojos cerrados:

-Ram: Ahahahaha!, Que le pasa acaso se volvió loca que tiene?

(Lo decía todo alarmado y en pánico)

En eso se da cuenta de que Hestia esta con los ojos cerrados:

-Ram: Acaso serás sonámbula?

(Lo decía pensativamente agarrando su menton con su mano derecha mientras miraba hacia arriba)

En eso la diosa abre los ojos y como si fuera una estatua se queda quieta, su dando en frio al darse cuenta lo que iso:

(Ella estaba con una pequeña estatua la cual la iba a tirar, está ella inmóvil por despertarse y darse cuenta de que iso)

-Hestia: Que ise?... Que me paso?... Por que el cuarto esta casi destruido?... Por que tengo una pequeña estatua en la mano!... Espera yo lo ise?... Demonios! Ahora que hago!... Hahahaha! Que ise!.. Uff!... Bueno, espero que imbecil de Ram no vea este desastre, uff!... Tengo que arreglar esto antes que lo vea, que fastidioso Dios me caí bien de no ser que me mojo cuando estaba durmiendo, tch miserable.

(Lo decía con descontento y miedo al pensar de lo que le haría el dios supremo, ese juvenil si que era un loquillo)

En eso la diosa cuando estaba apunto de moverse, escucha una voz detrás de ella:

-Ram: Decías algo?... O acaso es que no te caigo?... Creo que debo borrar algunas diosas?... O no?

(Lo decía con malicia, unas tenues carcajadas al final)

Hestia al oír eso comenzó a ponerse pálida, comenzó a sudar frio, su boca se le hacia como un desierto.

Ella sentía mucho miedo, que digo horror! Al oír esas palabras, quería matarse o ahogarse, ya que la muy descuidada se había metido en problemas.

La diosa no quería voltear, pero tenia que hacerlo, así que poco a poco comenzó a voltearse, para ver a Ram el cual estaba sentado en una silla, con una sonrisa falsa, y con la ceja palpitante la cual ya hablaba por si sola.

Hestia respiro hondo y con un poco de tartamudeo dijo:

(Ella estaba al frente de Ram el cual estaba muy fastidiado)

-Hestia: R... R.. Ram sama ya despertó! Como estas? Acaso se le antoja algo?

(Lo decía muy nerviosa y con mucho temor, que digo horror! Ya hasta quería matarse)

-Ram: Que paso?.. No, que no te caía?... O escuche mal?

(Lo decía con una mirada seria pero arrogante, ante la pobre y temerosa diosa)

-Hestia: No!. Se equivoca Ram sama!... Yo solo dije que, usted poco a poco dejaba de caerme mal, ahora que lo pienso? Me cae súper bien!

(Lo decía con una sonrisa la cual ocultaba su nerviosismo y temor, la cual ella tenía)

-Ram: Oh! Ya veo solo era eso. Humm? Creo que eh oído mal, por lo que veo no necesitaré cambiar de diosa por el momento.

Aunque?, faltas no me da para borrar alguna.

-Hestia: Enserio?

(lo decía muy temerosa)

-Ram: Claro que no! Es una broma, Jajaja!... O tal ves no?

(Lo decía cambiando su semblante arrogante, y enojado, a uno tranquilo, y alegre , pero con un poco de malicia en sus palabras, ya que el se había echo el que oyó mal, por que si no la diosa ya jamas existiría)

Al oír eso la diosa siente como si un baldazo de agua fría se cayera encima suyo, cosa que la diosa siento justamente ayer cuando Ram la levantó:

-Hestia: Jajaja!... Que gracioso eres!... Mejor cambiemos de tema.

(Lo decía riéndose nerviosamente intentando cambiar de conversación)

En eso Ram sonríe y chasquea los dedos haciendo que la habitación vuelva a la normalidad, cambiando la pijama de la diosa por otro vestido elegante que uso ayer.

Hestia al ver lo que iso el dios se pone alegre y esperanzada de que no le regañen, haciendo una bella sonrisa la cual no paso por desapercibido por Ram:

-Ram: Ya ya ya como digas...Uff!.

Bueno dime, que mas vamos hacer Hoy dia?

(Lo decía cambiando de tema y ocultando la mala pasada que pasaron)

-Hestia: Bueno, hoy va haber en el coliseo un torneo, el cual aventureros mataran monstros de buen nivel... Que te parece si vamos?

(Lo decía nerviosamente y alegremente, mientras tomaba la mano de Ram, la cual estaba agarrando con un poco de miedo)

Hestia al agarrar la mano de Ram iso que el se ponga un poco nervioso,el cual al ver la acción de la bella Diosa el solo sonríe:

-Ram: Claro! Tienes razón, se me entraron la curiosidad de ver ese evento, bueno que esperas vamos!... Bueno si es que quieres?

(Lo decía muy eufórico aun estando agarrado de la mano de Hestia)

-Hestia: Bueno que esperamos! Vámonos! De seguro que te divertirás mucho!

(Lo decía dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación agarrando la mano de Ram)

Y así salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia abajo donde estaba el camarero, al llegar vieron al camarero el cual estaba con joyas muy brillantes, eran anillos de oro, plata y diamante.

Ram al ver eso se pone muy curioso y le pregunta al camarero:

(El estaba con los brazos cruzados mientras veía al camarero con mucha curiosidad, el camarero estaba muy feliz por sus joyas

-Ram: Este disculpe camarero, de donde consiguió esas joyas?

(Lo decía mirando a las joyas)

-Camarero: Bueno joven, estas joyas me los conseguí gracias al dinero que me dio, estoy muy agradecido con usted!

(Lo decía alegremente el camarero, cual estaba muy feliz)

-Ram: Oh ! Que bueno, yo y la damisela saldremos llegaremos mas tarde.

-(Lo decía alegremente mientras salia del hotel con Hestia)

-Hestia: Hasta luego señor.

(Lo decía siguiendo a Ram)

-Camarero: Como digan jóvenes, hasta luego!

(Lo decía alegremente mientras veía retirarse a los jóvenes)

Al salir los Dioses, Ram chasqueo los dedos invocando de nuevo la carraza, la cual el creó.

(Ram estaba con Hestia al frente de la carroza)

-Hestia: Aún no lo puedo creer, pienso que todo es un sueño.

(Lo decía con brillo y asombró al ver la carroza, cual fue la enviada de todos los dioses)

-Ram: Pues créelo, todo es realidad!

(Lo decía con una gran sonrisa mirando la carroza, el cual estaba al frente de ellos)

Los dos dioses subieron a la carroza, al subir se dirigieron a la ciudad, el cual se realiza ese evento.

Al pasar unos minutos llegaron a la ciudad, se podía ver desde arriba, había muchas personas las cuales se dirigían al coliseo.

Al descender la carroza las personas las cuales estaban en ese lugar, quedaron en shock y asombre al ver la carroza, la que descendía desde el cielo.

La muy imponente carroza asustaba a las personas, ya que los pegasos al ser muy grande, asustaban a las personas.

Ya estando la carroza en suelo, las personas se acercaron al ver quienes eran.

Los dioses al ver que muchas personas lo rodeada, la diosa se sintió nerviosa, Ram al ver lo que le pasaba a la diosa, se acercó a ella y le dijo:

(Ram estaba al frente de la diosa, la cual tenia nervios)

-Ram: Tranquila, no te pongas nerviosa, ellos esperan que los que están adentros salgan orgullosos de si mismo, no nerviosos y miedosos.

(Lo decía mirando a la diosa)

-Hestia: Tienes razón. Bueno vamos, tratare de calmarme un poco.

(Lo decía mientras se paraba y abría la puerta de la carroza)

-Ram: Así se dice!

(Lo decía mientras se paraba atrás de Hestia, preparándose para salir)

Los habitantes de la ciudad vieron que la puerta se abría, ellos asombrados miraron la carroza la cual uno dijo:

(Las personas rodeaba la carroza)

-Persona 1: Quienes creen que sean los que estén adentro?

-Persona 2: Creo que deben ser dioses de otras ciudades?

-Persona 3: Bueno si ustedes creen eso, pues ?.. No se, ya que pueden ser dioses que nunca hemos vistos, tal ves sean seres que se parezcan a los dioses.

-Persona 1: Bueno, tal ves estes en lo cierto.

-Persona 2: Hey! Miren, ya están por salir!

(Lo decía apuntando a la carroza la cual se abría)

Al abrirse la puerta salio Hestia, la cual estaba con un vestido elegante, las personas al verla se a sombraron, al ver la belleza e imponencia de las Diosa.

Las personas al ver a la Diosa, unos hombres se juntaron y dijeron:

-Hombre 1: Ya vistes a esa diosa?... Esta buenísima! Mira su rostro es muy bello!

-Hombre 2: Si que tienes Razón! Pero vistes esos atributos?

-Hombre 3: Si lo vi y es perfecto!

-Hombre 4: Ya calmémonos, yo que ustedes la invito a salir, que dicen?

-Hombre 1: Si muy cierto! Yo me iré a pedirle una cita.

-Hombre 3: Miren, esta saliendo otra persona atrás de ella!

(Lo decía apuntando a la carroza, donde estaba por salir Ram, al decir eso todos los chicos voltearon a ver quien era)

Cuando voltearon vieron que salia un hombre el cual era Ram, cuando salio dejo impactados a todas las personas que rodeaban la carroza, mostraba una actitud imponente la cual cautivaba a las mujeres & hombres.

Ni hablar cuando vieron su rostro y su cuerpo, impacto a todos su belleza, su sexibilidad, esa sensación suprema y divina que emitía, las chicas al verlo se sonrojaron y se quedaron hipnotizada por su belleza.

En cambio los chicos era otra historia, al verlo se sonrojaron pero al pasar los segundos se asquearon, ya que, como era posible de que un chico se sonrojará? Pues eso fue lo que paso, se sonrojaron y al darse cuenta los chicos, sintieron fatal y en eso uno de ellos dijo:

(Los chicos estaban al frente de la carroza mirando como Ram salia)

-Chico 1: Ahahaha! No puede ser! Como un hombre pudo sonrojarnos?

-chico 2: Si, tienes razón! Ese sexy , digo maldito hombre se va a llevar toda la atención de las chicas!

-chico 3: Como me gustaría besarlo, este? Digo matarlo.

-chico 4: Ahahahaha! No ven lo que esta causando en nosotros? Ya y hasta por poco lo deseamos, tenemos que alejarnos de el!

-chicos: Tienes, razón!

(Lo decían mientras se alejaban de la carroza)

En eso al Ram al salir, vio que las personas se sonrojaban con verlo, las chicas tenia. Miradas lujuriosas con el, los hombres igual pero por momentos para después mirarlo con odio.

En eso Ram cuando estaba ya afuera de la carroza, se acerca a Hestia y le dice:

(Ram estaba atrás de Hestia, eran observados por los ciudadanos que estaban ahí)

-Ram: Hestia, dime donde es el coliseo?

-Hestia: Es por allá.

(Lo decía apuntando la dirección hacia el norte)

-Ram: No crees que esta un poco lejos?

-Hestia: Jejeje. si lo es

(Lo decía rascándose la cabeza)

-Ram: Y por que no me avisaste! Hubiera aterrizado mas cerca.

(Lo decía un poco enojado)

-Hestia: Si tienes razón, pero ya fue, en cambio? No estaría mal caminar un poco, o acaso eres un holgazán, ku ku ku

(Lo decía mirando con los ojos entre cerrados a Ram, mientras se reía tapándose la boca)

-Ram: Jajaja! Veo que no cambias, diosa de clase baja, veo que alguien quiere ser borrada. UPS! Mira acabo de hacer una bola de energía. Acaso no te gustaría jugar con ella? Pero debo advertirte que es muy sensible, explota con solo tocarlo, tal ves pueda destruir el universo, bueno quien sabe? No?

(Lo decía sarcásticamente mientras que en una de sus dedos había una pequeña esfera como lo hacia frezeer)

-Hestia: Ahahahaha! Por favor cálmese no fue mi intención porfa, usted es el mejor no me haga caso . En cambio no puedes matarme por que soy de tu familia, por fa no seas malo.

(Lo decía botando lagrimas cómicas)

-Ram: Jajaja, avancemos mejor," ya que no quiero que metas mas la pata"

Las personas que los rodeada estaban con una gota de sudor, viendo el puchero de la Diosa hacia el Dios.

Sin mas Hestia al clamarse le dijo a Ram:

(Hestia estaba al costado de Ram)

-Hestia: Bueno, ya vámonos sígueme por favor.

(Lo decía un poco deprimida dirigiéndose hacia el norte)

-Ram: Bueno vámonos!

.

.

.

.

Lugar desconocido:

Se encontraba un ser alto de piel griseada, el cual estaba sentando en su trono.

El era alto, tenia una barba larga de color blanca, y tenia esferas las cuales flotaban y rodeada alrededor suyo, sus ojos eran de color morado en los cuales parecían un universo.

El ser estaba sentando cuando de repente:

(El ser estaba sentado en su trono, cuando de la nada aparece alguien)

-Ser: Lord Kanizen-Sama vengo a informarle que.

(Lo decía arrodillado, mientras era observado por Kanizen)

-Kanizen: No me lo digas breizer , ya lo se.

(Lo decía seriamente)

-Breizer: Y que piensa hacer?... , es la primera ves que un zen viene a esta dimensión.

El único zen que esta en esta dimensión, aparte de el es usted.

(Lo decía tranquilamente en forma neutral)

-Kanizen: Pues primero voy a observarlo, vigílalo tu mismo.

Ya que esto ni puede quedar así, no se que intención tendrá, pero para estar precavidos vigílalo.

(Lo decía de forma seria)

-Breizer: Pero, Kanizen soy un ser divino legendario y supremo, como piensa que este ahí, con esos mortales?

Si soy Breizer guardián supremo del zen Kanizen, creador de mundos y destructor de universos!

Por favor lord Kanizen, no me haga esto.

(Lo decía de manera exaltada)

-Kanizen: Cállate! Yo soy el ser máximo de esta dimensión! Si yo quiero te puedo destruir con un dedo, así que hazme caso ahora mismo!. Iras a vigilarlo, averiguaras por que esta ahí.

Si ese zen quiere esta dimensión tendrá que vérsalas conmigo, esta dimensión es mía!

(Lo decía seriamente y un poco enojado)

-Breizer: Como ordene mi lord!

(Lo decía resignado mientras estaba arrodillado, frente del Zen de esta dimensión)

-Kanizen: Bueno ahora lárgate, si no vas a decirme nada mas.

-Breizer: Espere mi lord!

-Kanizen: Qué pasó?

-Breizer: Que tal si en ves de mi, le ordena esa misión a Parafin Ella es la tercera mas fuerte de esta dimensión, después de mi y Aragón.

Obviamente que usted no cuenta mi lord, usted es el supremo de esta dimensión.

(Lo decía con intriga y curiosidad)

-Kanizen: Ya, como digas, pero? Tu te eras responsable si algo pasa, aceptas?

-Breizer: Aceptó!

Al decir eso desapareció, dejando solo a Kanizen.

Al estar solo el Zen, sonríe y dice:

(Estaba sentado en su trono mientras veía que había desaparecido su guardián supremo)

-Kanizen: Ya llego el momento en que haga un aptó, solo dignos de Zens.

Esperó que no busques problemas mi querido Zen, ya que si quieres hacerle algo a mi dimensión, te juro que iré a la tuya y la destruiré!

Al decir eso el chasquea los dedos haciendo que aparezca una pantalla, la cual el veía lo que hacia el dios supremo Ram.

Mientras el Zen hacia eso, Breizer apareció en salón donde los cuales había 50 tronos, donde estaban sentados seres divinos (Dioses) supremos, los cuales regían el balance de la dimensión.

Estos seres estaban clasificados por dinastías, siendo cada una mas fuertes que el otro.

En el salón apartes de los 50 tronos, habían 200 esferas, las cuales cada 4 esferas de las 200 flotaban encima de cada trono.

Esa esferas representaban los universos, y esos 50 seres eran los que supervisaban esos universos.

Los seres estaban como siempre hablando de temas uno universales, cuando de pronto aparece Breizer.

Al aparecer Breizer, todos los seres entraron en shock, rápidamente se arrodillado ante el, los cuales al unísono dijeron:

(Los seres bajaron de sus tronos para arrodillarse ante Breizer)

-Seres: Oh! Salve, Breizer sama!

Al decir esos los seres, se quedaron arrodillado inmóviles esperando que Breizer les diga algo.

En eso Breizer dice:

-Breizer: Vuelvan a sus tronos!

-Seres: Como diga mi lord!

En eso los seres volvieron a sus tronos respectivos, en eso el guardián supremo pregunto:

-Breizer: Denme un informe ahora de los 200 universos!... Hay algún problema en uno de ellos?

Cuando dijo eso el guardián, los seres dijeron:

-Seres: No! No hay ningún problema mi lord!

Breizer al escuchar la respuesta de los seres, saco un poco de su poder ya que se había enojado.

En eso enojado dijo:

(Breizer estaba en el medio de la sala)

-Breizer: Déjenme informales escorias! Que un Zen acaba de ingresar a esta dimensión! Ese ser es capaz de destruimos a todos si el quiere, y ustedes vagos por no hacer bien su cargo, no hicieron nada ya que no se percataron de nada!

Los seres al oír lo que dijo el guardián, bajaron de nuevo de sus tronos, se postraron ante los pies del guardia y dijeron:

( Todos los seres estaban rodeado al guardián)

-Seres: Perdónenos oh! Gran guardián supremo! El gran creador y destructor de universos!

-Breizer: No vine haca a castigarles! Solo vine a ver a su supervisora. Donde esta Parafin?

En eso de un destellos aparece una luz, la cual baja al piso al frente del guardián:

(La luz esta al frente de Breizer, mientras que los seres seguían arrodillados ante el guardián)

-Parafin : Aquí estoy! Que buscas guardián del todo? Superior mío!

Al escuchar la voz de Parafin, la luz que la envolvía desapareció descubriendo a una mujer bellísima, la cual su belleza no era comparable ante nada que ah existido.

Breizer al verla sonríe y dice:

-Breizer: Parafin! Guardián del balance del todo y cuidadora de la nada, te tengo una misión, inferior mío.

-Parafin: Cual es?

-Breizer: Pus dejame decirte lo que ah pasado.

-Parafin: Ya se todo lo que ah pasado asi que no me lo digas, bueno dígame que quieres que haga?

-Breizer: Necesitó que vigiles al Zen.

-Parafin: Como diga superior, ahora mismo lo hare.

Al decir eso Parafin, desaparece del lugar dejando a Breizer y los seres que estaban ahí.

En eso Breizer sonríe y dice:

(Breizer sonreía mientras los seres estaban arrodillados ante el)

-Breizer: Todo esta en tus manos Parafin.

.

.

.

.


End file.
